The female purple dragon-The Saga Continues!
by Emyrian Dragon
Summary: A fan based extension of the original story posted in 2009.
1. Intro and Rules

Greetings one and all! I am the Emyrian Dragon. This has been an idea of mine for a while now. After having read the entirety of the female purple dragon fan fiction, I was quite disappointed to see it end. So in my spare time I have been trying to write an extension for the story. I will try to update it with new chapters as I get the time. The rules for this extension goes as follows:

-The story will continue from Ch 15 onward from the original source material

-The story will include the same OC just a different first name because this will be my personal extension of how the story continues from here, will contain the last name "Vexx" as a nod to the original creator.

-The extension is a fan-based parody of the original source material. All credit for the original storyline, Chapters 1-14 of the extension are works of the original writer (megaDragonMario) and are as such to catch everyone up to speed on the original content

-Since no others have stepped up to the plate to work on a sequel and all of those who have said they wanted to make a sequel haven't followed through in many some years since the creation of the original story in 2009. I think it's safe to say that making a sequel or extension isn't out of the question.


	2. Chapter 1

**Just so that the reader is aware, I have a rating system so that you receive a warning before hand. The system goes as follows: **

**Safe-No mature content safe for all readers**

**Mostly Safe-Contains references or slight themes that are quickly turned away from, safe for readers 13+**

**Explicit-Contains strong mature content intended for a more mature audience. Will always be followed up with a description of what classifies it as explicit, safe for readers 16+**

**Chapter 1: What am I? Where am I? and Who are you?-Rating: Safe**

There was once a boy by the name of Eren, He was seventeen and thoroughly enjoyed school and spending time with his family. The thing that kept Eren motivated the most was what he called his "Dragon's Fire", his determination if you will. He had an obsession with dragons, so much so that he wished and dreamed of becoming one, to breath fire, ice, and many other dragon related activities. During the school day, he would often daydream about what it would be like to be a dragon. Eren often looked at his classmates and tried to imagine them as if they were dragons, the males as strong framed and noble dragons and the females as elegant and stunning dragonesses. Try as he might, his imagination could only take him so far. It just wasn't the same as the actual creatures he had envisioned. One night, as Eren finished his homework and retired to his bed for the night. He decided to make a wish, hoping that someone might hear his plea. "I wish I could live in a world of Dragons" he murmured to himself. However, you should be careful what you wish for, as this boy is about to get more than he bargained for.

The young dragon awoke with a yawn amidst the grass and trees of the forest. He slowly began to look around, his mind clumsy, unable to think straight. He tried to stand but his body failed him and he fell back down hard, the impact causing his mind to become alert and making him take another look at his surroundings.

"Wow, what just happen, where the hell am I?" The young dragon cried out. He tried to stand up again but as before he fell back upon the ground. "Why can't I get up? Darn, is my leg broken or something?" He muttered to himself, wondering if he was in shock. He looked at his legs to check them and his face suddenly gained a look of astonishment.

He hurriedly looked over the rest of his body in disbelief as he looked upon the red scales that covered his body. He turned his head and long, sinuous neck to look at his back and stared at the large, bat-like wings. He looked down at the floor and was amazed to see his hands now had sharp claws which he then used to check the horns on his head. "I- I'm…a dragon!?" The confused dragon exclaimed as he began to double check his appearance.

He once again tried to get up, slowly now that he realised he wouldn't be using his usual human muscles. Once to his feet he cautiously began to walk forwards. It was tough going but after a few minutes he began to get the hang of it and he started to move faster. He had no idea where he was going, however, he was just walking because he knew that he couldn't stay lost in the forest; he had to get home.

"I could have sworn that I fell asleep on my bed. But I wake up and find myself lost in a weird forest and transformed into a dragon. What the hell is going on, am I still dreaming or something? I certainly hope so because this is nuts. Oh, Eren, what did you get yourself in to now?" The young dragon sighed as he continued walking without a clue where he was going.

Hours passed and Eren realised he was getting hungry and needed water; he could barely keep his head up as exhaustion began to take over his body. "I'm so tired," Eren mumbled as he collapsed in the soft grass. "I think I'll rest here."

As he began to drift off into a deep sleep a voice suddenly sounded in his ears. "Cynder, look, another dragon our age. We have to take him to the temple; I didn't think anyone like us was still alive." Eren noticed that the voice was male.

A second voice came after the first, this time female. "We better hurry, Spyro, he doesn't look like he's in good shape." Eren heard this but he was too tired to react and soon he could hear no more as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Eren awoke to the sight of a dead sheep by his nose and he pulled his head away from it with disgust. "Who would kill a sheep and leave it to rot in front of me like that?" He growled to himself and then he stopped, shocked that he had growled like that. It took him a few seconds to realise why he did it.

"Oh…I forgot that I'm not human any more." He muttered to himself. Eren then looked at the sheep again before quickly looking away. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the sheep and once again he found himself gazing at it, this time with hunger.

Eren began to sniff at the carcass and before he could stop himself he sank his teeth into the flesh. The blood seeped into his mouth and onto his tongue, drops of it dripping between his teeth. He found that he liked the taste and he pulled his head away, tearing a large piece of the flesh with it. Eren pulled it into his mouth and began to chew, eager to fill his stomach with the meat.

He had never tasted anything so good before and he eagerly ripped into the sheep again for another mouth full. It took him only two minutes to finish off the meal, bones and all, and he sat on his haunches to lick his claws clean.

It was then that he decided to have a look around him. Eren to his surprise, hadn't noticed that he was sitting on a large, soft pillow nor had he noticed the bowl of water sat on the stone floor next to it. Eren moved over to the bowl, his muscles still struggling due to his lack of experience with using them and once he got to it he simply stared at it. "How do dragons drink, I haven't got a clue?"

The solution quickly came to him and his head perked up, "Oh, right, like this." He said as he leaned his head down and lapped at the water with his tongue. Eren tried a few times but the water simply slid off his tongue and back into the bowl before he could bring it into his mouth. "Oh, hell. I can't drink like this!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the bowl with his claws, leaned his head back, and tipped its contents into his open maw.

With his thirst quenched, he proudly set the bowl back down and lay down, his hunger and thirst thoroughly satisfied. After eating a large meal his body felt tired again but he didn't need to sleep. Instead he began to explore his body from head to tail, running his clawed hands over his smooth scales. When he noticed the mirror on the wall he got up and approached it, admiring his new body from another point of view, it was here he noticed that his horns were brown.

"So…if I'm a red dragon does that mean I can breathe fire?" He asked himself with a little excitement. He took a deep breath and, without knowing exactly how, expelled a burning ball of flames. "Cool!" He exclaimed, before his eyes widened, "OH, CRAP! The big pillow's on fire!"

He looked around the room frantically, searching for something to put out the fire with but he could find nothing of any use. "Darn, where's a bucket of water when you need it?" He grumbled to himself.

At that moment a purple dragon and a black dragoness came out of nowhere, startling Eren. He didn't know who they were which startled him even more as he watched the purple dragon expel his ice breath at the blazing fire. Eren couldn't believe what he was seeing and now the black dragoness was glaring at him as she marched towards him. "What the hell is your problem? Why'd you burn our bed, we sleep on that!" She snapped at Eren.

"I didn't mean to," He explained, worried that the dragoness was going to attack him. "I-I-I'm sorry, please, it was an accident, I swear." At that point the purple dragon had finally put out the flames and made his way to Eren, a calm look on his face.

"Can you tell me why you tried to burn down our new home, please?" He asked calmly.

"Look, Spyro, Cynder, I didn't mean to do it, I promise. I'm not really a dragon, I'm a human boy!" He tried to explain.

The two dragons just looked at each other and Cynder spoke. "Who are you and how do you know our names?" She demanded.

"And what's a human?" Spyro added as he sat down with a smile. "I've never heard of them before. Please, sit down and tell us your story."

Eren began to tell them everything about how he woke up as a dragon in the forest but Spyro and Cynder laughed at it. He didn't mind this, however, because he knew humans didn't exist in their world. "I think you must have hit your head hard and you're having trouble thinking." Spyro chuckled. Eren gave him a 'whatever' look and then stood up and began walking away from the two dragons. "Hey, where are you going, Eren?" Spyro asked as he too got up to see where the strange dragon was going.

"Away from you two," He replied with a slight growl. "It seems that I'm not welcome here so I think I'll leave. I thought you would understand, Spyro, but you're just like everyone else I know that thinks I'm a joke!"

"I didn't say you were a joke, Eren." Spyro reassured. "To be honest with you, Cynder and I are happy to see another dragon our age and we think you're pretty cool and funny. In fact, we wish for you to stay with us, right, Cynder?" He asked as he turned to look at the black dragoness.

Cynder shrugged, not really liking the idea at all. "Spyro, I was hoping you and I could be alone for a while, away from the world. But now we have to deal with him?" She said with disappointment.

"Cynder, you know we can still be alone but he needs our help now so please, I need you on this one." Spyro said as he looked into her dark green eyes.

She finally sighed with a smile. "Ok, I'll help, but you and I will be alone at some point, one way or another." She said as she moved to kiss him.

When the two lovers had finished kissing they turned to look at Eren but he was gone. "Oh, man, where did he go?" He said as they quickly left to look for the red dragon.

Eren ran through the deep forest as fast as his legs could carry him. He fell down from time to time, his body not accustomed to running but despite the injuries he got he ignored them and kept going; he wanted to go home. "I miss home. I want to go back, please, but how?" He said to himself as tears began to fall down the dragon's face. "I have to get some answers but how?!"

Eren ran for what felt like hours as he began to grow used to his new body. He noticed he didn't feel tired at all and that he felt like he could run for days without a break with his new powerful legs. It wasn't long before he came upon a steep hill which he failed to notice and as he began to approach the downwards slope he tripped on a large, exposed tree root.

Eren screamed out as he began to roll out of control down the hill. At some point during his fall he felt like he'd broken something but he was too worried about stopping to care. However, with the speed he was travelling at, he had very little options available to him.

The hill began to level out and he began to collide into trees, breaking the branches and scratching himself in the process. It felt like his ride of pain would never end but after a few more minutes he rolled out onto flat ground where he remained motionless, too scared to move in case he really had broken more than one thing. Not only that but the effects of running for so long had finally caught up to him and he felt exhausted as his leg muscles burned.

A dark figure suddenly entered his vision and he could see that it was a purple dragon. He then passed out.

"Poor guy, I think I'll take him back to my cave. I have to say, though, he is kind of cute." The purple dragon said and then began to drag the sleeping Eren to its cave.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch 2: An Unexpected Detour-Rating: Explicit: Reason: Romantic/Strong Intimate Themes**

Spyro and Cynder had given up looking for Eren and retired to a cave for the night; they'd try again tomorrow after they had time to rest. Cynder, of course, didn't mind at all as she watched Spyro lie on a rock with a sad look on his face. She walked up to him and lay by his side. "You sure you don't want to go back to the lost temple we found and sleep there?" Cynder asked.

Spyro shook his head. "No, Cynder, I want to find out more about this Eren character, I have so much to ask him but I don't know where to start." He said, half telling him as he did to Cynder.

"Maybe you should forget about it for now?" said Cynder playfully. She smirked and licked Spyro's neck to get his full attention. The attention made Spyro jump a little, startled by Cynder's behavior; she hadn't been able to keep her claws off him when they had been searching for Eren.

"You sure can't keep your hands off me, can you?" Spyro asked with a smirk as he looked into Cynder's eyes. His member was beginning to grow and he had his full attention on her.

"Well I should probably tell you that I'm in heat right now, so if you don't mind, can we get busy?" She asked with a giggle as she began to snake her tail to Spyro's private part and wrapped her tail around it with the sharp blade away from him. Cynder then began to squeeze and mover her tail, making Spyro moan with the sudden pleasure she was giving him.

The two dragons then locked their lips together, kissing each other with passion as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Spyro began to think that Cynder was going too far but he was enjoying it too much to say anything.

After two minutes of kissing and pleasure Cynder uncoiled her tail from around Spyro and instead moved her head down and coiled her tongue around it, causing Spyro to moan out louder. "Oh, Cynder!" He gasped, loving every second of it, which made Cynder smile. She drew his member into his mouth and began to suckle it, which made Spyro close his eyes tightly.

As her head bobbed up and down, she could feel her own sex growing wetter and her arousal increasing. She decided she liked the taste of Spyro, but what she truly relished was the fact that what she was doing, Spyro was enjoying; she'd do anything for him.

Spyro opened his eyes and looked at Cynder, he knew she was enjoying what she was doing and he suddenly thought of a way to return her favor. He began to work one of his claws inside her, causing her to purr with pleasure but she didn't stop pleasuring Spyro. He smirked as he then worked two of his clawed fingers inside her. This got a bigger reaction from Cynder and she slipped further into her heat, suckling on Spyro's member with twice the effort.

It was at this point that he asked her to stop. She looked up at him, confused, "What's wrong, my love?" She asked with concern. She saw him smirk and then she growled with surprise as he lifted her back legs up and dipped his head between them, snaking his tongue out to lap at her moist area. He had never tasted anything so sweet before and he continued to lick her. Cynder was taken aback.

Spyro lay on his back, pulling Cynder over him so he could continue to pleasure her, unable to pull his tongue away from his lover who moaned like she had never done before. She pushed her hips back against Spyro as she sighted his member again and drew it into her mouth, pleasuring him in return. They found it hard to concentrate on pleasing their partner when they themselves were being pleased and they both began to purr, which they had previously not known they could do; but they liked doing it now.

Finally, Cynder managed to pull herself away from Spyro and lay on her back, her wings spread out widely beneath her. He watched as she spread her hind legs open and revealed her wet entrance to him. "Spyro, I'm ready." She moaned, her heat causing her to sound needy. Spyro couldn't resist that and he lay down on top of her, entering her slowly, the sudden warmth and slickness making him groan.

Cynder, on the other hand, gasped as the sudden fullness brought her a slight pain. She shrugged it off however, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and folded her wings over his back, a sign that he wasn't going anywhere until she was done with him.

This display of hungry need only aroused Spyro further and he began to pull out and thrust his member back into her. They both moaned as their pleasure began to make their bodies heat up. Spyro began to move faster and faster and Cynder's cries were growing louder. "Ohhhh…Spyro…y-yes…ohhh."

The two dragons felt like they were in paradise and they hoped it would never come to an end but they knew that they couldn't last forever, despite it being the most wonderful feeling they had ever experienced. Although she knew that it would end soon, Cynder planned on getting as much out of it as possible. "S-Spyro, please…go harder." She pleaded.

Spyro smiled to himself and did exactly what she said, tightening his grip on her and thrusting harder, making her moan louder with approval. She wasn't satisfied, however. "Spyro…faster!" She practically screamed. Spyro was all too happy to oblige and increased the speed of his thrusts, the quick successions of emptiness and sudden fullness over and over again giving Cynder even more pleasure. She still didn't feel she had enough.

Spyro moaned as he began to feel something building inside him, "Oh, Cynder…you're so…so…warm."

She smiled and managed to whisper through a groan of pleasure. "Spyro, one more thing?" He looked into her face and saw the seductive smile on her face, knowing that she still wanted more. "Go, deeper…pleaseeee." She begged, her heat making her go crazy with desire.

Spyro purred and began to tighten his grip on her again. "Cynder, you know I'll do anything for you." He said as he looked into her eyes to see if she was ready. She closed her own eyes to prepare herself and then nodded. He smiled even though she couldn't see it and plunged into her depths, stretching into her further than he thought possible.

Cynder screamed in response and cried out. "It hurts!" Spyro, upon hearing that began to reduce the depths of his plunges but she growled. "But don't you dare stop!" She screamed again causing Spyro to carry out her demands. He was almost there, he could feel it, deep inside he knew that something was coming as he continued to move on top of his mate.

"Oh, Spyro," Cynder moaned as she felt an overwhelming need to release something. "Please…tell me you love me, say it please!"

"I love you, Cynder," Spyro replied quietly as he began to slow down slightly. "I love you." He said again, this time louder as he felt himself throb inside her. "Cynder, I love you!" He finally yelled out as he released inside her. The sudden flow of liquid from Spyro deep inside her caused her to scream and release her own fluids and they both shuddered in pleasure as they basked in the love between each other.

The two of them lay on top of one another, gasping for air. Spyro fell limp on top of her, his member still lodged deep within her. She tightened her wings around him, pulling him harder on to her, wanting to feel his weight to know that he was there for her like he always had been during the war with Malefor. Her eyes began to grow heavy, content with the full sensation she had and his weight on top of her. Five seconds later she fell asleep.

Eren once again awoke in a place where he didn't fall asleep. This time it was a damp cave, complete with the smell of cooking fish over a fire to his left. Tired of always somehow ending up on the floor, he tried to get up only to fail. He groaned in pain and he felt something on his back move. He snaked his head to the right to investigate and found a sleeping purple dragon.

The red dragon thought it was Spyro at first, but upon closer inspection, he noticed the feminine looks in her face and her body. Shocked by her, he momentarily forgot about his pain and injuries and stood up, his movement waking up the purple dragoness. She yawned as she noticed him staring at her and she slid off his back. "So, how are you feeling, Reddy?" She asked with a giggle.

He just stared at her with a blank look. "Y-you're a f-female p-p-purple dragon." He managed to blabber out.

The female couldn't help but giggle. "I like you, you're funny." Eren just looked at her; he didn't want to say a word. This only made the purple dragoness giggle more. "I'm Tina, what's your name, Reddy?" She asked

"Well, y-you can call me E-E-Eren." He yelled out nervously. Tina giggled again and started to walk around him. Eren didn't move but he kept his eyes on her, trying to figure out what she was up to. "You're not going to hurt me are you?" He asked worriedly. He saw the female look at him with a smirk and with a sudden glint of need in her eyes. "What does she want from me?" He asked himself, growing more worried as she continued to stare at him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch 3: A f-female d-dragoness-Rating: Safe**

Tina stared continually at Eren. She needed something from him but the red dragon had no idea what it was; he wasn't sure if she wanted to hurt him or not; it was hard to tell. "So, Eren," The purple dragon began to say, "where are you from?" she asked curiously. He didn't want to say a word, he was frightened that if he didn't then the dragoness might hurt him, become upset or do something else.

Eren was confused; he had no clue on how or what to say. "I don't know where I'm from any more." He eventually said. "I am lost, and I'm starting to think that where I once belonged to was just a dream and that this is my real life." Eren said sadly.

He felt like his heart was torn in two; he didn't know why but that was how it felt. He began to think of his mom, his dad, but try as he might he couldn't recall who they were now or their names…and it scared him. Eren suddenly felt weak again as he muttered to himself and laid back down on the cave floor; forgetting that the purple dragon was still there staring at him. He didn't mean to forget her but he was too deep in his own thoughts, contemplating how his life had left him in his current situation.

Tina, now looking at Eren with pity, forgot about her own needs and put it behind her. She saw a great sadness in the red dragon's eyes, almost as if a fire was about to die. Tina felt like she needed to nurse that fire, to keep it burning fiercely and alive. She had never seen such a handsome dragon, not to mention a very mysterious one. Tina decided to move towards him and then she lay down snugly against his side.

Eren grew uncomfortable and then began to shift awkwardly as Tina started to lick at the injuries on his neck. Startled by the sudden forwardness, he moved his neck away from Tina's tongue. "What are you doing?" He asked as he stared into Tina's dark purple eyes.

Tina stared back with a gentle look in her eyes and a caring expression on her face. "I only wish to clean your wounds." She answered with a soft and soothing voice that made Eren feel a bit more comfortable.

"You don't have to do that umm…Tina." He replied gently as he turned his head to look outside the cave. He saw the forest clearly, even if it was dark. Eren knew that his human eyes were not capable of seeing in the dark so he thought that there were some benefits to being a dragon.

"If you don't have your wounds cleaned then they may get infected." Tina said with a stern yet gentle tone to the red dragon. His head perked up and he looked at her again, before turning back to the mouth of the cave to think about it. Ten seconds later he turned his head to look at Tina once more and nodded.

Tina smiled and began to lick at the wounds again to clean them. Eren suddenly got the image of a kitten being groomed by its mother. He felt somewhat embarrassed, but on the other hand, however, Tina was very gentle and he soon started to purr as he began to enjoy it.

The purple dragoness heard this, giggled and then continued to clean his wounds. After an hour, she had cleaned all of the young male's wounds. Eren had to admit to himself, he had enjoyed that.

The two dragons then had a decent meal of cooked and raw fish that night. None had spoken whilst they ate. Afterwards he decided to see if he had broken anything in his body like he had thought. Eren stretched his wings to their limit, still finding the new muscles that controlled them strange, but he felt no pain; so far nothing seemed broken. That, plus the fact he could still move his other appendages, including his strangely odd tail, led him to the assumption that he was healthy, if a little worse for wear.

He sighed in relief now that he was sure he had no serious injuries, just scrapes, bumps and bruises. He then turned to see Tina lay back down on the cave floor after disposing of the left over fish, deep in her own thoughts. For some reason he was beginning to look at her in a new light. Eren began to think that she looked beautiful, and surprisingly he also thought she was attractive, at least until he shook the thoughts out of his mind; he knew he shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Thank you." He said gently, breaking the silence.

The purple dragoness snapped out of her own thoughts when his voice sounded and she looked at him with a confused look, "Huh, did you say something?" She asked.

Eren chuckled at that and smiled at her. "I want to thank you for all you have done for me." He said nervously. "How can I repay you for your help?"

Tina smiled. There was one thing on her mind that she wanted to do but she decided to drop it for now and find out more about the red dragon first. "You can repay me later, Eren. For now I just want to hear your story, if that's alright with you." Tina said shyly.

He wasn't sure if he should tell her, she might laugh at him and then he'd have to leave, hating it when no one would believe him. However, he did not want to leave, he enjoyed being in her presence and he wanted to stay, that is, if she would let him. "If I tell you my story, Tina, promise me you won't laugh at me when I do?" He asked nervously.

A look of confusion flashed across her face but it soon disappeared and was replaced with a smile. "I will not laugh at you Eren. I feel very close to you now, as if I've known you my whole life so please, lie by me and tell me your story?" Tina asked and then waited for him to come near her.

Eren hesitated a bit at first but then clumsily made his way to her and took his place by Tina's side. His leg muscles started to cramp slightly but he ignored it; he knew that he would heal given time. Eren then looked at Tina who was waiting patiently for him to begin.

"You see, Tina, I'm not really a Dragon. I'm a human but my kind doesn't exist in this world. I'm a lone human who came here and for what reason you might ask, I cannot recall. All I know is that when I came to this world without warning I woke up as a dragon. I don't remember much of the memories of my past but I wish to know them." Eren then stopped to see if Tina was laughing at him. She wasn't. Instead she was looking at him with interest, waiting patiently for him to finish.

"I then ran into two dragons named Spyro and Cynder. Spyro is a purple dragon like you, Tina, and Cynder is a black dragoness that helped Spyro save this world from Malefor." When he said this, he stopped as he saw Tina cringe at that name. Malefor was obviously a name she didn't want to hear; Eren knew something had happened between the female and the Dark Master but what? He didn't ask if she knew of Malefor, however, but he did want to know if she knew Spyro and Cynder. "Tina, do you know Spyro and Cynder?"

Tina looked into Eren's eyes. She believed his story but she didn't care if he was a human; she didn't know what they looked like, not that it mattered she thought to herself. "Eren, not only do I know who Spyro and Cynder are but I also know Malefor…he's...my father, Eren. He hid me from himself and the world to make sure that I didn't end up like him. He abandoned me to ensure that I would never end up on the same path he chose." She explained, looking down at the cave floor to avoid his gaze.

"So I made sure that I didn't go down that road for my father's sake." She continued quietly. "But I wish I had had the chance to see my father one last time before Spyro and Cynder killed him." This was said with a small growl as she scratched at the cave floor with her deadly claws.

"I've lived alone in this forest for as long as I can remember. I lived happily…well…I try to. I have trained myself to learn the elements of my world and so far I have mastered everything that Spyro can do. I have power over fire, ice, electricity and earth. However, I've surpassed Spyro in one aspect; I've learnt a new element that controls the minds of others in the same way that Cynder's shadow fire can; they are kind of the same in a way." Tina finally finished.

Eren looked at her with mixed awe and pity. "Eren, I do believe in your story; I see no reason why I should laugh at it." Tina looked up from the floor and giggled when she saw that Eren was looking at her with a caring expression on his face. He was glad that Tina was the first one to care and believe him; she didn't think of him as a joke.

Tina smiled and licked him on the face to show that she really cared for him. Eren was glad that he had red scales; he was blushing furiously. "Eren, would you like to stay with me?" Tina asked hopefully.

He took a double take; he didn't know what to say. For some reason he knew that she liked him in way that boyfriends and girlfriends like each other. However this felt very wrong. He was human…but he knew he had to make a choice. He looked into the dark purple eyes of the dragoness next to him and found himself lost in them. It was then that he made a decision and he smiled at her and licked her on her forehead.

"Tina, I would love to stay with you." He said happily. Tina smiled and then rubbed her head against his broad chest; she was so delighted that she felt her heart would burst.

Eren felt odd but joyful at the same time. He then felt tired again, his injuries draining his body of energy. He asked Tina if he could go to sleep, which she of course thought was a good idea; it was late. They both curled up together to sleep, happy in the knowledge that they weren't alone anymore.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch 4: The Calm before the Storm-Rating: Mostly Safe: Romance Theme/Minor Intimate References**

Spyro and Cynder awoke the next morning and proceeded to have a decent meal of two rabbits that Spyro had caught for him and his mate. Cynder thanked him and they both ate in silence, their minds playing over the fun they were having the night before.

Cynder had never been in heat before but the four guardians had told her about it, of how it works. She was still too young to have hatchlings but they had said she would reach the age of being in heat before she reached the age of egg bearing.

She let out a sigh of relief at that thought, happy to not be ready to raise a family with Spyro just yet. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be life if she did bear Spyro's children when she was older though. She smiled at the thought of seeing Spyro and his son's and daughter's flying in the sunset, happily playing.

Spyro finally finished his meal and gave a look to Cynder, who was now staring into open space with a happy smile on her face. "What's on your mind, Cynder?" He asked curiously.

Cynder looked back at her lover and stared at him with a now weary smile. "Oh, just last night, that's all." She said with embarrassment. Spyro looked into her eyes and knew that wasn't the case. However, he respected her privacy and decided to change the subject.

"Are you going to eat that?" He asked as he pointed at the dead rabbit that lay half eaten by her claws. She looked at it and shook her head in response; she wasn't hungry. She then stood up, stretched her wings and then the rest of her body's muscles as Spyro watched with amusement.

"Why don't we go and get some water and then after that we could get on our way and find this Eren and bring him back with us?" Cynder then said as she looked at Spyro. "I feel bad that I yelled at him like that back at the temple, I didn't mean to, well…I did ...but I think it was just because I was in heat and all I wanted was to be alone with you no matter who was with us." Spyro remained quiet, waiting for Cynder to finish.

"I guess you can say I was not thinking straight at all ...I'm sorry, Spyro, that I was tempting you like that, it was odd for me to do so. I had no self-control that night and for that I'm sorry." She finished as she looked at the cave floor.

Spyro stood up and went to her, lifting her head with his tail to make her look into his eyes. "Don't be sorry, Cynder. It was all natural for you and me. Besides, I love you the same way that I always have. I will never leave you for anything and you can be sure of that. When I first saw you I thought that you were the most beautiful dragon that existed, even when you were controlled by the Dark Master. I knew at that moment you and I were meant for each other even if we first collided in battle."

Cynder was touched by Spyro's words and kissed him on the lips, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Spyro, you never cease to amaze me..." She muttered.

Both dragons then cleaned the mess they had made and then set off to get a drink of water. When their thirst was quenched they continued their search for their strange and mysterious red-dragon friend. They hoped nothing bad had happened to him and that they could find him before the sunset. "Boy, I hope he's ok out there in the forest." Cynder said with worry, still feeling bad for being so offensive towards him the day before.

Spyro too felt bad for laughing at Eren when he had told both the dragons about him not being a real dragon, his eyes filled with the look that showed he needed help. "I'm sure he's ok, Cynder, but I still want to find him and ask him a few questions. You know, Cynder, the more I think about it the more I think he was telling us the truth…I don't know why." He was in deep thought and so was Cynder. Both Dragons walked further into the forest looking for any clue or sign of Eren the dragon.

Spyro looked up to the sky; it was getting dark. "Looks like a storm is coming soon, Cynder, we better hurry before it rains hard." Spyro warned

Tina snapped awake, breathing hard and her heart pounding, a result of the dream she had too often. And every time she had it she always cried. This time was no different. Tears flowed down her face and onto the cave floor, making a small puddle in front of her between her feet.

A clap of thunder boomed outside of the cave and woke Eren with a start. He had never heard thunder like that before; it was louder than anything he had ever heard. He then heard sobbing and turned his head to look at Tina, immediately noticing the tears streaming from her eyes. "What's wrong, Tina?" he asked, making her jump slightly. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He said, looking at her with sorrow; for some reason he didn't like to see her upset.

Tina stopped her crying, wiped her tears away and then looked at Eren. "I'm fine, Eren it's just…I have a dream that never seems to leave me alone…about my past long ago; it won't stop haunting me." She said sadly, putting her head down to think.

Eren didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better, all he could manage was to look at her. He found that he couldn't stop staring; he was eyeing her from head to tail. He liked the look of her; she was so beautiful for a dragon and a very attractive one too. A dragon princess by any standards. As Eren continued to eye her he realized what he was doing and shook the pleasant thoughts out of his mind.

'Come on, Eren, get a hold of yourself, you can't love a dragon, what's wrong with you?!' He thought to himself as he looked away but he couldn't make himself stop, he made sure not to show it to Tina, however. He looked at her once again and saw that she was shivering; he couldn't tell whether it was because she was cold or because she was afraid, but he didn't think the air was cold.

Eren had an idea but he wasn't sure if he should carry it out. He thought about it for a minute, then decided to go through with it and made a bold move, placing one of his wings over her and snuggling closer to her for her to feel the warmth. Eren was surprised at how cold she was and he pressed his wing tighter against her.

Tina lifted her head up to look a Eren, who gave her a warm smile. She blushed but it soon passed and, without warning, she gave him a kiss on the lips. The red dragon was stunned at that and pulled away from her, confusing Tina as she watched him turn away and stare at the cave floor. "I-I'm sorry, Eren, I should not have rushed you like that." She apologised quickly as she looked at him, waiting for him to turn back to her.

"You caught me by surprise, Tina." He said still looking at the floor. Tina felt bad and was about to apologise again but Eren interrupted her before she could as he came in with a kiss of his own, surprising Tina, but she didn't pull away from him.

The kiss ended and both dragons stared into each other's eyes. Eren couldn't believe what he had just done; he was falling in love with a dragon. His mind kept yelling at him, "What is wrong with you?! You're a human not a dragon, stop before it is too late!" However, his heart was screaming something else, "Take her, love her, she's yours!"

Tina was ecstatic, too happy to even think about the fact that she had finally found the mate she had always wanted; she'd do whatever it took to please him. She was about to kiss him again but the earth began to shake distracting her. Eren and Tina held on to each other and hoped that the ground would stop shaking as the rain continued as heavily as ever and the flashes of lightning and the roars of answering thunder bellowed from the sky.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch 5: Storm Chasers-Rating: Safe**

Spyro and Cynder were both running for shelter from the heavy rain. Both thought it would be better if they turned back the way they came but lightning struck a nearby tree, startling them and they spirited away, afraid that the lightning may hit them. They ran through the forest and was shocked to see a huge tree ripped straight out of the earth and crash to the ground.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled over the roaring wind and rain. Spyro barley heard her but he looked at her and saw she was looking at the sky in horror. He followed her gaze and sighted a huge tornado ripping the trees from the earth. The two dragons ran for their lives away from the monstrous tornado; flying would be a lot faster but it wasn't the wisest choice and they knew better.

Cynder was ahead of Spyro telling him to move faster. She turned to see if he was still behind her and her eyes grew wide. She darted back, startling Spyro and then tackled him to the ground, right before a tree blew over them, almost taking off their heads. Spyro was in shock for a few seconds and then was about to thank his mate but she interrupted. "Come on, Spyro, we can't stay here!" Spyro nodded and, without any hesitation, stood up and ran with Cynder by his side.

"This storm is not natural!" Spyro growled in irritation as the rain buffeted his face. Cynder agreed with him but kept silent, she needed all her concentration on running from the storm, which changed direction and seemed to be following them.

Cynder turned to look back again and saw another tree heading their way. "Duck!" She yelled and both dragons fell to their stomachs on the soaked grass. The water was cold and seeped through their scales to their sensitive skin. The cold shock caused both dragons to let out startled cries and then they were up and ready to move. They dashed forwards once again and continued through the forest, not looking back this time, noticing that the trees were beginning to be thrown much higher over their heads.

"Spyro, we don't have a clue where we are going, we have to be careful!" Cynder warned, yelling over the raging storm. Spyro knew that but if they didn't move quickly they would be hit by something. He was ahead of Cynder now and when he checked to see how far behind she was he looked further towards the trees. It was then he saw the dark figures jumping from branch to branch.

"Apes?" Spyro said to himself. "Great, just what we need! Cynder, we must move faster, we have some old friends on our tails." Spyro yelled. She got the message and looked at the trees to see the apes for herself.

Spyro watched one leap from one of the trees, heading for Cynder. "Watch out!" Spyro roared summoning a lightning bolt from his maw and firing it at the ape. It hit the ugly ape in the chest and it fell back dead with a small splash. Another Ape came down but it was ahead of Spyro, who missed it due to him facing Cynder.

Cynder, on the other hand, didn't and she took a breath and gave an ear splitting screech. The sound waves gathered together and merged, creating a red sphere that hit the ape who was about to club Spyro. The attack left it paralyzed with fear as it dropped to its knees and shook. Spyro turned to see the shaking and ugly ape and, with all his might, rammed his horns into its face, breaking its neck and leaving it dead.

"Spyro, what do they want?" Cynder yelled to her love.

"I-I do not know." Spyro replied as he continued to run

"We have to lose them now." Cynder said with worry following him as she saw the apes pursuing them from a safe distant.

"I know, Cynder, your right. But we can't shake them off unless we fly and that's not going to happen." Spyro said with irritation. He would love to fight them all right now but with the tornado on their path it wasn't the best of options, not unless the tornado shifted away from them.

Cynder had caught up with Spyro and they both turned their heads, summoning their breath elements against the apes as they ran. Spyro was the more successful, his lightning breath jumping across from ape to ape due to the rain.. One by one apes fell dead but many more remained to take their place.

"Where are they coming from?" Cynder said with frustration, panting for breath. Both dragons could feel their energy draining as they used their breath elements against their foe's.

Spyro saw a steep hill ahead of him and he stopped just before he slipped down it. But Cynder wasn't looking in front of her, after just finish dealing with another nasty ape that dared to jump at her. When she turned to look back she gasped and collided with Spyro. Both dragon's yelped and fell down the slope together, the mud and water making them slide with ridiculous speed. They were helpless, unable to get up, only able to control their descent just enough to dodge the trees on their left and right.

On top of the hill the apes didn't follow but left to take cover from the deadly tornado wrecking the forest. They hoped that Spyro would be smashed against the trees and die a painful death. They didn't serve the dark master any more but they wanted to take revenge for their brother's who had been killed by Spyro and his mate long ago.

Meanwhile, the two dragons had reached a speed fast enough so that they couldn't control it in any way. "Things can't get any worse than this." Spyro said irritably as he held on to his mate. But he was proven wrong as the earth suddenly began to shake.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Cynder growled into his shoulder as they continued going down the hill.

As the earth shook a dark hole opened up in the hidden temple that had been claimed by Spyro and Cynder and a large purple dragon was expelled from it, hitting the floor with a thud.

Many dark dragons drifted in front of the dragon and stared down at him with disgust and hatred, but that could not be seen from their misty, white eyes. "You are too weak, Malefor." One of the dragons of the dark elements said. "We should have known better than to rely on you, you with your soft heart that made you weak to begin with. But we were determined to destroy this world, this world that doesn't deserve to exist, the same goes for the pathetic creatures that live in it."

Malefor wondered why he had been sent back. The purple dragons of old had sent him to the unknown but the dark elements rescued him. But he didn't understand why; they didn't control him anymore. The dragon looked at the forbidden elements. "I-I don't understand ,why did you bring me back if I failed you? You do not want anything to do with me so why am I here?" Malefor asked angrily.

A different element answered. "Now that you have returned we will watch with pleasure as the enemies that you made, which could include the entire world, come after you, wanting to torture and kill you. It will be much harder for you to fight them away without us to help you now." It then chuckled, followed by the rest of them.

Malefor knew they were right, there would be hell to pay if he showed himself to the world. He then watched as the elements returned to the hole, the earth shaking again as it covered itself. Malefor stared at where it had been, it was gone, as if it had never been there.

He didn't know what to do, he wished that he'd never returned as he walked through the temple, moving down one of the halls. He followed it until he reached a chamber with a huge padded cushion that looked to be able to fit three dragons his size; he noticed a burnt spot in the corner of it. He smelled the air, deducing by their scent that there were young dragon's living in the room. The smell was very familiar to him but he couldn't recall, than he remembered, his head perking up as he did.

"Spyro, Cynder, they live here." Malefor said to himself. He wasn't worried; he would be gone by the time they got back. He knew they would be in a cave nearby, the storm he could hear would be preventing them from returning to their temple until it ended. As soon as the storm ended he would leave, Spyro and Cynder would never know he had been in their home.

The great purple dragon couldn't help but look around, he knew he'd been in the temple long ago but he just couldn't think when. "I know this place…this is where…." Malefor's eyes widened as he remembered. "This is where I raised my family!"

He began to have a flashback of his past long before he became the dark master and he moved to pillow to lie down on the pillow. He felt confused as well as weak. He soon fell asleep on the pillow, too tired to try to get back up.

Tina and Eren let go of each other and stood up when the earth stopped shaking. Both dragons walked out of the cave to see the damage done to the forest so far. Tina was first one out to look around. "What in the dragon realm, the forest is a mess." Tina exclaimed with disbelief. Eren was also shocked at the devastation, he had never experienced a storm so fierce before, and it looked like it was far from over.

Yelling and screaming caught his attention at that point, as well as Tina's, and they both turned to see a purple dragon and a black dragoness sliding down the steep hill towards them. The dragons were moving too fast and Eren and Tina didn't have time to get out of the way; all four dragons collided and slid across the wet and muddy ground.

They came to a stop at the mouth of the cave and now that they were over the shock Eren looked at the two dragons. "Spyro, Cynder, is that you?" He asked with surprise. He didn't know why but he was kind of happy that they were there, even if they had laughed at him.

"Can you please get off me, Eren." Cynder said from beneath the red dragon. When he noticed that he was on top of her he blushed and moved to Spyro, not noticing the smaller blush hidden on Cynder's face.

"Why are you two here?" The red dragon asked the purple male, who was busy rubbing his head until he looked at Eren.

"We were looking for you," He replied, still slightly dazed. "We wanted you to stay with us. We felt bad for not believing you but Cynder and I talked it over and we wanted to ask you some questions about it whilst you stay. So what do you say?"

It was then that Tina stepped forwards to look at Spyro. The male took notice of her and his jaw dropped in awe of the fact that another purple dragon other than him existed. Cynder was just as surprised as her mate and had been staring silently at Tina since she noticed her.

Tina felt like she needed to do something to Spyro for the death of her father but she quickly shook away the thoughts; she knew Spyro and Cynder had a reason for it so she couldn't blame them, despite how difficult it was. She turned away from the staring eyes and headed into her cave. "Unless you want to stay out in the storm it would be best if you joined us." She said gently as she disappeared without a single glance back.

Eren watched her leave and then turned back to Spyro and Cynder. "Please, come in, I'm kind of glad that I can see you again." He said happily as he made his way into the cave. "And in case you were wondering, her name is Tina."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other in disbelief, they couldn't believe that there was another purple dragon, they both thought that Spyro was the only one. "Is this possible?" Spyro asked, almost to himself, as he looked at Cynder

"I-I do not know what to say, Spyro, this is something new to us. I think we should return to the dragon city and take Eren and Tina with us." Cynder replied.

Spyro agreed, he thought it was time he and Cynder went back to the city and Eren and Tina made the perfect excuse. However after the way Tina had reacted to their sudden appearance he didn't think it would be easy to persuade them to go to the city, he couldn't explain why. They became aware of the storm again when a particularly heavy wind rushed into them and they both moved into the warm cave, out of the weather. As they walked they wondered what other surprises the future would bring.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch 6: Lights out for Eren-Rating:Safe**

Spyro and Cynder looked around the cave as they entered it; the cavern was easily big enough to comfortably fit ten fully grown dragons. Tina was busy tending to a fire when Spyro looked at her, she didn't seem to care that both Spyro and Cynder continued to stare at her with disbelief.

"You two are a mess," Eren began to say, taking note of the mud and twigs caught in the two dragons' scales from their run through the forest; they both needed a bath.

"Yes, I think we are and when the storm clears I want to take a bath as quickly as possible," Spyro said as he sat down and began to pull at a twig caught under a scale on his foot. "However until then I think it best we stay here, and since there isn't much else to do I think now is the best time to ask you two a few things, if that's ok?"

Eren didn't know exactly what they wanted to ask him but he agreed to tell them what he knew. He couldn't say the same for Tina, however, as she still sat with her back to the three dragons that looked at her. Eren could tell that she wasn't happy to see them and he knew that she was angry with them for being responsible for her father's demise. "I don't think that Tina wishes to speak with you just yet but you can ask me all you want, what do you want to know?" He asked, lying down and giving a quick glance to Cynder who was busy cleaning her wings and clawing at a thorn that had found its way into her side.

Spyro gave a weak smile to the red dragon. "Well, Eren, you told us a bit about yourself at the temple but we still wish to know how you can be from another world and know all about us and this world but you can't remember anything about your own world or your past."

It was Eren's turn to smile this time as he chuckled lightly at the question, after all, even he didn't know the answer. "Well, Spyro, I don't remember much about my past anymore, only that I was human and that my world was called Earth. I don't know how I got here but I will find a way to get back, or at least recover my memories. The problem is I don't really know where to start and I don't think it's going to happen any time soon."

Cynder lifted her head from her wings to look at Eren, "You mean you don't remember who your friends or family are, where you were raised or any mate you might have had?" She asked with a look of pity on her face.

"I'm afraid so, Cynder," He replied as he shivered at the thought. "I don't remember anyone, not even my mother or father…as far as I know I might not even have had a mother or father." He had lost so much of his past, his history of his former life apart from his species. It stressed out his mind knowing that his life was a complete mess at the moment; he was simply lost in a world that was familiar to him yet foreign at the same time.

He was suddenly struck by a wave of weariness and feeling tired, he yawned and fell to the ground, unconscious. The suddenness of Eren's actions startled Spyro and Cynder and they rushed forwards to make sure he was ok and breathing. They didn't notice that Tina had turned around after she heard the thud. She rushed over to him first, worry in her eyes, giving Spyro and Cynder a warning growl to stay away.

The growl worked and the two dragons stopped in their tracks. "Stay away from him!" Tina hissed at them. "What did you do to him?" The sudden aggressiveness from the purple female took the other two dragons by surprise as she growled angrily at them. "You took my father but I will not let you take him from me as well!"

Spyro and Cynder were stunned, they didn't know what she meant by that but Spyro needed to calm her down, stepping forwards to talk to her. "Please, calm down, Tina. Who do you mean by your father?" He asked gently.

Tina looked down at the sleeping Eren with love and then looked back up at Spyro with a cold look in her eyes. "My father ...was none other than Malefor." She said before returning her attention to Eren, trying to wake him. She shook him gently and licked his cheek but he didn't respond, almost as if he was in a coma. This worried Tina further and she darted her gaze back to Spyro and Cynder who had been shocked into silence.

Cynder was first to recover from the extraordinary news. "Y-you're the daughter of the dark master?" She asked in awe. "But how is that even possible?"

Tina gave her an irritated look and then explained. "I see no reason why I have to tell you again. I am the daughter of Malefor and Cynthia. And I'm proud of it, although I'm not proud of the deeds my father committed, but that wasn't his fault. It was the Masters' fault; if they hadn't taught him the forbidden elements back in my time then he would still be here, along with my mother." She finished with an angry snap of her jaws.

It was then that Spyro recovered from his own shock and he gave her a confused look. "What do you mean, your time? I don't understand, are you older than you look?" He asked curiously. Tina didn't answer; she had gone back to trying to wake up Eren. He didn't stir once. The only thing she was grateful for was that he was breathing normally, which was a good sign.

Spyro then turned his attention on Eren when he realised Tina wasn't going to answer him and he thought about the odd things that had happened since they discovered Eren in the forest. "Tina, Cynder and I didn't do anything to Eren." Spyro began gently, his mind slowly putting everything together. "I think I have an idea what's wrong with him and if I'm right then he's just dreaming and The Chronicler is talking to him. I think for now the best thing we can do is wait and see what happens, he'll be fine, I promise you."

Tina didn't look at him but for some reason she believed him and she moved to lie down by Eren's side, wrapping her wings around him to keep him warm. "I will take your word for it now, Spyro, but if he doesn't wake soon then I will assume that you've done something to him and you will pay; I won't have you ruin my life now that I'm happy for once. I have a chance to make things right for myself and I'll do anything to make sure nothing jeopardise that."

Tina continued to look at Spyro who blankly stared at her cold look she was giving him. "It will be a long time before I can think of you two as friends. I know what you did to my father was the right thing to do but he wasn't carrying out his own actions, could you honestly tell me you couldn't have shown him any mercy?" She finished with a slight growl.

This time it was Cynder's turn to give a look of irritation. "If he gave mercy to the ones he considered weak who only wanted to live in peace then I would have been merciful. But he didn't, he was destroying the world, Tina, if Spyro and I hadn't stopped him then none of us would be here, everything would have been destroyed. He almost did destroy the world, if it wasn't for Spyro's powers to undo the damage Malefor caused then we'd all be dead."

Tina began to cry at the truth that Cynder forced upon her. "But it wasn't his fault, I swear!" She balled out as she began to cry uncontrollably. Spyro and Cynder shared looks of pity and wished they could do something but they knew that the loss and the betrayal Tina felt for her father could not be helped.

"Tina, we want to help you and Eren in any way that we can. If you would allow us then we'd like to get to know you both and maybe get the chance to make your life better. I mean, everyone needs friends, right?" Spyro began gently. "And I'm truly sorry about your father. If we knew of a way to have turned him back to the dragon you remembered then we would have but at the time what we did was the only option. I'm sorry."

Spyro began to move towards the other purple dragon when he finished, which worried Cynder because Tina was showing every sign that she could attack at any given moment. Tina growled at Spyro as he approached but he just ignored it. "Please, Tina, give us a chance. You can blame us if you want but we are not like what you think we are." He said gently, placing his clawed hand out as a sign of peace and friendship.

Cynder watched carefully from behind Spyro, worried that he was going to be attacked. Tina gave another small growl to the male dragon and looked away from the outstretched hand. She then looked back at Spyro with a stern look and grasped the hand with her own. She forced a smile. "I will not judge you, Spyro, Cynder. Like I said before, I knew you had a good reason for your actions, I was just mad at you for taking the last of my family from me. I know it was wrong of me to do so and for that I apologize but for now I think we should just leave the past behind us and move on."

Tina felt better after letting go of her grudge. It made her feel lighter and slightly happier. Spyro and Cynder lay next to Eren and Tina soon found herself telling the two all about her life, almost as easily as she had told Eren. She began to think that maybe being friends with Spyro and Cynder wasn't a bad thing; after all, she hadn't been able to hang out with any dragons when she was younger.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch 7: A Message of Wisdom-Safe**

"So that's my story," Tina said sadly. She then remained quiet whilst Spyro and Cynder thought about the turbulent life she had lived. They both agreed that it was very sad, and they both wanted to do something for her but they knew that her past was hers and nothing they could do would change that fact.

Spyro was first to break the silence, his wonder getting the better of him. "It's amazing that you met Ignitus and the other guardians when they were younger. If you don't mind me asking, how old were you compared to them?" He asked with a nervous smile.

Tina just shrugged her draconic shoulders, "Well I'm not at all certain but I think I was about five years younger than them, but Ignitus was the oldest, he was eight years older than me, but again, I'm not certain." She then began to think back over her memories with them. "They were the only dragons around I could really play with. Each one of them made me feel lucky and special to have them as friends but they were also shy when they got near me, almost as if they wanted to ask me something but were too afraid, but when they did tell me all they said was gibberish, I never really understood what they were trying to say."

Spyro found it hard to imagine that the Guardians could be shy but he remained quiet whilst Tina continued. "They were always good for fun when I was bored. I mean, talking to Volteer was a game in itself; he spoke so fast that you'd have to try and guess what he was saying. Then there was Terrador, he liked to train a lot and I used to join in. He got nervous from time to time when he had to teach me but he was still fun. I'll never forget the way his powerful muscles rippled beneath his hard scales when he crushed rocks like they were nothing."

Tina stopped at that moment, gazing into the past. At least until she realised what she was doing and noticed Spyro and Cynder giving her an amused look, she then blushed profusely. "But that was a long time ago," She quickly said, shifting her mind onto other thoughts. "My favourite was Ignitus though. He was by far the most handsome, wisest and had his own strengths that far surpassed the other guardians. He had some form of magic that I couldn't really understand but I never focused on that because he used to tell me the most wondrous of stories in such a way that it felt like I was actually there."

Tina then stopped, her cheerful expression remaining on her face as she turned to look at the unconscious Eren with a realisation; in a way, he reminded her of Ignitus. She then turned back to the other two dragons. "Spyro, Cynder…you wouldn't happen to know where the guardians are now do you? That is…if they're still alive."

Spyro smiled weakly at her. "Well if I'm right then they should be at the dragon city of Warfang, I don't think they would have had time to repair the temple. But Ignitus…he died…trying to get us through the belt of fire that prevented us from reaching Mal…your father." He finished, with a sad tone.

That didn't shock Tina too much, she had expected something like that; it still made her eyes water, however. "At least I know that the others are ok," she finally said. "I would like to see my uncle Cyril again; it'll be interesting to see him as an old dragon when I used to know him as not much older than myself." She finished with a small giggle.

Spyro's face brightened when she said that. "So does that mean you want to come with us to Warfang to see them?" Cynder asked, equally as happy as Spyro.

Tina nodded enthusiastically. "I'm sure Eren wouldn't mind, he might even be excited to go." She giggled at the thought of having Eren by her side when she visited the city; she had never been there before so they'd both be able to explore it together. They all looked at Eren, who appeared to be far from waking up; Spyro began to worry if Eren really was speaking to The Chronicler or if he'd just collapsed.

Eren didn't exactly know where he was. He stood before the entrance to a vast temple, the grey stone matching the equally grey floors and complementing the white sand that lay around the area. He looked up at the temple's entrance and hesitated before deciding to enter. He felt like he knew the place somehow, which gave him a creepy feeling, especially when he began to hear whispering coming from the walls.

"Strange, it's almost like I'm being guided in the right direction," he said to himself as he began moving through corridors and ignoring others. When he reached a dead-end, however, he growled with annoyance. "Looks like I spoke to soon."

It was then that the whispering grew louder and Eren began to feel scared; it wasn't everyday he was whispered at by walls. They grew in numbers too but one voice sounded out clearly and Eren understood it. "What goes up, but never comes down?" It said to him.

That confused Eren and he momentarily forgot about the ridiculousness of a wall asking him a question. The first thing he thought of was a dragon, but then he realised that they do indeed come down to rest. He then thought the sun but when he said it allowed the whispering wall said nothing but the riddle again. "How am I supposed to know that?!" He snapped when his frustration got the better of him.

The voice repeated itself again and Eren sighed. "I'm not good at riddles, this is a waste of my time," he growled. He continued to guess answers but none of them were right and when he reached the border of insanity he gave up and decided to look for another way forwards. To his horror, however, he soon found himself facing the same wall with its same riddle.

Eren was about ready to hang himself, he'd been wandering through the temple for quite a while and the wall was exasperating him. Deciding that there was nothing else for it, he sat down on his haunches before the wall and concentrated, analysing the riddle as much as he could, hoping to find an answer.

After two minutes something inside his head clicked. "I know what the answer is," He said excitedly as he stood up. "My age. It always goes up with every passing second even when you're dead but it can never go down, you can't grow younger. Is that the answer to your riddle?" He asked calmly, hoping it was.

His answer came in the form of a door materializing in the wall before him, the whispering returning to their quiet murmurings. Thankful that he no longer had to stay in the hallway, Eren quickly went through the door which, unnoticed by Eren, closed and vanished behind him. He was far too interested in the huge hourglass in the middle of the room he'd just entered to care much about anything else.

He stared in awe at it for a while until he had seen all he could and he tore his gaze away, noticing the shelves that lined the walls of the room, each one packed with books. He didn't know how but he knew that each one of these books contained the lives of the dragons that had died and the ones that still lived.

Eren felt like a five year old as he explored the room, running from object to object as each one intrigued him. There was one thing that caught his eye the most however; probably because it was inaccessible. It was a large leather-bound book that hovered in the air; its pages open to anyone tall enough to read it.

"So, young dragon, do you like what you have seen so far?" An old male voice called out of nowhere, making Eren jump. He began searching for the voice but it wasn't until he did a full turn did he realise the voice had come from a dragon stood behind him, a dragon with greenish-blue scales, an odd necklace around its neck and a warm smile on its face.

Eren stared at the large dragon with awe. "Y-you must be umm…the C-C-Chronicler, right?" He asked nervously, making the blue dragon give a small laugh.

Try not to be nervous, young dragon, I only wish to speak with you, nothing more. Now, what was it I was going to ask you…I find it difficult to keep my mind on present matters you see, what with all the knowledge around me…hmm…ah, yes, do you know my name, young dragon?" The Chronicler asked. Eren wasn't sure but again he seemed to know something that he shouldn't, at least as far as he knew. For some reason, the Chronicler knew that Eren knew the Chronicler's name, which again confused the red dragon.

Swallowing his nerves and clearing his throat, Eren answered the Chronicler. "Your name is Ignitus."

The Chronicler smiled and nodded his head. "Indeed I am. My name is Ignitus and I welcome you to my domain. Come now, there is much for you to know in so little time so please, come closer." Eren didn't hesitate; he quickly moved beside Ignitus and sat on his haunches. "You realise that you were born a human, right, Eren?" The Chronicler continued, making Eren uneasy at hearing his name being spoken. Eren nodded but didn't say a word; if anyone knew of his past it would be The Chronicler.

Ignitus summoned a book from one of the shelves and it floated down in front of the two dragons and opened to a seemingly random page; but Eren knew that that was the page Ignitus wanted. "This book might give you an incline as to what your destiny is, Eren, and the reason as to why you were brought to this world. You see, long before any dragon in our recent history was born the first human entered into our world, and, like you, was transformed into a dragon with little memory of his former life.

"He was found and cared for by a purple dragon from that time, almost as if this human was the dragon's son. This purple dragon was the first dragon in the records here to be named Spyro, a remarkable coincidence but true nonetheless. He also had a mate; she was named Ember and was a fire dragon with pink scales. As I said, the red dragon was trained by Spyro and learned many elements that the purple dragon thought impossible.

"No one knew that the red dragon was human, not even Spyro, and that is why Spyro was worried; he feared that many of the other dragons would think the red dragon is evil and will choose to end the red dragon's life. Spyro naturally would not allow that to happen and so he spirited the red dragon away with Ember to The Chronicler of that age to keep him safe.

"But as with many tales worthy of mentioning, things were not that easy. If the red dragon was not disposed of then the dragons, especially the purple dragons would be cursed for all eternity and the elements of evil would have a greater chance of taking over the world and destroying it. It was never in the purple dragon's blood to bring destruction upon the world but upon the human's arrival to our lands the balance of power in the dragon realms was shifted and made things…complicated.

"Spyro refused to kill the red dragon; as I said before, he was like a son to him and Ember. The Chronicler warned the pair that if he lived then they would doom them all but they did not listen. But the benevolent gods had already decided to send the human back to his world but in order to do that they would have to make the human face one of the malevolent gods. The gods thought of it as a game, and whoever won earned the right to do with the world as they saw fit, be it to destroy or help it flourish.

"I guess after all this time you are wondering what the red dragon was called. Well, his name was a combination of both his…adoptive parents names due to him not being able to remember his true name; he was called Embro. He gladly took the name and was proud of it, even when his 'father' told him that the future of the world was in his hands and that he had to face the dragon god of destruction and chaos, Buka.

"Spyro wasn't confident in Embro's abilities, no dragon could ever hope to compete with Buka and succeed. But Embro proved otherwise. He challenged the god and it went in his favour, the benevolent gods were truly on his side. That was when Buka proposed a deal, however. He made a deal with Embro that the malevolent gods would not harm the world with direct force but instead live in the realms as temptation, giving dragons the choice to join them and serve them.

"The deal was accepted but at a price. Indeed the dragons were not cursed but the purple dragons like Spyro were made to be more easily tempted to perform evil tasks and duties at the behest of the elements of evil. No one knows of this legend but me and the gods, Eren, and I have refused to speak of it until now and shall never speak of it again." Eren sat in silence when Ignitus finished, absorbing the knowledge that he had just been given. "Embro was returned to his own world, Eren, as a human. He left behind bits of his history which I can not explain to you at this moment. It's time for you to wake up."

Eren quickly looked at the greater dragon. "But you haven't told me anything of my own history, do you have it here, in one of these books?"

Ignitus gave him a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, Eren, but now is not the time for you to know. However, you will learn things on your own in time…if you are perceptive enough." Eren wanted to complain and ask more questions but he began to grow tired. "And before you go, please tell Spyro that I am fine. I will speak to him soon, when it is called for." Eren gave a faint nod before everything went dark.

Eren fluttered his eyes open with a groan; it was a strange feeling falling asleep in one place and waking up in another a second later. "Eren, you're awake at last, I thought you were never going to get up!" A very cheerful voice sounded in his ears. He then felt a relentless series of licks against his cheek and he turned his head slightly only to get licked on the nose by Tina, who refused to stop. He turned away again, this time to Spyro and Cynder who were looking at him with amusement.

"How are you feeling, Eren?" Spyro asked suppressing a snicker as the red dragon tried to stop Tina from licking his face.

"Alright, alright, stop that now, Tina. I'm awake and I'm not dirty so you can stop giving my face a tongue bath!" He said with a tone of irritation in his voice. Tina couldn't help herself; she missed the sound of his voice and was just happy to hear it again. "I'll tell you what happened, Spyro, as soon as Tina stops. Hey, watch the ear!" He then yelped. Spyro and Cynder finally couldn't help themselves and they both burst into laughter, making Eren even more embarrassed.

Eventually, however, Tina stopped and she lay down against him and rubbed her head on his chest. She had even gone as far as to intertwine her tail with his which made Eren blush, hidden beneath his red scales. She then leaned her head to his ear and whispered. "I can't wait for us to be alone again, Eren. You have no idea how badly I want you right now." She began to flirt with him, serving only to make the red dragon feel even more uncomfortable but she couldn't help herself.

Eren could only chuckle nervously. "I-I…umm…don't know what to say, T-T-Tina." He managed to get out, which only made everyone else know just how embarrassed he really was. Tina giggled at the way he was acting; she thought it was incredibly cute. Spyro and Cynder also laughed in the background as they realised that the couple of dragons they were watching would soon become a paired couple.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch 8: Let's go for a Swim-Rating: Mostly Safe: Minor Intimate References**

"So, Eren, did anything happen whilst you were dreaming?" Spyro asked the red dragon when he was finally able to get Tina to control herself.

"Yes, something did happen, Spyro. I believe you don't know who I have spoken to." Spyro looked confused.

"Didn't you speak to the Chronicler, Eren, I'm sure that's why you were unconscious, right?" Spyro asked. Eren just looked at him with a sad smile.

"Yes I have Spyro but it was not the same Chronicler you knew because he's moved on. There's a new Chronicler, someone you know. He didn't die in the belt of fire, Spyro; he was blessed with the greatest gift he ever thought he'd receive." He finished, turning his sad smile into a beaming grin.

Spyro and Cynder were slightly confused but after a few seconds they both went wide-eyed as they realised who Eren was talking about. "Are you saying Ignitus is the Chronicler?" Spyro asked in disbelief. Eren nodded and Spyro smiled widely; he couldn't believe all the strange things happening around him.

For the next hour or so Eren told all three of them about what Ignitus had told them. About the red dragon and the ancient Spyro of old. The three dragons listened intently, ears wide open, figuratively speaking. By the time Eren had finished telling them of how Embro had saved the world and the dragons from servitude to the malevolent gods they were all speechless; Eren was actually surprised no one had asked any questions.

As Spyro and Cynder began to wonder if the past was becoming the present Eren's stomach began to rumble, letting everyone in the cave know he was hungry. This brought Spyro and Cynder to the realisation that they were hungry too and now that the storm had blown over they decided that it would be a good idea to get something to eat.

They all stood up and stretched their muscles, wings flaring out in all directions until they were all tucked against their respective owners' sides. "I think it would be a good idea for us to bathe before eating," Cynder said with a light laugh. Spyro couldn't agree more; both he and Cynder were caked in dried out mud that clung to their scales and dropped off in flakes when they moved, revealing the dusty and dull scales beneath.

Tina led them out of the cave and to a nearby pond a small ways into the forest in a clearing. She was happy that when they arrived it hadn't been disturbed too much; a few trees had fallen but the water was still accessible.

Spyro and Cynder peered into the water, it seemed to be clear of any dangers but they couldn't really be sure if anything was hiding beneath the murky depths. "Don't worry, guys," Tina said cheerfully, "There's nothing dangerous in there; I swim here all the time." Spyro still wanted to make sure though and continued to study the waters. Cynder, however, saw that the pond wasn't dangerous and rolled her eyes; the pond was too small to hide anything that could harm them.

The black dragoness then smirked as she watched Spyro move onto a log that extended out over the pond to get a closer look at the water. She followed him and when she was standing by his side, pretending to look at the water, she bumped him with her hips and he fell into the pond with a yelp.

Cynder couldn't help but burst into laughter as she waited for her mate to surface. But when he didn't come back up she began to grow worried; even Eren and Tina were looking around the pond, but it was too misty to see anything.

"S-Spyro, are you ok, please tell me…where are you?" Cynder called out over the water, her worry making her mind think of the purple dragon lying lifeless at the bottom of the pond. She leaned her head closer to the water, hoping that the cloudy water would become clear if only for a moment. At that moment, however, Spyro burst out of the water.

"I have you now, Cynder!" He yelled with a playful roar. Cynder jumped in surprise and tried to get out of the way but Spyro grabbed on to her neck and pulled her into the pond.

Eren and Tina looked at each other and burst out laughing; they had never seen anything so funny before. "Did you see that, Tina? That was hilarious." Eren laughed. He then stopped when he noticed the sly look Tina was giving him. "Uh…Tina, why are you looking at me like that?"

Tina's sly look turned into a smirk as she tackled him to the ground, Eren giving off a yelp in surprise as she pinned him roughly to the soft grass. "I just wanted to have some fun as well." She explained herself as she giggled and gently licked at his neck affectionately. Eren began to blush again and he tried to get away before she did anything else to make him even more uncomfortable. He gently pushed her off him and then ran away from her, heading towards the pond.

Tina pursued him, however, noticing the mistake Eren had made in heading towards the pond. "I have you now, Eren!" She giggled as she launched onto his back, making the red male yelp and stumble, falling into the pond with a large splash along with Tina.

Seeing this, Spyro and Cynder began to laugh and as Spyro tried to climb out onto one of the banks Cynder growled softly. "Oh no you don't," She said as she grabbed him by the tail with her mouth, "I still owe you one." Spyro then yelped in surprise as his mate pulled him back into the water.

The four dragons enjoyed playing in the water, splashing and diving until they grew bored a few hours later. They then lay down in the sun to dry their scales, an easy task due to the scales not absorbing any of the water. "Well that was fun," Cynder admitted.

"I have to agree with you there, Cynder. I haven't had fun like that for a very long time; I hope we can do it again soon, very soon." Tina giggled as she smirked at Eren.

Eren turned away, an invisible blush on his face. "Well I can definitely wait for a while." He said. "You couldn't keep your hands off me when we were under the water and no one was watching could you?" He didn't say what exactly she was touching; even though he was a dragon he assumed that Spyro and Cynder would have still found it funny if they knew she was touching him in a very sensitive place, making him feel very awkward.

"Sounds like someone I know," Spyro chuckled, noticing Cynder who was giving him the eye. "Anyway," Spyro continued, hoping to change the subject and stop Cynder from looking at him, "I'm starving, do you know anywhere we can find something to eat, Tina?"

Tina looked away from Eren, who was feeling violated, and grinned at Spyro. "I know of a fruit that my father used to give to me when I was younger. The tree it grows on isn't far from here, if they're still around anyway. It tastes really good and pretty much all dragons like it." She replied cheerfully.

"So what fruit is it?" Cynder asked curiously, finally turning away from Spyro who sighed with relief; the purple male had to admit to himself that since he and Cynder became mates she had grown a little scarier.

"It's called dragon fruit," Tina said with a smile. "It's red with thorns and small flowers; all you have to do is pick off the thorns and flowers, then you can eat it. Simple really." She finished with a light laugh. She then began walking across the wet grass, being careful to avoid the large puddles. The other three dragons followed eager to try the fruit and ease their hunger.

As they walked Cynder gave a brief look around her shoulders and sighed, which went noticed by Spyro. "Cynder, is something wrong?" He asked gently.

The dragoness shrugged. "I just…kind of miss blabbermouth." She replied, sighing again. Spyro and Tina didn't know who she was referring too but as expected Eren had a suspicion.

"I'm not sure who you mean, Cynder," Spyro said confused. Cynder gave him a look which made Spyro freeze for a moment. Tina wanted to laugh at that but Eren just remained silent, wanting to know what Cynder would say next.

"You can't remember your own blabbermouth of a brother? I mean Sparx, you oaf," She said with a giggle. Spyro was dumbstruck at that; he didn't know how he could forget his adoptive brother but now that he was reminded of him he missed him dearly.

No one said anything after that until they reached a huge tree, almost a hundred and fifty feet tall; and it had the red fruits growing on it. Tina gracefully flew up to the top of the tree and picked one of the fruits. She then brought it down to the others and showing them how to remove the thorns and flowers, took a bite out of it.

Eren looked around the tree's trunk and noticed that there were bruised and rotten fruit that had fallen from the tree; none of them looked appetising. Spyro and Cynder, however, were looking at the fruits in the tree with their mouths watering and they flew up to grab their own.

Tina noticed that Eren didn't fly up to get one as she ate her own and looked at him as he put his head down with what appeared to be a look of embarrassment. "What's wrong, Eren, don't want to eat?" She asked him. Eren didn't look up as Spyro and Cynder descended and began cleaning their fruit with their claws.

"No, Tina. I am hungry but I'm ashamed of something." He said to her with a sigh. Tina wondered if Eren was still embarrassed or mad at her for touching the private part of the male dragon. She couldn't help herself, not when she was in heat. She had never seen one before and was simply curious of how males worked during mating.

"Eren, I'm sorry if I violated you, I couldn't help myself. If you don't want anything to happen I understand and I'll try to not touch you in that way. Well…I'm sorry." She said to him sadly, worried if he still wanted her as a mate.

Eren looked at her with surprise when he saw the sad look on her face; he wasn't thinking about what she had done to him in the pond. "Tina, that isn't the reason why I'm ashamed." He said calmly.

Tina wasn't sure why considering he just admitted he was ashamed of something but she was extremely happy to hear that. "Then…what is it?" She asked.

"Well ...I-I ...can't fly. I don't know how." He answered shamefully, surprising the other three dragons.

"Oh, Eren, that's not a problem, I will teach you." Tina said soothingly.

"We'll help as well, Eren." Spyro said with a smile.

"You can count on us, Eren," Cynder added. "Spyro didn't know how to fly at one time too and to make things worse, he thought he was a dragonfly." Cynder chuckled; it was then Spyro's turn to look embarrassed.

Eren smiled. "Thanks, guys. I can't wait to fly." He said excitedly. In the happy silence that followed Eren's stomach growled and everyone heard it and began to laugh.

"First things first," Spyro said when he finally stopped laughing, "You better eat before

we start." He chuckled as he gave Eren a fruit.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch 9: Flying Lessons-Rating: Mostly Safe: Romance Theme/ Minor Intimate References**

The four dragons enjoyed the fruit together, all agreed that it was the best fruit that they had ever tasted. In fact, Spyro enjoyed the fruit so much that he had gorged himself on it, over filling his stomach and making him sore and sickly. He groaned as he lay on his side, his foreclaws tucked close to his slightly swollen belly. Cynder rolled her eyes at him. "I told you not to eat so much but do you ever listen to me? No, of course not. You just don't learn sometimes do you?" She said with a sigh.

Eren could see that Spyro wasn't feeling well at all; he needed to rest which unfortunately meant that he couldn't help him fly. He watched as Cynder lay down by her mate and then spoke. "I think it would be best if you stay here, Spyro, you too Cynder, to look after him. Tina can teach me alone, but I was sort of hoping that you two would be able to help as well." He said with a little disappointment.

Spyro looked up from his reclined position and gave an awkward smile to Eren. "I'm sorry, Eren I will help you but ...I gotta go!" The purple male suddenly yelled, then shot to his feet and sprinted into some nearby bushes whilst the other three dragons watched.

Cynder sighed and stood up. "I was going to help you Eren but Spyro is going to need me more right now." She then gave a slight laugh and began walking towards the bushes Spyro had disappeared into before turning to Eren and Tina one more time. "Spyro and I will meet you both back at your cave, Tina." She then disappeared after Spyro, with the intentions to help but give privacy should it need be.

Eren sighed; he really didn't want to be alone with Tina for one very good reason. He knew about her heat and that she wanted to mate with him, the problem was that he wasn't ready to mate with her, to him he still thought it was wrong. However, he knew that he cared for her and the voices in his head telling him that it wasn't right, he's human and the counter voice telling him to love her was not helping his resolve.

"I guess you and I can be alone together after all," Tina suddenly said, breaking Eren away from his thoughts. "Sooner than I thought too." The red male looked at her in confusion as she walked away from him and then went after her, walking by her side through the forest, wondering where they were going.

"So…um…Tina, where are we going to go now?" Eren asked excitedly when he was tired of wondering. He couldn't wait to learn how to fly, he couldn't think of anything else more exciting. Tina just smiled and quickly entwined her tail with his, making him jump a little from the unexpected gesture. He also blushed, because for some reason, which he couldn't quite explain, he enjoyed it.

"After I teach you how to fly and you master it I'm going to give you a very special reward just for you. You could also return the favour that you owe me, Eren." She said as she began to flirt with him. She then bumped her hips into his and pulled his tail with hers, making him lose his balance and fall onto his back, his wings spreading out to avoid being crushed beneath him. Tina then crawled on top of him, rubbing her underbelly against his and growling playfully.

Eren began to wonder if he would actually get to fly or if Tina was going to be on his case. Right now all she wanted to do was mate with him; he could tell by the way she licked at his neck, just underneath his head. The problem was that even though his body was currently a dragon his mind was still human. Plus if he did mate with her he didn't know what he'd do afterwards. Frankly he was scared and nowhere near ready to mate. "Please, Tina," He began to plead as he tried to squirm out from beneath her. "Can't you just teach me how to fly? Please!"

Tina sighed and slunk off him; she had been really hoping to have a bit of fun but Eren wasn't easy to tempt; which only made her slip further into her heat. "Aww…you're no fun, Eren," she purred playfully as she rubbed her head under his chin when he stood up again. "But trust me, you and I will mate eventually, even if I have to chase you down and pin you to the floor, I will have you." Her voice was laced with determination but there was also a distinct tone of playfulness in it.

"Tina, I know you're in heat, but I have to tell you, I'm not ready to mate with you yet, and I don't think I ever will. I don't want to get too close to you, what if I get sent back to my world? If I loved you what would happen if I could never see you again or you could never see me. There's too many things that could go wrong right now, Tina…I can't…I'm confused. I-I like you but…things are too difficult for me. My mind is at war with my feelings…my heart. I don't know what to do." He finished softly, his head down towards the floor.

Tina looked at him and a frown appeared on her face. "Eren, I care about you for a number of reasons, but I believe you were sent here for one reason above all…I believe you were meant to be with me, I just know it, Eren. I want to be with you more than anything else and I know that the gods will not take you from me; I love you and it is forbidden for the gods to interfere with the love that two dragons share." Tina had said this with passion, and Eren could feel it, but he still didn't look up from the floor.

"Tina, you wouldn't be saying that if I were human…I bet if I was you would never even dream of me as your mate or even someone you would just want to mate with. You haven't seen what my kind looks like, if I turned human again now you wouldn't be with me."

Tina shook her head and lifted his up, looking into his eyes with love and pity. "Yes, Eren, I would…I know I would."

Eren shook his head this time, a slight growl escaping him. "No you wouldn't, Tina! I would never be loved by anyone, not even you. Once you see my real form you will leave me just like they left me!" He snapped. Tina was surprised to see the red dragon act like this. She realised that both their lives were full of past memories that simply couldn't be fixed.

Tina stepped forwards, bringing her closer to the male dragon and placed her nose against his. Eren didn't move he could only stare into the purple dragoness' eyes; he adored them. She's so beautiful, he thought, but then he wondered if that was him thinking that or his new instincts.

"I will never leave you, no matter what, Eren. I promise you that I will love you even if you become human again; I don't know what they look like but I could live with it. I love you for who you are, not what you are and I will stay with you…I will fight for you, love you, Eren, until the end of time and even then I will still search for you. If you are sent back to your world I will find a way to join you, to be with you with every last breath within me."

Eren was taken aback by her words; they were said with such passion, and all the time her eyes never left his. He couldn't help but look back at her with love and before he knew it he found himself rubbing his head with hers, and then nuzzling down her neck and along her back. Tina giggled and did the same in return. "Ok, Eren, we better get you up and flying. We're leaving soon for the dragon city to meet up with the three Guardians, Cyril, Volteer and Terrador, you know them, right?" Tina said and walked away to find the right spot to teach Eren how to fly.

Spyro and Cynder were walking back to Tina's cave. Spyro still felt a little off, a bit dizzy, and was leaning slightly against Cynder for support but other than that he was fine. They were only a few minutes away from the cave when Spyro caught a scent on the air. There was something familiar about it but he knew it wasn't good. Cynder noticed his expression and began to wonder what was wrong.

"Spyro, is everything alright? What do you smell?" She asked. Spyro didn't answer; instead he began to move slowly away from her, closer to the cave. He knew something was inside it and he knew that smell, but he couldn't be sure. Cynder caught the smell too and she immediately knew what it was but she prayed otherwise as she and Spyro crept closer to the cave entrance. They soon began to hear mumbling sounds and Spyro looked back at Cynder, he could see the fear in her eyes and he hid his own fear from her.

Spyro was nervous, but it could have just been his stomach complaining at the shear amount of dragon fruit that he had eaten. He then peeked inside the cave, making sure he couldn't be seen and saw a large male purple dragon with his back to the entrance, unaware that he was being watched. He then heard the dragon begin to speak. "Where could you be, Tina? She was here not too long ago. Spyro and Cynder have found her…and there has been another here. Where are they now?" Malefor said impatiently.

He then turned around and began to leave, Spyro and Cynder running into a nearby bush to remain undiscovered. The two lovers couldn't believe it, Malefor was alive but he didn't look evil…as strange as that sounded. "I guess it's for the best that I don't come back to see her," Malefor continued as the two dragons stalked him from the bushes, "she may have a mate by now. Having me in her life may just ruin things for her. She deserves better than me, I just hope the mate she will find will take care of her." He finished sadly.

Spyro and Cynder were dumbstruck, and as they moved through the bush to get a closer view they grew careless and snapped a twig. They saw Malefor turn to look at them through a bush and, realising their cover was blown, they both leapt out to face him, both growling deeply. Malefor, however, didn't look surprised. "Please, Spyro, leave me be. I have to go now, I don't want to stay long and I need to get far away from my daughter. I am not evil anymore and it was never my choice to destroy the world, I swear."

Spyro and Cynder didn't move but they did stop growling and instead stared at him. "How did you come back?" Spyro asked, Cynder nodding along side him. "We saw you get dragged away by the spirits of the past purple dragons." Malefor did wish to tell them both exactly what had happened, he was hoping that if he told them the truth they would believe that it wasn't him that was evil but the dark elements.

"Spyro, my life was perfect, but it soon crashed down around me as soon as the masters of old tried to teach me the dark elements. I felt the need to fight and gain more power but it wasn't me, it was the elements that I had allowed into my body. I didn't know it at the time but when I wanted to kill I realised that they wanted to take over but by then it was too late, I was there slave and was forced to do whatever they willed me to do. There is much for you to learn, Spyro, but now is not the time. I have to go before I leave enough of my scent for Tina to learn that I am here. Please, don't tell her that I am alive."

With that said Malefor took off into the sky. Spyro and Cynder watched him leave, their heads thick with confusion, but they didn't try to stop him.

Tina and Eren had been in the air for a good while now. Tina was staying close to Eren; he had come so near to falling here and there that she worried about him a little. Eren was determined and kept himself in the sky; and Tina loved that determination he held. Eren, however, couldn't help but be happy, he was in the air at last and it had been easier than he had thought. It was slightly odd, however, as it seemed he had flown before but nevertheless it was still difficult and frightening being high in the air with Tina.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before, Eren? You seem to know how to fly quite well." Tina shouted to him. She then gave him a sly smile which made Eren nervous. "Lets see how good you are. Let's see if you can follow me and be sure to keep up. I'll start off easy for you but it will get harder." She then angled towards the ground and flew downwards. Eren hesitated but soon followed clumsily.

He wasn't used to the manoeuvres yet but he was getting better, fast. Tina saw that he was close behind her and she changed the direction of her flight upwards, and then banked to the left. Eren reacted quickly and copied her but it was nowhere near as graceful as when Tina did it. He then watched as she did a perfect backwards loop in the air. Just watching her do it made Eren's back hurt; he never knew just how flexible and limber she could be.

Tina thought that Eren was copying her movements but she was unaware that he was just staring at her, watching her perform amazing aerial acrobatics, the bright sun reflecting off her beautiful purple scales. Eren was in utter awe of her beauty; she was the most perfect dragoness he had ever seen, flawless in every way. He knew that Cynder was similar to her in frame but Tina was a bit more; any dragon would kill to be able to call Tina their mate.

Eren knew that he could have her now; all he would have to say is that he wanted to be her mate. He began to think if he deserved her, and the usual thoughts of not being born a dragon crept into his mind. Then he began to wonder why he wanted her, and he suddenly knew that he was a dragon with instincts. The two realisations conflicted within him and he didn't want her and wanted her more than anything at the same time.

Tina, however, knew that Eren wasn't copying her anymore, she had changed her movements slightly and Eren was unaware that what she was doing now was a mating dance of sorts; she had even released large amounts of her scent in the air that had slipped unnoticed into his nostrils and lingered. He didn't know what it was but he loved it and began to inhale deeply, trying to gain more of Tina's wonderful scent whilst he stared at her graceful flying.

Tina smiled to herself as she continued to fly, realising that she now had him within her grasp. She hadn't wanted to go as far as to use the mating dance to make Eren her own, but she had to have the red dragon. The dance was a dragoness' most powerful mating tool, aside from her scent, to gain a mate. With this 'gift' they could have any dragon they wanted. However, if the male was determined enough and strong minded, he could break free of the hypnotised state they were in. Tina was hoping that Eren really did want her as a mate, otherwise he would break free and she would have lost her chance with him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Ch 10: Cynder's Dream/Sparks Fly for Eren-Rating: Explicit: Intimate Descriptions/Intimate Themes**

Spyro felt glad that he didn't have to fight Malefor when he and Cynder entered the cave; he was sick to the stomach and just wanted to rest for a while before leaving for Warfang. Cynder watched him as he fell to his stomach on the cave floor, his forearms crossed in front of him, providing a somewhat comfortable place to rest his head.

"What do we do, Spyro?" Cynder asked, worried about the recent development. "Are we going to tell Tina and the Guardians that he's back? This is serious, after all." Spyro turned to look at her but he had no idea what to do. Everything had suddenly gotten complicated and confusing for him.

"Well ...I guess we say nothing for now, Cynder, we don't need the world panicking over him. We really don't need that right now." He said with a sigh as he moved his body, trying to find a better position to settle his stomach. When he was comfortable he began to feel slightly better, he had stopped feeling light headed at least.

"What about Tina?" Cynder then asked, as she walked over to Spyro and lay down against him. "She has the right to know that her father is alive."

Spyro had to think about that before answering her. Cynder was right; Tina did have the right to know. However, Malefor had said he didn't want to ruin her life which would be an inevitable fact if he showed himself to her now. "I think it would be best if we just kept it a secret for now, Cynder. For all we know this may be some elaborate trick of Malefor's or he may have just said that to escape us without a fight." He told his mate, sighing from the events of the past couple of days. "We'll tell her when the time is right."

Cynder also sighed and then leaned her head against his shoulder, comforting herself with his warm presence and also comforting him. "You know, Spyro, I'm beginning to think that what Malefor said was true, that he has changed. I don't exactly know what but there was something about him that tells me he was telling the truth."

Spyro nodded his head in agreement; he had gotten the same feeling. "Me too, Cynder…but still, we better keep it quiet for now." Cynder agreed and then put her head down next to him and closed her eyes. She was tired, and wanted nothing more than to get the thoughts of Malefor out of her head. Before long, she fell into a deep sleep, her breaths coming slowly.

Spyro lifted his head when he heard her breathing and looked at her, smiling when he saw that she was fast asleep and then kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my love." He whispered to her gently. He then looked over her body, realizing that he had never realized just how lucky he was to have her. Her scales covering her slight curves and her beautiful eyes that he fell into every time he stared into them were what he loved the most about her; other than her personality, of course. She was beautiful, perfect. He sometimes wondered if he even deserved to have such a beautiful mate, or if she deserved better than him.

Spyro sighed again and turned his attention to outside the cave. He began to think of what awaited him in the future rather than what had happened in the past; he thought it would be best if he stopped thinking about Malefor, Eren and everything else, just for a little while. With his mind blank, he soon found himself growing tired and he put his head down. Before he knew it, he too fell asleep.

With both of the two dragons now, sleeping, Cynder found that her mind was far from restless. She began to dream and found herself in the forest. She began to walk through the trees, not sure of where she was going. She then heard foot falls behind her, however, and she turned to see Eren walking towards her with a smile on his face. "Eren, where are we, what are you doing here?" She began to ask.

She stopped asking questions when she found herself staring at the red dragon's form. She had never noticed how handsome he was before. He was one of the most handsome dragons she had ever seen, other than Spyro of course. She then quickly looked away from him, blushing beneath her black scales; she couldn't believe what she was thinking.

Eren saw this and his face became puzzled as he wondered what was wrong. "Are you alright, Cynder?" He asked. He then looked around. "And no, I don't know where we are." Cynder had to look away from him again, she had turned back to gaze at him and she hadn't even realized. She then began to remember when she and Spyro had slid down the steep hill and collided with Eren and Tina. That had ended up with Eren on top of her.

She couldn't believe that she had liked that, the feeling of him on top of her. She shook that thought out of her head, however; she loved Spyro and that was how she wanted it to be. She realized she was still in heat but it wasn't as strong as it was when it first started. And even in her dreams she could still feel the same feeling she had when she and Spyro expressed their love for one another that night they spent together after Eren left their home.

Whilst Cynder was combating these thoughts in her head, Eren looked at her confusedly. "I better go now, Cynder, I have to find Tina." He then began to walk away. "See you later." However, Cynder didn't want him to go. She had finally decided that this was just a dream, so she thought it would not be that bad to just try something.

"Eren, I want you to stay where you are." Cynder ordered the red male. Eren did as he was told and turned to look at Cynder, seeing that she was moving towards him. She then charged forwards, tackling him and causing him to yelp out in surprise. He landed on his back, with his wings stretched out beneath him with her on top of him. He looked at her and saw that she was looking at his body closer now. She saw the glint in her eyes and knew that she liked what she saw and then she began to run her claws on the scales of his underbelly.

"Cynder, what are you doing? Spyro will be mad at you for this!" Eren warned her. But Cynder knew that this was all just a dream so she could not help herself. She knew she should probably stop and wake herself up but she felt that if she didn't continue she'd go insane, especially with her sex growing hotter by the second.

Everything suddenly started happening so fast and she found herself licking tenderly at Eren's neck. Cynder knew how Eren would react and as expected, he began trying to get away from her but she held him fast. "C-Cynder, s-stop, this is wrong!" He said, giving her another warning.

Cynder simply grinned at him as she began moving her tail to his male tool. But she found that it was still hidden beneath his scales so she began to rub along his scales where his member would emerge to coax it out. Eren then stopped moving at all, instead letting Cynder do what she wanted to him. "I know this is wrong but I get to do whatever I want to in my dreams, so stay where you are, Eren, and I'll take care of the rest."

In her head, she heard a voice scream at her for her to stop because it was wrong even if it was a dream. Her heat, however, had gotten the best of her and as she felt Eren's member emerge from his scales she moved her tail to coil around it. She smiled as she began to squeeze her tail tighter and move it back and forth, massaging his member with gentle movements. She then laid her body against his whilst he groaned quietly in pleasure.

She liked the response she was getting so she went a step further and began licking his face until she brought her mouth to his and explored the inside of his maw with her tongue. She felt her sex growing wetter as she continued and she began to smear it on Eren's under belly. She let out a small moan as she rubbed against his smooth scales. "Oh, Eren, I want you inside me right now!" Cynder cried out in pleasure.

Eren smiled and brought Cynder's head down to his with his clawed hands. Cynder looked into his eyes with lust, waiting for him to comply with her wishes. "Sorry, Cynder, but you can't have me." He said, and then disappeared. Cynder was stunned as she suddenly dropped to the floor. She then woke up.

She shot her head up and looked around, confused as to what had just happened. She then remembered that she was trying to seduce Eren. She then noticed that she was breathing hard and that her sex was wet too, leaving a very small puddle where she had been lying. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Cynder tried to understand why she had dreamt something like that. She did like the look of Eren, he was a very handsome dragon, strong with dazzling scales, but she knew she couldn't think of him like that.

She then remembered what the guardians had once told her whilst she was still at the dragon temple. They taught her about her heat and that she would have the hardest time controlling her first few heats until her body got used to the changes they brought about. They also told her that it would be easier to control if she fell gravid but she was not quite old enough to carry eggs.

Cynder looked at the sleeping Spyro by her side and sighed. "I'm sorry Spyro; I thought I was strong enough for you to not let this affect me. I'm starting to think you deserve better than me." She then lay back down. She still felt the temptation of Eren as her loins throbbed, however, she had to just try to find a way to get her mind off it, there was nothing else she could do.

Tina smirked after releasing more of her scent on Eren. She knew she had him now and Eren couldn't stand it any longer; he had to have her or he would go insane. Tina continued to smile as she began flying away from Eren.

Eren was confused at why she would just leave him like that but he didn't hesitate to follow her, his eyes never leaving her tail which seemed to swing seductively from left to right, captivating his attention. His new instincts had control of him and his reluctant human mind was temporarily disabled by the pheromones in Tina's scent, all he wanted was her.

Tina looked back over her shoulders to see if Eren was following her and she smiled when she saw his form closely following her tail. "You're mine now, Eren. I will not let anyone else have you but me. I just can't lose you to another dragoness; I just wanted to make sure you stay with me." Tina whispered to herself. She began to wonder if she meant that or if that was her heat talking.

She then looked down at the forest and found a perfect place for the two of them to begin mating. She flew down to it, landing in an open clearing that was bordered by trees. She fanned her wings out and gracefully landed on the soft grass. She flared her wings to further entice Eren, and then brought them slowly to her sides. She then smelled the air; the clearing was full of flowers and the smell was strong and pleasant.

Unlike Tina, Eren landed clumsily, stumbling as his feet hit the floor and falling to his chest before rolling to a stop at Tina's feet. Tina giggled as she looked down at him, she couldn't think of anything else other than him; she loved him no matter how clumsy he was.

rose to his feet slowly and then spat out a heap of grass that he'd managed to get into his mouth. "Tina, why did you run from me?" He asked her with a hurt tone in his voice. Tina looked into his eyes and could see that he must have thought she was leaving him.

"Oh, Eren, don't worry, I won't leave you. I was just finding a place for us to have a little more privacy." She said as she rubbed her head against his neck gently. Eren was happy to hear that and was even gladder that he wasn't hearing the voice in his head anymore telling him that it was wrong to be with Tina. He was aware that he had been human but that didn't matter to him anymore; he just wanted to have Tina so badly despite the fact he never thought he'd be doing this.

"So, Tina, what should we do while we are here? I do remember you saying that you wanted to be alone with me." He said to her with a smirk. He already knew the answer and he'd be more than happy to give her what she wanted from him; he loved her so much that he would never deny a request from her now.

Tina began to blush as she finally felt herself becoming nervous. But she wasn't going to let that stop her. She moved closer to the red male and placed her muzzle to his, bringing him into a deep and passionate kiss. Eren was startled at first, but then fell into the kiss, enjoying it with every passing second and kissing back with just as much passion. As his instincts began to take further control he found himself moving his tail between Tina and rub it against her moist area, eliciting a gasp from Tina who was surprised at the bold move. She let him continue though as he began to purr at the simple pleasure he was giving her.

Tina then smiled as she got her own idea and manoeuvred herself to move her own tail between Eren's hind legs. She brushed against his slowly emerging member and began coiling her tail around it. Then she began to squeeze the coil tighter and loosened it as she moved her tail up and down, making the male groan and lick her neck affectionately.

Both dragons were thoroughly enjoying themselves, happy to finally be this close to each other and being so intimate. Soon, however, they began to hear the flapping of wings and they reluctantly stopped to look at the sky. There, they both saw five dragons flying nearby that could easily spot the young couple. The lead dragon, by the looks of it, appeared to be an ice dragon.

Eren gave out an irritated growl; he was finally in the mood and confident enough to do something with Tina and now had to stop. Tina felt the same way and her slight purring halted when Eren removed his tail. She sighed and turned to look at Eren. "I guess our mating will have to wait," She said sadly. Eren nodded, already knowing that they had to stop.


	12. Chapter 11

**Ch 11: Found at last!-Rating:Safe**

Whilst Cynder had been having her surprising dream, Spyro was having his own, although not nearly as pleasurable. Instead, it was a dream far more enlightening. He stood in a vast meadow but the skies were dark and it was raining heavily, the small droplets crashing around him and on his scales. Ahead of him, through the veil of rain, Spyro could see a dragon, not much younger than himself and, as he looked at him, he realised it was a red dragon.

Spyro could see that the young dragon was struggling to walk, slipping on the wet grass and tripping over his own feet. He was crying out for help and whimpering when he received no answer. Spyro felt pity for the young dragon as he watched and started to run towards him to try and help but as Spyro reached him the red dragon didn't even look his way.

Spyro was unsure of what to do but he knew he had to say something. "Are you ok…um, what is your name?"" Spyro asked, waiting for the red dragon to turn around and answer him. But the red dragon didn't even glimpse at him, it was as if he couldn't see nor hear Spyro at all.

Spyro didn't know what he could do to get the dragon's attention so he simply decided to tap him on the shoulders. But when Spyro raised his claw to touch him it passed through him, as if he was nothing but air. Spyro froze when he saw his claws passing through the red dragon's shoulder. He then realized the dragon was either a ghost or he himself was dreaming the whole thing; at least he hoped it was a dream.

"Somebody, anybody, help me, please!" The young dragon cried again. Spyro felt even worse for the red dragon, knowing he could do nothing to ease his worries. He then watched as he lay down in the soaked grass, whimpering as he did so.

The sound of footsteps, moving through the wet grass alerted Spyro to the approach of something big heading towards them and the red dragon hadn't even noticed. Spyro hoped that it wasn't anything dangerous lurking in the rain as he squinted into the torrent and saw a huge figure. As it grew closer Spyro saw that it was a dragon, now looking down at the red dragon with pity. As it grew even closer still Spyro gasped and he grew wide-eyed when he realised it was a huge purple dragon.

The dragon looked down at the small whelping and flashed him a warm smile. "Don't cry, little one…I'm here for you." He said to the young dragon, which looked up at the voice with tears in his eyes.

"P-please, will y-you help me?" The dragon whimpered, hoping that the large dragon towering over him would do something to help. Spyro simply watched confused as to what exactly was unfolding before him. The larger purple dragon did bear certain similarities that gave Spyro a sense of familiarity.

Spyro then remembered what Eren had said about a past Spyro finding a red dragon, although Spyro hadn't paid much attention, he was more interested in the part about Ignitus being the new Chronicler. "But…he looks just like me...only older." Spyro said to himself, finally deciding that the purple dragon before him was in fact the Spyro of the past and he was experiencing some sort of dream or vision.

Spyro continued to watch the ancient dragons as the older Spyro leant down and grasped the young, red dragon by his back with his great maw. The frightened whelp was alarmed by this and immediately began to panic, thrashing out of the grip and curling up into a tight ball in the sodden grass. "No, don't eat me, please!" He shouted as he cowered. The older dragon was stunned for a moment as he watched the display but then let out a slight chuckle at the young one's behavior.

"Oh, little one, I am not here to eat you." He began to explain, coaxing the red dragon out of his ball. "I heard your cries from quite a distance away on my way home and I came to investigate. It's not far, and I am going to take you with me where it is safe. You don't seem to be in any condition to walk nor do you appear to be able to fly so I am going to carry you there. Just stay still and before you know it we will be in my cave, I promise I will not let any harm fall upon you." He finished gently.

The red dragon looked up at the gentle face of the larger creature and decided that he was telling the truth. He relaxed his tense muscles and lay on his stomach in the grass, waiting for the older dragon to pick him up. Spyro then watched as the older Spyro nodded, leant over and picked up the limp youngling, before taking off into the cascading rain.

Spyro didn't hesitate to follow them, taking off himself and pursuing the other Spyro's tail. Before long they began to descend, angling downwards to a cave. Spyro wavered in the air for a few seconds, waiting for the others to enter the cave, then shot downwards, following them to the cave entrance before entering himself, somehow knowing that someone else would be present in the cave,

"Spyro, is that you, my love?" A sweet voice called out, unsettling Spyro to hear his name being called out like that but confirming his suspicions nonetheless. A dragoness then entered Spyro's vision and he could see that she was a red dragon, well more pink than red. She looked at the older Spyro's maw and a look of concern crept onto her gentle face. "Oh dear, the poor thing, he must be terrified. Come, Spyro, bring him here, I just finished laying out a new bed with the fresh grass I collected." The male did as he was told and placed the shaking young dragon on to the dry grass, which was warm from where the dragoness had been laying on it. "Where did you find him, Spyro, I thought you were getting dinner?" The pink dragoness asked.

The larger Spyro smiled. "I was, Ember, but I left it behind. I forgot about it when I found him; I figured getting him to safety would be more important, especially considering how loudly he was yelling."

Ember nodded in understanding and brought her attention to the shivering form of the red dragon in their bed. As she looked at him she felt pity. "Do you have a name, young one?" She asked softly and gently, trying to soothe his fears; he still had his eyes closed. It appeared to work and he opened them to look up at the female's great head.

"I-I don't know." The red dragon managed to croak out. Ember and her mate frowned, but not as much as the watching Spyro did; he had a suspicion he knew who the red dragon was but really wanted to hear the name to confirm it.

"It's ok, little one," Ember smiled. "Do you know who your parents are?" She then asked as she nuzzled the whelp with her snout to bring him comfort; she was beginning to feel attached to him. The young male enjoyed the small comforts he was receiving as he relaxed further but he still shook his head in answer to the question.

"Don't you remember anything?" The older Spyro asked. But he just received another shake of the dragons head as an answer. "I see…I guess that means you will have to stay with us for now." He continued as he began to think.

Ember smiled, happy to hear that. She had grown quite fond of the helpless form of the young dragon and just wanted to care for him. Before she knew it she had began to curl herself around to young dragon, giving him warmth and comforting him with her bulk. "We need to think of a name to call you for now then, at least until you remember what your name is, we can't very well be calling you 'little one' now can we." She said as she nuzzled the dragon's little head.

The red dragon revealed in the warmth that Ember was giving him and sunk in against her body, snuggling against her side, trying to get closer to her to get more warmth from her body heat. "I-I don't mind, what kind of name do you want to g-give me?"

"Spyro, do you have a name that would fit him?" Ember asked as she began to lick at the red dragon, cleaning the dirt and rain water from him.

Spyro thought for a good while before he came up with a name. It was a name he was saving for one of his own hatchlings, the ones he had not yet had with Ember. But the name would be perfect for the young red dragon and he couldn't think of another to replace it. "I do have a name for him, Ember. How does Embro sound to you, little one?" The young dragon did not have to think on it for a long time, taking an immediate liking to the name. He accepted with a nod of his small head and both Ember and Spyro smiled, happy that he had accepted the name that seemed to fit him so well.

"That name is perfect for him, Spyro." Ember said to him, smiling as she returned to keeping the youngling warm. Spyro simply returned her smile with a smug look, taking pride in the fact that his name was accepted by the young dragon, now named Embro. As he looked down at the small red creature lying against his mate, he wondered if Embro wouldn't mind staying with them, being raised by himself and Ember as their own.

It was then that Embro said something unexpected. "C-Can I-I…call you Papa and Mama?" He quietly asked, looking from one face to the other. The two adults were taken aback but after a few moments to gather their thoughts, Spyro moved closer to Embro, leant his head down and nuzzled his head.

"Of course, little one, you can call me…Papa." Spyro said, finding himself lying down with Ember and Embro on the grass, the small hatchling lying snug between the two larger dragons. The watching Spyro then saw that the new family simply talked, quite some time passed before they all eventually fell asleep, Embro being the last.

Spyro then turned away from the group to face the cave entrance. The whole time he had been watching the events of the past, important events at that. He wasn't exactly sure what he should have learned from it but he could appreciate the fact that he'd gained knowledge of lost history and couldn't wait to share it with Eren. He felt something when he thought that; for some reason he felt compelled to tell Eren about it and no one else, not even Cynder.

Spyro then moved, stepping out into the cold rain, shivering slightly as it crashed onto his hard scales. But he couldn't help but give one last look into the cave and when he did, he saw that the other Spyro was staring towards him. Spyro froze, not sure what to do; the stare unnerved him. "Are…are you looking at me?" Spyro asked the other, who made no comment, only lowering his head back to the bed.

Spyro was unsettled, and confused. Then he shook his head and sighed, scolding himself for being paranoid; the older dragon was probably looking past him, not at him. "Make sure that you only tell him, Spyro." The greater purple dragon then said, making the younger freeze once again as he shot his head back at the other dragon.

"Did you just say something to me?" Spyro asked taking a step back, certain that this time the greater dragon knew that Spyro was there. But then Spyro grew still, not being able to move at all. The image of the cave and the three dragons before him darkened and then everything went black, all sensations ceasing except the notion of floating in eternal darkness. He tried to go back, to return to the scene and ask more questions but he soon found himself being drawn to a sweet voice; the voice of his mate, Cynder, telling him to wake up.

Cynder was brimming with excitement as she shook Spyro, trying to wake him. It wasn't until his eyes snapped open and he lifted his head did she stop. She then moved ahead of him, standing in front of him as he looked at her with a confused expression. "Cynder? What is it, why did you wake me up? I was just having a…well not a good dream but one certainly worth having." He mumbled to her with a snort.

This drew her interest, especially considering the one she was having but she left it alone, knowing that the reason for waking Spyro was much more important. "You won't believe this but somebody is here to see us, Spyro." She told him, her excitement easily detected even by the groggy Spyro. By the sound of her voice Spyro figured that whoever it was, was worth the time seeing but he didn't feel like working it out, too tired to give it much thought.

He didn't have to wait long before he got his answer though, however, as a dragons stepped into the cave. The footfalls were loud and drew Spyro's attention and as he turned to look, his eyes fell on a very familiar ice dragon. "Cyril!" Spyro shouted.

"So, Spyro, my dear boy, this is where you have been hiding yourself whilst we were worrying about you? That is the most rude of you making us worry ourselves to death." He said to the purple dragon, a note of irritation in his voice but his face expressed happiness. "You know, this old heart of mine won't be able to take many more surprises like that in the future."

Spyro jumped to his feet with a grin on his face, his tiredness wiped away in an instant in his eagerness to greet the Ice Guardian. Cyril smiled and nuzzled Spyro when he grew close enough and Cynder received the same when she approached, the guardian being happy that the two were safe.

"How did you find us, Cyril?" Spyro then asked joyously, not realising before how much he'd missed the guardians. Cyril chuckled at the question and motioned his head outside of the cave. Spyro looked and then saw the three dragons that had accompanied Cyril in the search for Spyro and Cynder, and there, standing in the middle of them, was Eren and Tina.

Cyril then looked back at Spyro. "Tina told me that you two were here, she also told me everything that has happened since I last saw her, and quite a bit about Eren." Spyro looked at Eren at that comment who wasn't really meeting his gaze; he and Tina seemed to be more concerned about something else. "Of course these events have shocked me quite a bit but I can't waste time thinking about them here. So, without any further ado, Spyro, Cynder, Eren and especially you, Tina, it's time to travel to Warfang."

Cyril then stepped out of the cave and approached Tina, who glanced at him. "You look just how I saw you all those years ago, my niece, by rights you should look as old and as withered as me, but somehow you have escaped the forces of time." Cyril said to her, almost too shocked to believe what his eyes were showing him. He then took a deep breath and sighed to calm himself. "I'm sorry, this is just unexpected for me and I'm sure others will think the same when they see you all alive, even you Eren, you do bear a certain resemblance to Ignitus."

Spyro's face lowered at the mention of Ignitus' name, not sure how to tell Cyril that he had died and became the Chronicler. "Do not worry, Spyro." The Guardian said when he saw Spyro's face. "Eren has told me already. It is a sad tale but I suppose it has its happy ending. And don't you worry about telling the others, I'll take the responsibility for telling Volteer and Terrador."

Spyro's face brightened once again when the other Guardians were mentioned. "How are they? I hope they're doing well." He asked with a smile, excitement bubbling within him. Cynder was also smiling, looking forwards to seeing the guardians well again; after all, they were the only dragons she really knew.

"Oh, they are doing well, Spyro. Terrador was selected as the new head guardian and Volteer is still as talkative as ever. We can talk more about that later." Cyril answered, stretching his old muscles in preparation for flight. "For now, we should get going; I've sent one of the dragons that had accompanied me ahead of us to inform Terrador to expect our arrival. You've been gone a long time, young dragons; it's time for you to return."

Meanwhile, Tina and Eren sat silently amongst the rest of the dragons, thinking about what had happened when they were alone together. Now that he had time to think, Eren was having trouble with why exactly he wanted Tina so badly, not to mention the guilt and shame he was now feeling now that his human mind had reasserted itself. Despite all the doubts and worries however, he could still smell Tina's scent, and although he didn't know why, he really enjoyed it.

Tina, on the other hand, had forgotten about her heat for the time being, too surprised at having her uncle find her. She still wished they could have found them a little later, however; now she had to wait to finally make Eren her own. She knew it would be soon though; when they arrive at Warfang she knew she'd be able to find some privacy for him and her. So for now she could just be happy to see a member of her family again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ch 12: Off the Radar Dragons-Rating: Safe**

Everyone had been eager to get on their way to Warfang and they wasted little time in setting off. Cyril was at the head of the group, closely followed by Spyro and Cynder. Behind them flew Eren and Tina with the other three remaining dragons of Cyril's search party bringing up the rear. Due to Eren's inexperience at flying, Tina stayed close to him to make sure he didn't fall. He knew he could be clumsy but he had made some improvements and was flying more gracefully than his first flight.

Tina felt proud as she observed him flying and when he looked at her she smiled. He couldn't help but smile back as he knew he was doing well. He was determined to become a good flyer for her, odd as it sounded he felt the compulsion to do better for her. "I can't wait to see Warfang, I'm really excited!" Eren exclaimed cheerfully.

Spyro turned to look at him. "I have to agree with you there, Eren." He said. "You see, Cynder and I have only been there once and that was during the war that was going on at the time. Now we can explore it ourselves peacefully." He finished with a chuckle; he seemed just as excited as Eren was.

"I know what you mean, Spyro. I'm looking forward to getting a better look around the dragon city too. I bet there are lots of things worth seeing." Cynder added as she felt her own excitement send a shiver down her spine.

Tina smiled to herself when Cynder said that and looked at Eren who was too busy trying to keep his flight path straight. "You're right, Cynder, things are worth seeing…and feeling." She said, trying to get Eren's attention. Something caught her attention and she stopped in mid-flight. A familiar scent was in the air but she couldn't be sure who it belonged to as she smelled it. Everyone else had noticed that she'd stopped and also stopped to wait and look at her with confused expressions.

"What is it, Tina, are you alright, what do you smell?" Eren asked feeling worried about her. Tina looked back at him and seeing the worry in his eyes she flew to catch up with the group.

"Sorry, everyone, I thought I smelled something familiar but I must have been mistaken." She said, giving them a reassuring grin. Everyone dismissed it as nothing but Spyro and Cynder had a feeling that they knew what she had smelled. After a few more seconds, Cyril nodded his head and they continued on their way.

Eren couldn't help but look at Tina; she appeared sad about something. He had an idea about what she was thinking but didn't want to say anything, afraid that he might upset her or make her cry. He still felt like he should say something. "Tina, are you alright? Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, not certain of what he could do to make her feel better.

Tina smiled. She could see that he cared about her and just wanted to see her happy again. "I'll be fine, Eren, but if you still want to make me feel better, I have a few ideas of what you can do when we get to Warfang." She said playfully as she gave him a wink.

Eren blushed at the comment and gave an awkward smile; for some reason he sort of looked forwards to the idea. He then turned his awkward smile into a smirk. "Sure, Tina, anything for you." He flirted back at her. He felt more comfortable doing things like that with her, he had already done something with her so far and figured it wouldn't hurt to go a bit further next time they were alone. He felt like he needed her and he knew that soon he would have her.

Tina was a bit taken aback by Eren's reply when she realised he was flirting with her; he hadn't done that before now. She soon forgot about the familiar scent as she talked to Eren and the two of them looked forward to reaching Warfang and finding a place to be alone together.

Far below, beneath the forest, Malefor was walking gloomily by himself. He felt like a part of him had died. He was happy for Tina as he watched her and the other dragons fly together towards Warfang as he hid himself from being seen. He knew she would live a happy life, which was what he really wanted for her.

After an hour of walking he needed to find shelter to rest; he wasn't hungry or thirsty, just tired and in need of sleep. He didn't care what he ran into, he felt like he had no reason to live any more. All he really wanted to do was see his daughter but he knew that he couldn't. Then an idea came to him. He could see his daughter, but he would need magic to make himself a disguise so that the other dragons wouldn't recognise him.

He had learnt the trick from Master Gorgon long ago but he still wouldn't be able to approach her, he could only shadow her from a distance. He didn't like the idea, he knew that sooner or later someone would discover him and that could only lead to worse things to come.

It didn't take long for Malefor to find a cave and he thought of retiring for the day. He was so tired that he did not hear the growl coming from within the cave.

"Come any closer and you can feel the power of my ice breath upon you!" Growled a female voice from the cave. Malefor froze, cursing himself for being so careless. He knew by the smell that it was a dragoness. He then became frightened; he didn't know what to do if the dragoness knew who he was.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I'll leave now, I have to go anyway." He quickly replied, turning around to leave and hoping to avoid any questions from the dragoness. Most of all he hoped that the dragoness didn't recognise him; otherwise he could be in serious trouble.

"Hold it," She called out, making Malefor freeze. "Who are you and what are you doing in my territory? I don't recognise you from the lost dragon village." She then asked as she stepped out of the cave to get a better look at Malefor. The purple dragon didn't answer, he was paralysed by indecisiveness. "I said, Who are you? Don't make me ask again!" The dragoness warned.

Malefor sighed with relief when he realised she didn't recognise him. But if he told her his name then he knew it would be over. He could now see that she was an ice dragon but what surprised him was how much she looked like his former mate, Cynthia. "M-My name is Mal…" He began, but then stopped, realising he had just begun to give away his name. The dragoness gave a suspicious look and Malefor tried to think of a way to get out of his predicament but all he drew were blanks.

"Mal…I've never met a dragon with a name so plain before. What brings you to the lost dragon Village?" The dragoness then demanded, this time with a more calm tone. This made Malefor adopt an amused look; he had never heard of such a village. He decided that if she didn't recognise him then he might as well play along for now and get out as soon as possible.

"I have never heard of this village, in fact I didn't even know dragons lived in villages…although there is dragon city. Why have I never heard of it?" He asked as he looked around, seeing that there were other caves nearby. He didn't see any indications of a village, however.

The ice dragoness chuckled at his remark as she turned to the other caves. "It's alright everyone, he's harmless." She called out. Shortly afterwards many different dragons of every colour, size and age emerged from the caves. Malefor was speechless; it had been so long since he had seen so many dragons in one place.

"My name is Sierra. I'm the leader of this village, even if it doesn't look like one. We just like to keep things simple, and stay hidden even before the world was almost destroyed by the dark master. It's rare for us to be seen which means we aren't always up to date with current events but news reaches us from here and there eventually. I'll tell you more if you want, if you'd care to walk with me I'll show you around." Sierra explained as she moved past Malefor, rubbing her tail playfully against his neck as she did so.

Malefor blushed at that but shook the thought out of his head and then followed her. He couldn't help but go with her; mainly because he didn't want to look like a fool now that most of the other dragons were looking at him with amused looks on their faces. He hoped none of them recognised him, but he knew that if they had then they would have said something by now. But that also made him wonder if any of the dragons knew who the Dark Master was.

"Alright, Mal, I'll tell you everything you want to know about us as long as you know that you must not say a word about it to anyone from the outside." Sierra warned as she began to give him a tour. He saw many rivers leading to a waterfall where they both saw young dragons swimming and splashing. Sierra then explained that one river lead to the Crystal Lake but if anyone was at the lake they would not see the river leading back to the village.

"Sierra, why do you trust me so easily, how do you know that I won't leave and tell someone? You should never judge a book by its cover; it could lead you into trouble." Malefor said, not happy or comfortable with having a dragoness trusting him so easily.

"I don't trust you, Mal, but I don't judge anyone until I have had the chance to get to know them first. And I know for a fact that you're not going to tell anyone because you have no other place to go and I think you came here for a reason. That, and I also kind of like you." Sierra finished with a small giggle.

Malefor immediately blushed at the comment, unsure of what he had gotten himself into as she continued to show him around the village. "I thought you said you don't judge anyone until you get to know them." He asked, but couldn't hide the smile.

Sierra simply shrugged her shoulders as she looked at him with her own smile. "What can I say? I have poor judgement when it comes to males but I know a good dragon when I see one." She answered, giving another small giggle.

Malefor stopped walking and looked at her when she said that. She soon noticed that he had fallen behind and turned to see what was wrong. "You think that I'm a good dragon?" He asked, having a hard time in believing it. Sierra nodded her head as an answer and Malefor smiled and continued to walk with her.

The streets were packed with moles and dragons as Terrador and Volteer walked the streets. "My, my, Terrador, have you ever seen the city as busy as this? It's been centuries!" Volteer exclaimed excitedly as he looked at the new and familiar draconic faces around him; he couldn't say the same for the moles, however, they all looked the same.

"Ah, yes, my old friend. Do you remember when we were younger? We played in these very streets, you, me, Cyril and Ignitus." Terrador replied as he and Volteer chuckled as they reminisced.

"Yes, I do, Terrador, and I also remember Ignitus taking the blame for us when we came back to the temple caked in mud when we were supposed to be studying. And I do believe it was you that pushed us in the mud that day." Volteer continued with a sly grin.

Terrador did indeed remember that day and Ignitus was punished for it severely by Master Gorgon, who was especially strict. He remembered what Ignitus had said to him when he asked why he took the blame when it wasn't his fault. "That's what friends do for each other, Terrador; we look after one another. I know how much you fear Master Gorgon and he beats you more than me, in fact, this is the first time in ages for me. But my point is I couldn't stand to see you or the others get punished; it would hurt me more seeing it rather than feeling it." Terrador smiled as he remembered how protective Ignitus was, how much he cared.

An ice dragon interrupted his musings, however, as it landed next to him and it seemed very excited about something. "Aren't you one of Cyril's former pupils that went with him to look for Spyro and Cynder?" Terrador asked, not really expecting good news; he had given up hope of finding them despite the small part of him that wanted the ice dragon to tell him that they had found them.

I am, Master Terrador. I am Lucar. And we have found them!" The dragon exclaimed with triumph.

The two Guardians looked at each other, and then back to Lucar. "Who did you find?" Volteer asked excitedly, the question being asked again shortly afterwards by Terrador whose heart was pounding for the answer.

Lucar gave a broad grin. "We have found Spyro and Cynder at last, and someone who you two once knew long ago."


	14. Chapter 13

**Ch 13: Sierra quells the Fires- Explicit: Strong Intimate Themes**

Terrador wasted little time when he heard the news. He immediately rounded up everyone in the city to help in the preparations of welcoming Spyro and Cynder back to the city. He wasn't sure if Ignitus was returning with them, Lucar had given no information on that, but the Green guardian prayed that his oldest friend was still alive.

Everyone in the city wanted to help. Dragons and moles gathered drink and prepared food for the feast, even the cheetah clan chipped in to help. All of them were excited to finally see the heroes that had saved them all; many of them had only heard their names, never having the chance to actually glimpse at them.

By the end of the day everything had been set up, they had all worked hard with enthusiasm. The celebration was one of the few times they had to work as a city and they worked together spectacularly. Volteer took note of that fact as he watched barrel after barrel of different types of drinks roll past him as they were pushed by the moles.

"My, my, Terrador, don't you think that that's a bit too much wine? Although I suppose there are a lot of mouths to serve." The Electric guardian commented, with his usual excited tongue.

"I want to make this a celebration that will never be forgotten, we haven't had one in such a long time. With Spyro and Cynder being older I think it is time for them to partake in some benefits to being older and drink with us. After all, they are of the age to do so safely and I'm looking forward to having fun with them." Terrador said with a rumbling chuckle.

The yellow dragon gave a wry smile to the earth dragon when he heard this. "Don't you think that they are still a little too young to be drinking? I'm not so sure about this." He then gave a slight chuckle as he thought about it. "It would be very amusing though."

Terrador was delighted that Volteer was so easy to persuade. Ignitus would not like the idea, but then again, Spyro and Cynder were old enough now to make their own choices without guidance from the guardians. "By the way, Terrador, did the ice dragon…oh my, what was his name again…Ah, yes, Lucar, did he say anything about Ignitus? Is he alive?" Volteer asked hopefully.

Terrador sighed, giving away his answer to Volteer before he even replied. "I'm afraid not, my old friend. Lucar doesn't know anything more than knowing that Spyro and Cynder are alive, he rushed back to inform us whilst Cyril collected them. We'll have to wait and see if Ignitus returns with them, which is all we can do and simply hope that he is alive." He finished, walking away to help with the final preparations for the party.

Volteer watched him leave before looking up, the sun made him squint as it shone brightly in the clear, crisp and blue sky. "Where could you be, Ignitus? I have a feeling that you will not return with Spyro, otherwise you would have brought him and Cynder back to us before now." He said to himself, letting out a heavy sigh as he followed Terrador to help.

Malefor began to grow more comfortable as he and Sierra had fun roaming the village. He still knew he couldn't stay there, however, knowing that if any of the dragons discovered who he was then he'd be in danger. He was contemplating this as he sat by a small pond, waiting for Sierra who had stepped away to talk to an Ice dragon, smaller than Malefor but ancient looking, much older than himself.

He looked up from the pond to turn his attention to Sierra, he couldn't help but see similarities to Cynthia, it was almost as if he was looking into the past and seeing her again. Her light blue scales matched his former mate almost flawlessly and her eyes were as if they were made from the deep blue seas themselves, but sparkled as if they were made from the stars of the night skies.

He had an unshakeable thought that Sierra may be the twin sister of Cynthia; perhaps they had been separated when they were in their eggs because the resemblance was remarkable. As he thought about this, Sierra finished talking to the other dragon and returned to Malefor, a smug look upon her face. She seemed happy about something and Malefor was curious as to what.

"Well, good news, Mal. You can stay here after all. Eon, our wisest inhabitant, has looked into your heart simply by glimpsing you. She could tell that your heart was pure and that your power is remarkable, something which we could definitely use to help protect the village. That is, if you wish to stay with us." She finished, hope that he would say yes clearly evident in her voice.

Malefor gave her a sanded look in return. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here, Sierra, it's not wise of me." He said to her gently, making her smile disappear and her face drop into a disappointed look. That made Malefor feel bad about it, but he knew he couldn't stay, too afraid that sooner or later someone would discover his identity.

He wanted nothing more than to stay, but his experiences have taught him that the things he finds comfort in eventually end up destroyed, his relationship with his daughter being the most recent example. He didn't want it to happen again, ever. "I'm sorry, Sierra, but I must be off."

He then turned his back to her as he began to look for the direction that would take him away from the village as soon as possible. "Mal, wait, you just can't go yet. Please, just stay for the night. You do look very weary after all." She said to him, taking a step forward to follow and hoped that he would change his mind.

He turned once again, this time to look at her and saw that she had the same sad face that Cynthia used to use. He had another thought about twins, the notion of fixing itself in his head for some reason and then all he could think about was not bearing to see her sad. "Alright, Sierra, I'll stay just for tonight but after that I have to leave, I hope you can understand." He said, waiting for Sierra to begin leading him to wherever he was to be staying.

"I do understand, Mal…but I do hope you change your mind in the morning. You can stay with me for the night, my den is large enough for you and I think it's for the best, you won't be pestered by others if you are with me." She said as she began to lead him back to her den. Malefor agreed that staying with her was a good idea. He had grown comfortable around her and he didn't like to sleep alone, although he wouldn't admit that to anyone else or even himself.

It didn't take long for them to reach the cave. Two dragons approached Sierra as she neared it, handing her two sheep. She asked them to place them in her den and thanked them and then she and Malefor entered, the other two dragons leaving quickly. As they stood alone in the den, Sierra moved over to a large and soft looking square pillow, easily able to seat three adult dragons comfortably. Malefor then watched as she slouched down on it, looking back at him and seeing the yearning look on his face; which of course made her giggle.

Malefor wasn't aware of what he was doing but when he heard her giggle he snapped out of it, tilting his head to stare at the ground. He had an overwhelming feeling of want when he thought of her now, but he didn't consider himself worthy of anyone's affections, he was the least deserving dragon of her beauty in existence. Not only that but if he made a new commitment now then the dark element, if it ever gained a hold of him again, would have another thing for him to destroy.

"So, Mal, are you going to stand there like a frightened animal or are you going to come join me and relax?" She asked as she pointed to a spot on her pillow near her side for him to lie in. Malefor mumbled something as he then approached and lay down next to her but Sierra didn't mention it.

"Sierra, how did you become leader of this village?" Malefor asked, causing Sierra to enter deep thought. She didn't want to have to explain why she came to the village.

"I will tell you how I became leader, but why I came here is for another time. You see, when a leader of the village dies or retires a new leader is chosen by combat. We must all face each other until only one stands victorious and it was I that won the position. I entered the standings because I believed that the one that could bring me down would be my mate…for you see, many dragons wish to call me their own but none will unless they can dominate over me. And because no one can beat me, I am the leader…and it is also why I don't have a mate yet."

Malefor was impressed, he had never met a dragoness so dominating before; she was certainly powerful. She was in total command of the village, calling the shots, which puts a smile on his face; he liked that in a dragoness. It was then that a scent entered his nostrils and it took him a moment to realise it was coming from Sierra.

"Sierra, please control your scent. I don't want you to want me as your mate, you wouldn't want me." He said to her sadly, finding it hard to concentrate with her exotic smell filling the cave,

"Mal, I have not had a mate…and I can't help myself anymore. I need a strong dragon by my side and you are the perfect one for me. I don't have to fight you because I know that you would win, I can feel it, the power within you is great…and I need it. I need you with me…please. I beg of you, Mal, help me with this pain I'm feeling and stay with me. Will you be my mate?" She asked a hint of desperation in her voice.

Malefor was speechless; he had not seen this coming. Sierra really did need him, he hadn't realised she was in heat and what was worse was that dragonesses in heat could be very aggressive and demanding. He was surprised that she had lasted so long in her past heats, he wondered how she managed, but something told him he didn't want to know what lengths she had to take.

He felt the need to help her, an instinctive urge to ease the burning pain a dragoness in heat felt, even though he knew that the right thing would be to leave and find another place to sleep. It was too late, however, her wondrous scent had captivated him and he wasn't going anywhere now.

Sierra decided to make a move when he didn't say no immediately, leaning against him and giving his neck a friendly nibble. Malefor froze, not wanting to move, paralyzed by her sudden advance. She then began to lick under his jaw, making him begin to purr quietly from the simple pleasure the ice dragoness gave him.

She was delighted at the sound he was making, taking it as a sign to press on as she snaked her tail between his legs and found the area she was looking for. Malefor had now lost himself in the moment and moved on his side, lifting his leg for her to use her smooth tail and coax out his member more effectively.

It emerged slowly, which amused Sierra as she had never had the chance to see one in close proximity. She brought her head in to sniff at it, finding the shape and smell strange to her but her instincts told her what to do.

"Sierra, are you sure you want to do this now, after all the hard work you've put into staying single? I don't want to hurt you and if I stay with you…I don't know what will happen…I just don't want to see you get hurt." Malefor muttered through a clouded mind, her scent clouding his thoughts and making it difficult to think clearly.

Sierra just simply looked into his eyes with deep attraction, her heart telling her that this was the male that would love her no matter what. She knew he would never hurt her. "I love you, Mal, and I want this I really do. I want to do this with you only, no other. Stay with me, Mal, I promise I'll take good care of you and be by your side until the end of time." She told him, quietly with love and passion.

Malefor was speechless, touched by her words as he debated whether this was his place or not. Whilst he was debating, however, Sierra looked at his member again, moving her head forward and giving it a lick along its length. Malefor's mind immediately emptied as she did it again, making him give a quiet moan of pleasure. This made Sierra smile, happy that he was enjoying it and that it seemed like he had agreed to her proposal.

Malefor found himself between a rock and a hard place; he was enjoying himself, but he felt guilty for doing so. Meanwhile, Sierra didn't stop. She continued licking until she got curious enough to bring his member into her maw and gently suckle on it, making Malefor groan and grunt at the increase in pleasure he was receiving.

The heat in Sierra was soon blazing as her arousal grew, desperate for Malefor to relieve her. But for the moment she was content with ensuring her new mate was enjoying himself, making sure that he'd stay with her. She was in love with him and when she thought about him it made her think that her lifetime of waiting for the right dragon was worth it; she'd finally found him.

After a few more seconds of Sierra showing her affection, she stopped, releasing Malefor and turning around, presenting herself to him as she raised her haunches and lowered her forearms to the ground. She turned her head to look behind her and met Malefor's gaze, the two dragons saw the lust in each other's eyes, but they also saw the love.

The purple male moved forwards, lifting himself up on his hind legs and lowering himself down on Sierra's back, her legs shaking slightly until they adjusted to his weight and her wings parted slightly to allow him easier access.

After a few adjustments he felt her heat near his member and was ready to mate with her. "Sierra, you know that there will be pain if I do this, right?" He asked, wanting to make sure that she was prepared for her first time. She was fully prepared though as she gave a nod; all her female friends had told her what it was like to mate as they grew up.

Malefor smiled at her when she met his gaze briefly, then slowly began to ease into her, stopping when he felt her barrier. He knew that if he went deeper and forced his way in then he would remove her virginity and cause her pain, and he was wondering if it was the right thing to do. Sierra, however, was getting impatient with him, finding the slight intrusion into her nothing but a tease to her heat and with a push of her legs pressed her rear firmly into his hips and pushing his member deep into her.

The ice dragoness gave a short cry of pain after she had done so, but she didn't regret it, she thought it was worth it. Malefor was frowning though, wishing he could have removed the pain. He knew that she wouldn't want him to stop, however, so he gripped her tightly with his arms and began to move his hips back and forth. Sierra didn't say a word, she only gasped as the pain from her sex throbbed, at least for a few minutes, and after that she felt the pleasure she had postponed for so long and began to purr.

Malefor was doing everything he could to prolong Sierra's pleasure as he slowly made love to her, his every movement creating pure bliss for the female. They continued to mate within Sierra's den for some time before Malefor began to grow tired, his climax now fast approaching. Sierra felt the same, a pressure within her slowly growing, threatening to overcome her self control. But she didn't want it to end yet and her will kept it at bay.

She gave a loud cry of pleasure, enjoying herself and surprising Malefor with her stamina; being her first time she shouldn't have been able to last as long as she was doing, her legs trembling with pleasure as they threatened to buckle under his thrusts.

They continued for a few more minutes before Malefor began to groan and make smaller thrusts, his climax reached and his seed now flowing into her. Sierra did the same, a steady onrush of liquid being released from within her as she reached her peak and cried out. They both roared in pleasure as they collapsed, Malefor lying upon Sierra whilst she panted beneath him.

Neither of them wanted to separate, preferring instead to remain where they were and feel each other's presence, each other's heat. Malefor had now made his choice; he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her now that they had become one. "I love you, Sierra," He whispered, licking the back of her neck. "I want to stay here and be one with you."

"And we will be one, Mal, I promise we will. Just promise me you will never leave me in return." She replied as she rubbed her head back against him, purring contently and enjoying his company. Malefor gave his own deep purr in return as an answer, thinking about his life and the fact that he isn't alone anymore. There was still an empty void in his heart, however, one that could only be filled by his daughter. For now, though, he was happy to just lie with his new mate.


	15. Chapter 14

**Ch 14: How did I get here?-Rating: Safe**

Tina was worried about Eren as she looked over at him; he looked as if he were about to faint by the way he was breathing. She couldn't tell if it was due to being tired from the flight, however, so decided to just ask him about it. "Eren, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Eren looked back at her, as if he were about to say something but his body went limp instead and he began to plummet out of the sky. "Eren!" Tina screamed as she dived after him. Spyro and the others heard her cry out and turned to see the whole thing. The others watched as Spyro began diving for him too.

Eren was oblivious to the yells of Spyro and Tina for him to wake up; he was in a very deep slumber, unaware of his impending doom at the hands of the fast approaching ground. In his mind, however, he saw himself in a room, in a bed, his bed. He sat up quickly, looking around the room which he recognized as his own.

It was his former human room, yet he was still a dragon, which surprised him as he got off his bed. He immediately moved through his doorway, not bothering to look around, too confused to do so anyway. He struggled slightly as he descended the staircase to the ground floor, his body no longer built for the narrow stairs that humans used but he did manage to get to the bottom, which led to a fairly large lounge.

It was here that he found his parents, lying in a pool of blood with a child held in their hands. Eren's eyes were wide with shock and fear, it took him a moment to recognize the boy as himself in human form; the brown hair and eyes and the red t-shirt being unmistakable.

On the other side of the room, holding guns and raiding the family's safe, were two men that Eren had never seen before. Eren didn't care that he didn't know them, however, all he wanted to do was kill them, the rage inside him growing as he realized why he didn't remember his parents, the fate that befell them too much to bear.

He lunged at the two men, ready to claw out their throats but he passed right through them, as if they were merely phantoms. It bewildered Eren but he continued to try, hoping to make physical contact with them. When he began to grow tired he took a deep breath and blew fire at them, but that too had no effect.

By now, the two men had finished emptying the safe and were now facing the human form of Eren, the young human still clutched in his dead parents' hands. "Should we waste the kid too?" One of the men asked, amusement at the idea evident on his face.

The other man took a moment to think about it and then smirked, obviously he liked the idea and thought it would be best to leave no witnesses. Eren could only look on in horror as the man then pointed his gun to the human Eren.

"So, Kid, any last words before you die?" The man snickered wickedly. Eren could see his human self being shot any second now, but he also couldn't see how it was possible; after all, how could he be alive as a dragon now? He had never been so confused in his life, even if he no longer knew which life he meant.

The human boy looked up at his would-be-murderers, rage and fear on his face. "I wish I had the power to kill the both of you in the way I want to. For what you did to my parents…I'll make you suffer!" He yelled at them, his voice laced with pain as his bones began to shift beneath his skin.

The two invaders looked on in confusion as they saw the boy began to wither on the floor. The confusion then turned to fear as his body began to grow and change shape, black scales erupting from his skin as the repeated cracking of bones was heard.

By the time the transformation was complete, utter horror was the only thing plastered on the men's faces. Before them, amidst a collection of tattered clothes was a creature that they had only heard of in fiction; a dragon.

The dragon was black, like shadow but dotted with red symbols. Red glowing scales also spread across his head, moving back in three lines over the dragon's spine and to the tip of its tail, which glowed ominously. As soon as the awe the dragon caused upon the men had vanished they raised their weapons and opened fire on the creature.

Realizing he was merely a spectator in this scenario, red scaled Eren simply sat on his haunches in shock. He couldn't fathom the idea of transforming into a dragon with obvious questionable morals. The bullets bounced off the dragon's scales, which was looking over his body with wonder. As their guns clicked, their cartridges empty, they began to shake, a strange fear gripping at them and making them realize that their deaths were near.

The dark dragon then grinned as he finished admiring his claws, which shone with a faint red glow as he looked up at the men who were now paralyzed with terror. In an instant, the dragon leapt forwards and before anyone realized, his jaws clamped down on one of the men's heads and then it was gone, disappearing down the dragon's throat as the man's body crumpled to the floor.

Eren then watched as the evil dragon's tail seemed to stretch and wrap around the second man. It slowly constricted despite his struggling and the dragon began to squeeze the life out of him. There was a muffled scream for an instant and then silence as blood dripped between the coils of the tail. Then it unwrapped and the limp mess fell to the floor as it laughed cruelly.

Shortly afterwards the black scales of the dark dragon faded to red and its size diminished. Soon Eren was looking at a copy of himself as it collapsed to the ground and lay unconscious. As he looked upon him, Eren was in shock. Now that he had witnessed this event he knew that that was how his life had changed, and he was scared, not only for himself, but for Tina too.

A portal of light suddenly opened within the room and Eren watched as the unconscious Eren was lifted up, the limp body being brought into the light. Eren knew what that light was, and where it was taking the Eren in front of him. It was taking him to another world, the Dragon realms, and Tina's world.

Spyro and the others had been at Warfang for sometime now and they had easily been able to get a room for Eren to stay in. Tina refused to leave him and stayed by his side as he slept, unable to understand why he had blacked out. He had been asleep for hours now and they wondered if he would ever wake up.

Spyro and Cynder hadn't stayed with Eren like Tina had. They had greeted Terrador and Volteer, and Cyril informed his fellow guardians about Ignitus. Terrador was both upset and surprised. Upset that Ignitus wouldn't be joining them, but surprised that Tina was still alive, and even more so that she was still as young as she was when he last saw her. Volteer was also alarmed by the news and all three guardians retired to a private chamber to discuss.

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder were slowly being greeted by everyone in the city. They were currently in the city centre, being bombarded by questions and praise, mostly to Spyro. It was an hour later before they could walk around in relative peace, although they knew a quiet day in the city wasn't going to last.

"Spyro, don't you think we should go and check on Tina and Eren?" Cynder whispered to Spyro as they walked past a small group of dragons. Spyro simply smiled at her, which confused her slightly.

"You're only saying that because you want to get out of this crowd." He sniggered, making Cynder shrug. "I don't blame you for it though…I'm sure it will be over soon."

Cynder gave him a funny look in return. "You said that almost an hour ago and we're still stuck in this crowd of strangers, Spyro." She replied with an annoyed tone. This time Spyro shrugged and they carried on walking in silence, at least until Spyro saw a familiar looking glow hovering a short distance away.

Spyro was overjoyed as memories of Sparx flooded his mind and he sprang forwards to catch the dragonfly. Realizing that he had just been caught in the claws of something multiple times his size, the dragonfly yelped as Spyro yelled. "Sparx, I can't believe it's you!" The purple dragon then proceeded to drown the dragonfly with licks.

At this point the dragonfly became terrified. "Let me go, let me go!" He cried, confusing Spyro as he then let go, allowing the insect to fly off calling for his father.

"Daddy, help! A dragon's trying to eat me up!" The golden dragonfly yelled, disappearing into the crowd.

"Well it sure looked like him, but it didn't sound like him." Spyro muttered in a disappointed tone when it was obvious the dragonfly wasn't Sparx. Cynder couldn't help but laugh and agree. It didn't take long, however, for the dragonfly to come back.

"There he is daddy, that's the dragon who tried to eat me. Go get him, dad, show him who's boss!" The young dragonfly barked to his father as he pointed repeatedly at Spyro. The two dragons then watched as a larger dragonfly appeared by the smaller one's side.

"Spixx, we don't need you making trouble right now. I'm sure the dragon wasn't trying to eat you." The older dragonfly consoled as he looked where his son was pointing. When his eyes fell on Spyro his small jaw dropped.

Spyro took a moment to study the older dragonfly and suddenly his eyes went wide. "Sparx! You're a father?!" He exclaimed, receiving no answer due to the dragonfly being stunned. It took only a few seconds for him to recover though and soon he was plastered to his adoptive brother's snout, hugging it tightly.

"Great, I wonder how long it'll take for the wise-cracks to start." Cynder complained, even if she had a slight smirk on her face as she watched the two.

Tina snuggled closer to Eren's side as she slept. She had been told by the guardians to eat something but she ignored them, too worried about Eren to be concerned about anything else. They were in a relatively small building within the city, although the room they occupied could easily fit five fully grown dragons, and the bed they slept on could support two.

Although the windows were shuttered, the sound of laughter and talking from the street below could still be heard and it didn't take long for Eren to awaken. The first thing he noticed was that Tina laid by his side. He also figured he must be in the dragon city due to him lying on a bed.

He didn't care, however; he had plenty to think about. He wanted to tell someone about his past, about how he came to be in the dragon realms. It had rattled him when he saw his human self transform into that evil dragon; so much raw power that it frightened him to think about it.

"Could I turn into such a monster again?" Eren asked himself, hoping an answer would be delivered but none came, just the sound of his sleeping mate's breathing. The sound of his voice had caused her to stir, however, and soon she opened her eyes and saw the blurry form of Eren in front of her.

When her vision cleared and she saw that he was awake, she smiled and began licking his face. "You're alright, I'm so glad that you're alright."

Eren was too happy to have her with him to ask her to stop, feeling comfort from her presence. He returned her affections by giving her a few licks on the soft and tender part of her neck below her jaw. With her still in heat this only made her feel for him and soon she released her scent into the room.

Eren had wanted to tell her about his dream but her scent wiped it from his mind as it intoxicated him. His member began to grow and the time felt right that they could finally become true mates. Before they could move any further, the door to the room opened and Volteer burst into the room.

Tina immediately stopped releasing her scent and the shock of the intrusion made Eren fall back and topple off the bed, landing with a thud on the floor. Volteer could easily tell that he had walked in on something and began muttering apologies. "Oh my, terribly sorry for the interruption, how inexplicably rude of me. I only wanted to see if you were alright and to inform you that Terrador wants to see the both of you."

Eren and Tina could barely understand the dragon, his tongue was so fast that most of the words meshed together. They looked at each other, each with an expression of disappointment at having to wait once again.

Eren shook his head as he cleared his senses of Tina's scent and Tina interrupted Volteer to bring him back on track. The yellow dragon then took a breath and cleared his breath before continuing at a slower pace. "Come, you two. Terrador wishes to speak with you; he's at the centre of the city."

Both dragons nodded their heads and Volteer began to lead them out, down a series of ramps and onto the street. As they exited the building, Eren and Tina were thankful that they had a guide; it would be easy to get lost in such a large city.

"This way, young dragons." Volteer called as he walked down one of the streets. Eren passed many dragons and moles as he followed; he soon forgot about his dream as he immersed himself in his surroundings.

Tina, however, noticed that her surroundings immersed itself in her. Many people looked at her with odd expressions, not believing that another purple dragon could exist, let alone a female one. She could hear whispers in the crowds, all talking about her; she could tell she wouldn't get a moments peace in the city, much different to her recent and isolated life in the forest.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello one and all! Before you begin reading this chapter I personally want to commend you on your tenacity to read through all of Chapters 1-14. Those are the works of the original creator (megaDragonMario) and I want to thank you for taking the time to read the original source material first. The chapter below is the first official chapter of the extension. My writing style will most likely differ from that of megaDragonMario. This is a continuation of the story from which the original 2009 fanfic was discontinued. I hope you enjoy reading: The female purple dragoness...as the Saga Continues!-Best Regards, The Emyrian Dragon**

**Ch 15: The Dragon Council's Task-Rating: Safe**

"Here we are!" Volteer happily exclaimed. Quickly stepping aside to let the young dragons proceed. "Ah, here are the two dragons of the hour!" Terrador exclaimed as the young dragon and dragoness entered the room. Tina and Eren just looked at each other confused. The guardians seemed to look at the both of them with keen interest, including Volteer who had recently bound his way to a seat of his own. "Guess we should take a seat?" Tina suggested. Eren nodded and took a seat at the long table the guardians sat at.

The guardians attention was first drawn to Tina. All of them did a double take aside from Cyril who had already gotten to know the young dragoness, he just gave her a slight smile. Tina smiled back and gave a slight giggle. "I thought the two of you deserved proper introductions." Cyril explained. Tina and Eren nodded in agreement, knowing that Cyril had good intentions in mind. "A purple female dragoness...absolutely exquisite." Volteer commented. Tina looked away waving her claws at him. "You sound exactly Eren when he first encountered me." She remarked. Eren blushed, his red scales keeping his embarrassment hidden. "Tina's taking this flattery quite well." Eren mused. "It's so uncommon to find dragons of this color, purple, it's the rarest of them all. Spyro, being the only other dragon with this pigmentation. To find another dragon of this color, especially a dragoness is remarkable!" Volteer said excitedly, his words clashing with each other. The two young dragons tried to interpret what he was saying at the rapid speed he was speaking. "Thank you, Volteer. I am honored." Tina proudly said. "Your lucky to have such a rare female Eren, put her to good use." Volteer whispered to Eren across the table. He quickly coughed and returned to sitting up properly as if the side comment hadn't even happened.

Eren was feeling very confident, he was realizing just how lucky he was. Tina and himself were two enigmas to the dragon realm. Tina, a young dragoness of purple color. The most desirable trait among dragons, many a male would kill to be a mate with such a dragoness. Her being female gave her even more desirability, she would be the one producing the eggs in a serious relationship. What kind of male wouldn't want that trait in a dragoness? Eren looked at Tina sitting beside him. He'd do anything for her, after all they had been through. His human self seemed to agree with him for once. Agreeing with him that it's honorable to be protective of those you care about. He was sure that Tina would appreciate that in a mate as well.

Aside from that, Eren was to his knowledge the only red dragon. A rare color all the same as Tina. It seemed like fate had chosen for them to meet, even though they were from two completely different realms. He agreed with Tina's statement when they had first met, he recalled her saying something about even if he were to become human again she would still find someway to love him. This couldn't be anymore true as of now. Their bond was strong and he couldn't have it any other way. This dragoness was his soulmate at likewise Eren was hers.

Eren's attention was brought back to reality by the calm voice of his mate,"Eren are you ok?" Tina asked concerned. His maw just hanging open, he looked very dumbfounded. Eren corrected his awkward expression and turned to his mate and nodded. "Yea, just lost in thought." He said. Tina reassured that he was still listening to the conversation turned her attention back to the guardians."I'm sure you already know why we have called the both of you here." Cyril calmly stated. Eren shook his head, "I don't believe we do." He said. Tina continued to look at the guardians with curiosity. "Eren, you know as well as I do that you cannot stay here forever. You're real home is in the human realm." Cyril explained. "So that is why…" He stopped. "we have decided to give you the option to return home if you so desire." The guardians all chimed in. Eren's maw just dropped, his mind was racing a mile a minute. The thought of being human again sounded almost comforting yet foreign after having been a dragon for so long. "Just image all the school work I'd have to catch up on." He thought to himself.

"Hold it!" Tina exclaimed, snapping Eren out of his awe. He turned to look at his mate. Her claw extended, pointing at the guardians. "What makes you even think he wants to go? Did it ever cross your mind that he might be happy here?" She shouted, trying to reason with them. Tina's eyes formed dark slits, her breathing clearly more accelerated, her chest pumping in and out rapidly looking to fight if necessary. Eren had never seen her like this, his eyes shot wide open fearful of the new demeanor of his mate. He could tell she was enraged which kinda scared him, but what this enraged Tina signified to him was that they were prepared to protect one another. No matter the odds, they would find a way to fight the threat, together as a team. Terrador nodded at Tina "That's why you're going to go with him Tina, if this is who you truly wish to be with we have no issues in you following suit." Terrador said, trying to reassure a clearly enraged Tina. Tina's protective demeanor slowly subsided, her mate was going to be safe and best of all she got to go with him!

"You really mean that?" Tina asked, she was very enthused. The guardians all nodded in reply. Tina squealed with glee and embraced Eren, almost toppling him to the floor. "Isn't this great? I get to see your realm for a change of pace. Maybe, even become human!" She exclaimed to Eren. Eren's eyes met hers and they knew they were in this together. Eren's mind tried to picture Tina being human, the young dragoness he had come to know and love. "What is wrong with you?" He thought to himself. "You can't think of her as a humanoid, you know her as a dragon and that's what truly counts. Besides she said she wouldn't judge you for being human and you should do the same" Eren shook the thought from his mind.

"This is fantastic news!" Eren exclaimed. "How am I able to get home?" He asked. "There are two things we must tell you before you can return home Eren, along with Tina of course." Terrador said. The two dragons now blushing, Eren's less apparent than Tina's. He looked at Cyril to speak. The guardian ice dragon got the message. "Firstly, we are able to grant the both of you your dragon forms, while even in the human realm. However keep in mind that dragons aren't a common occurrence there. So dragon activity should be kept to a minimal." He explained. It was Tina's turn for her to maw drop along with Eren. "You can do that?" The young dragons exclaimed, peering with intent interest at the guardians across the table a twinkle in their eyes. "Indeed we can, you will be able to retain your dragon forms even while in the human realm. We aren't quite sure what form you will enter the realm as, but those with a strong enough will can make even the impossible possible." Cyril said with a wink.

Tina and Eren were in awe and just plain giddy. The guardians raised their claws up towards the sky a bright ball of light the encased the two dragons making both of them feel warm and tingly. The ball of light dissipated from around them and the energy seem to enter their bodies with a satisfying "ching" sound, something had obviously clicked into place. "The deed is done" Cyril stated "You'll now be able to retain your dragon forms even in the human realm, this isn't to say you can't shift between the both at will." Tina and Eren couldn't wait, it was then that Eren posed the question. "Will we ever be able to return here?" Eren asked. Tina nodded in agreement, indeed it was a good question, the dragon realm was her home after all. Terrador prepped himself to answer Eren's question, as he began to speak it was Volteer who quickly beat him to the punch. Terrador rolled his eyes, and let him proceed. "You will be able to Eren, however it requires a permanent portal to be made. Normally portals between dimensions have a duration before the link is closed. We could easily make you a one way trip to the human realm, but that doesn't sound like the kind of dimension jumping you and Tina wish to experience."

This is when Eren interjected. "How do you know so much about dimension hopping Volteer?" Eren asked. Terrador laughed "You're kidding me, when Volteer's mouth runs a mile a minute his life can't be any less than the fast lane." Volteer shrugged "What can I say, you're talking to the king of dimension hopping young dragons." He stated proudly, throwing a slight smirk Terrador's way. Terrador again rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed with his immature behavior.

Volteer continued. "To create a permanent portal, you will need to find a creature called a Crylock. These creatures dimension hop all the time and cause havoc and chaos wherever they appear in the realm. Your task is to locate one, and take its most valuable resource, its venom. We can use that to make a permanent portal. However be warned, you should make your fight with the Crylock as expedient as possible. The more time you spend fighting it, the smaller the window gets to send it back through the portal from which it came. So all you need to do is get that venom and send it back, easy am I right?" Volteer said with a chuckle.

Tina and Eren have never heard of such a creature, but they had been given their first task by the dragon council themselves. Best of all, it was for their own personal gain, to live a life in two dimensions! They could hardly believe it. "Thank you Volteer for the opportunity, we shall not let you down." They said, as they bowed their heads. The guardians nodded. "Then you must be off at once, there isn't a moment to lose. The Crylock could be anywhere if you truly wish to travel between dimensions you will need the help from its power." Tearrador stated, trying to steal Volteer's thunder. "You are dismissed." The guardians all chimed.

The two young dragons left the long table and made their way towards the door, watching behind them as Tearrador and Volteer were locked head to head growing at each other. Eren and Tina exited the room, leaving them to resolve their feud alone. "Hopefully Cyril will talk some sense into them." Eren thought. "We should go explain this to Spyro and Cynder. I'm sure they'd want to help." Tina said. Eren nodded in agreement. They couldn't possibly leave their long time friends out of a new adventure.


	17. Chapter 16

**Welcome one and all to the second chapter of the extension! I hope you enjoy! As of now Chapters 17 and 18 are in the works, they'll be the third and fourth chapters of the extension. I'll post them both on the same day, for an excellent double feature read. So look forward to that humans! Best Regards! -The Emyrian Dragon**

**Ch 16: A deeper mission than expected-Rating: Safe**

Tina and Eren raced out of the council's building and down the streets of the dragon city. They searched the streets for their dragon friends Spyro and Cynder. "Where could they be?" Eren asked Tina. "Where do you think? They're celebrities here, they are going to be swamped by a crowd." She responded. Eren's mind scolded him for being so oblivious.

They found the two dragons in question at the center of the city, absolutely swamp with adoring fans of their saviors. Tina and Eren pushed through the crowd. "Pardon us, Excuse us." They said, as they tried to squeeze to the front. When the two young dragons reached the front row of the crowd, Eren was so excited to see his two friends again. He quickly tried to squeeze out, it was so tightly packed that Eren ended up tumbling clumsy out into the center. "Wow Eren, way to make an entrance." He thought to himself. Making a face of disappointment.

"Why the long face Eren?" Spyro asked as he approached the red dragon. Eren quickly got to his feet to face the purple male. Tina followed in suit, entering the center of crowd more gracefully that Eren did. "You can be so impatient and clumsy sometimes Eren. I still love you for it." She laughed. Playfully licking at his neck. "Can you cut that out Tina." Eren asked. Clearly blushing under his red scales. Spyro and Cynder burst into laughter. "Looks like someone finally claimed him as her own. Am I right?" Cynder asked Tina. Tina blushed hard. "Yeah you could say that, it's more of a strong bond than having him wrapped around my claws." Tina answered. Eren breathed a sigh of relief. He honestly thought she was going to do something flirty to make him even more embarrassed.

"We were looking everywhere for you." Tina and Eren exclaimed. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other in confusion, they didn't have to be anywhere important. "Is something wrong?" Spyro said alarmed. "No, there's nothing wrong, it's just…" Eren paused. "We have been given our first mission by the dragon council!" He exclaimed. Spyro and Cynder's eyes went wide open. "You guys are amazing!" They exclaimed. "Can we come along?" Spyro and Cynder asked excitedly. "Of course!" Tina and Eren said. "We were hoping you would come along." They all smiled toward each other. "So what's the mission Eren?" Spyro asked, as he sprang into a pose ready for action. Cynder just rolled her eyes at him. "We have to go find and fight a Crylock." Eren stated.

Cynder went wide eyed "You mean Crylock as in those dimension warping evil demons?" She asked. "I believe so Cynder." Spyro replied. Tina and Eren nodded in agreement. "Lucky us." Cynder said sarcastically. "Don't be like that Cynder." Spyro reassured her "we will all be together working as a team." She stomped her claws on the cobbles "No way, count me out, those things are brutal killing machines and 100% a death trap." She retorted. Spyro simply looked at her prancing towards Eren and Tina. "If you're not coming, I guess you can stay here alone." He teased. She gave him the evil eye "You'd better not, it's too dangerous!" She exclaimed. Cynder grabbed Spyro by the horn and started to drag him off. Spyro retaliated trying time get a word out to Eren and Tina "You guys go on ahead, I'll deal with Cynder and be right behind you." He said with a wink, letting Cynder drag him off to who knows where. Tina and Eren just sweat dropped at the awkward display of mate protection. "Shall we be going?" Eren asked Tina. "Let's do it." She responded. They extended their wings for flight and flew in search of the Crylock.

—

Eren clumsy got his balance in the air as they flew over the terrain. "You doing alright Eren?" Tina asked. Eren looked back at her, she was trailing behind him. Tina stayed behind him in case he started plummeting to the ground unconsciously again, having to chase after him. "Doing alright, a little shaken as usual." He replied. Tina was excited that they were in this together, and more importantly the opportunity to see Eren's home, the human realm.

"Any sign of the Crylock? We got to look for a portal it would emerge from right?" Eren asked. "Yep, a portal will open up at random causing havoc where the thing emerges." She answered. They were flying above the entrance to an underground cave system. Tina and Eren then heard cries of anguish echo up the entrance. "Does this qualify as havoc?" Eren laughed. Tina looked at him with a concerned look. "Eren they could be in trouble." She reasoned "We should check it out." Eren nodded in agreement.

The two young dragons flew down into the cave system. As they flew down the entrance a light blue blur met them with a head on collision. The two dragons and the light blue blur tumbled down the entrance and into the main space, hitting the floor. "Ugh" Eren murmured. He tried to find the strength to get up from the fall. Eren's legs felt weak, he stood and put his claws to his head. "What the heck was that?" He thought to himself. Eren scanned his surroundings the large cave system from what he could see showed many indents in the rock faces, leading many different ways in all directions. Light shone from above from the entrance where they had just collided with who knows what.

To his right he saw Tina, motionless on the ground. His body when numb as fear and worry began to overtake him. "Oh no, Tina!" He exclaimed. "For all that is good in this realm, please wake up. You had a dream of seeing the human realm please don't let that end here!" Eren nuzzled her several times, he checked for breathing. "She's still breathing just unconscious." He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she'd be up and about soon. Eren heard grumbling behind him, "Please don't be the thing we collided with in the entrance tunnel." Eren prayed

"Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?" A feminine voice said from behind. Eren turned to face the voice, what he laid his eyes upon was not what he expected. He was greeted with the appearance of an ice dragoness, clearly enraged to see the two inconsiderate that had collided with her. "Don't make me ask again, who are you and why are you in my territory?" The dragoness sneered, clearly ready to go in for the kill on Eren if necessary. Eren looked horrified, "Easy, we mean you no harm." He stated. "We came down here because of the screams, we wanted to see if everything was alright."

The dragoness didn't take kindly to his remark. The next thing Eren knew he found himself pinned to the ground and held at the neck. Apparently she had rushed at him swiftly without him noticing, and flipped him over onto his back to pin him to the ground. "How am I this blind or is this dragoness just that fast?" He thought to himself. "We're just fine down here as you can see." She stated, observing the dragons who had gathered around the display. "We're trying to face our own problems down here, nothing a surface dweller like you would understand." She said as she snarled at Eren.

The ice dragoness then looked at the young purple dragoness laying on the ground lifeless. She gasped, and just like that Eren was unpinned and he stood up. He observed the ice dragoness who was now at Tina's side. Doing several checks for signs of life, she breathed a sigh of relief as well obviously realizing Tina simply unconscious as well. The dragoness turned back to Eren a look of hatred in her eyes. "Why did you harm this dragoness?" She asked. Eren looked at her with a look of confusion. "What?" He exclaimed in alarm. "I would never lay a claw on my mate!" The ice dragoness did a double take. "T-This is you mate?" The ice dragoness asked astonished. "Yes, we came down as soon as we heard the screams." Eren explained.

The ice dragoness lowered her head in an apologetic manner. "I'm terribly sorry. I totally misunderstood." She stated "I can tell that there's good in your soul and you were just trying to help." Eren smiled at the dragoness. "I understand, your would be attackers wouldn't be the ones you would offer mercy to on the spot." Eren expressed. The ice dragoness seemed to take a liking to that statement and nodded her head. "I couldn't agree more, you'd make a fine soldier down here." She said with a slight laugh. "I'm terribly sorry it's rude of me to not have introduced myself sooner, I am Sierra the leader of the dragon village. An underground civilization for dragons." She said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Sierra, I'm Eren and the purple dragoness is my mate Tina." He said. Sierra nodded and smiled.

"You have my word Eren that no harm shall come to you or Tina while you remain under my rule. I promise you as both as a leader and soldier, but most importantly as a friend." She said "Thank you Sierra. I am honored that you understand." Eren said excitement in his voice. Sierra laughed "I'm not doing it for you, you silly male, I'm doing it for your dragoness' sake. I could care less about helping a male, they could bleed to death for all I care. I'm concerned when a female gets involved. They are by far more irreplaceable." She said with a snarl. Eren understood as he looked around, he noticed most of the dragons down here were female. He could see why Sierra cared for the dragonesses so much. They supported her and helped to boost her morale, a supportive community.

Just then they both heard a non draconic roar from within the depths of the cave system. "What was that?" Eren asked. "Our problem, quickly for all that is good in this realm, we must get your mate to safety." Sierra exclaimed. Eren nodded in agreement as the both of them picked up the unconscious Tina and Sierra lead them to safety in the maze of a cave.


	18. Chapter 17

**Greetings one and all! Third Chapter of the extension is finally here. As promised it will be uploaded along with Chapter 18 for a double read. Best Regards! - The Emyrian Dragon**

**Ch 17: Good for what ails you-Rating: Safe**

As Sierra and Eren flew through the maze of tunnels, the roars echoed in all directions. Eren couldn't tell if Sierra was leading them towards the danger or away from it, but he trusts in her instincts. "We are almost to my cave just a little bit more." She shouted. Eren nodded, investing all the energy that his clumsy flight could provide to get Tina to safety. Suddenly the roars seemed to diminish in volume, signifying to the two dragons that they had finally made it a far enough distance away from the "problem" Sierra had said was in here.

"There it is!" Sierra exclaimed. Pointing her clawed hand towards a large indent in the rock face where two dragonesses stood outside. Sierra and Eren landed in front of the cave entrance. "I'll take it from here Eren, I'll carry Tina in for you." Sierra said. Eren gave her a look of confusion, it took both of them to carry the unconscious Tina. "How was she going to mange carrying her all by herself?" He thought to himself. Just like that the ice dragoness stood upright on two claws, holding his mate his her fore limbs. Eren was in utter shock, it's not a common occurrence to see a dragon on two legs considering they are quadrupeds.

"Woah Sierra! Where did you learn to do that?" Eren asked. Sierra looked at him dumbly, "As leader I have to be the most strong willed of us all. The strongest in strength, agility, and most importantly speed." She said with a smile. Eren looked shocked. "So that's how she pinned me to the ground so fast!" He thought to himself. "Now then lets get your angel that has fallen from grace fixed up." Sierra stated calmly. Eren couldn't agree more, as he followed the ice dragoness into her cave.

He then bumped his head into two objects that had materialized out of nowhere, blocking his path. After rubbing his head for a moment, he looked in front of him to see the two dragonesses from the side of the cave blocking his path. "Hey!" Eren exclaimed. "I'm with her." Sierra turned around and laughed. "Step aside ladies, he's with me." She stated. The young dragonesses moved aside allowing Eren to enter the cave.

Eren nodded at Sierra and smiled, to which she returned it with one of her own. "Don't mind them everyone being female around here it arouses suspicion when a male is following one of us, especially the leader." She said with a slight laugh. Eren burst out laughing, "I see what you mean, I never had the intention of anything of the sort." He said. Sierra looked at him with a sly look, "That isn't to say, I'm not open to the idea." Sierra cooed. Eren blushed hidden by his red scales.

They continued down into the main space of the cave. The space was well lit by a fire that was left in the back of the space crackling. A large pillow was in the center of the room atop it laid a large purple adult dragon, ancient to be the looks of it. "Don't mind my mate, he's taking a snooze." Sierra stated. "Let's get down to business and help this poor fallen angel." Sierra set Tina down on the edge of the large pillow as she looked around the space, she found a small bowl.

Sierra filled the bowl with water and variety of herbs she had organized into weaved baskets. When she finished, she offered the bowl to Eren. "I think you should be the one to give the healing elixir to your mate." Sierra said with a smile. "This means you'll have to walk on you hind legs." Eren gave her a puzzled look, then the realization hit him that he couldn't walk and carry the medicine at the same time if he were on all fours.

"It's times like these I wish I were human." He thought to himself. He reluctantly propped himself up on two legs, wobbling back and forth as he tried to maintain his balance. "Clumsy as ever Eren." He thought to himself, thinking of how Tina would react to this unusual display of non-quadruped walking. "She'd probably laugh at me, calling me clumsy as usual." He thought to himself as he looked at his mate, he gave a slight smile and rolled his eyes.

"Eren be sure to put one foot in front of the other and be sure to keep your back upright. It can be difficult at first to walk on two legs, I don't want you falling and spilling the medicine." Sierra explained. Eren nodded, being human, he already knew how to walk on two legs. The problem was a dragon's body wasn't exactly made for this, he had to constantly readjust himself to keep walking straight towards the pillow. It was like walking on stilts, Eren had to keep his balance and move forward at the same time.

When he reached the pillow beside his mate, he was relieved to be back on all fours. "Nicely done Eren!" Sierra exclaimed. "My pleasure." Eren responded a grin on his face. "Pour the elixir down her maw, it should help ease the pain that came with the fall." Sierra calmly stated. Eren proceed to open the maw of his mate. Pouring the contents of the bowl into the mouth of his mate, every last drop. Within about five minutes, Tina's lifeless body started to squirm and groan in discomfort.

Eren breathed a huge sigh of relief when Tina sat upright on the pillow scratching her head. "Tina are you alright?" Eren exclaimed, he could hardly contain his excitement. Tina looked around for a minute then made eye contact with Eren. Tears filled up in her eyes, "Eren! You're alright. You survived the fall. I was so worried." She said between tears. "So I did, you on the other hand had the living daylights knocked out of you." Eren explained.

Tina had a look of astonishment. "I'm just glad we're both alright." Tina said, as she embraced Eren in a hug. She looked past Eren to observe the light blue dragoness behind him. "Who's she?" Tina asked. Eren looked back at Sierra with a smile and she nodded, confirming Eren could share her identity. "The dragoness behind me helped in return your strength. Her name is Sierra, an ice dragoness, a soldier, and a leader of the dragoness clan down here." Eren said.

Tina's bowed her head, in apperception, "Sierra, I thank you kindly for your bravery. If there's anything I can do to repay you, I will gladly help in anyway I can. I am in your forever in your debt." Tina said in a thankful tone. "There's one way." Sierra said "I'll need you both to lend me your firepower."


	19. Chapter 18

**Ch 18: Eren's Demise?!-Rating: Safe**

Eren and Tina looked at each other with a look of confusion. "Whatever for?" Tina asked in curiosity. "I think it's time I mention our little problem that we have down here. We have a Crylock down here, and the only way to damage a Crylock is with some serious firepower. None of which I have to protect my people with." She explained.

"What have you done to fend off the problem?" Eren asked curiously. "I can only temporarily halt the Crylock's advancements, being an ice dragoness, I can temporarily hold the creature at bay for a bit. However, I just don't have the charisma in my ice breath to freeze the entire creature. It works the same as your firebreath Eren and Tina, you eventually run out of fuel to manifest your element into reality and must recharge yourself." Sierra explained. Eren and Tina nodded in understanding. "We'll be happy to lend you some of our firepower!" Tina exclaimed. "Really? You guys are the greatest!" Sierra rejoiced, embracing Tina. "That's what gal pals are for am I right?" Tina said. The two dragonesses couldn't help but giggle. Eren rolled his eyes obviously noticing it was a female dragon moment.

"So what's the plan now my new friend?" Tina asked. "Well we have to make a plan, we'll have to use each of our elemental powers to take this thing down." Sierra explained. "I know the two of you have an elemental of fire and I have an elemental of ice." Tina snorted a bit of fire out of her snout, Eren could tell she was being a little playful around her new gal pal. Eren couldn't blame her, he was also determined for this mission.

"So what's the plan?" Eren asked excitedly. "Well, I should try to secure this thing in place so you guys can get a clear shot and deal some damage to it. It's extremely quick, so you wouldn't be able to hit it otherwise." Sierra stated. "Agreed, we trust in your judgement Sierra. Just give the word." Eren said. "Don't worry Sierra, that Crylock is going to have my hottest flames aimed at him, before you know it, he'll be toast." Tina said jokingly. "Thanks you guys, with the two of you by my side I know we cannot fail." The ice dragoness said proudly.

Eren, Tina and Sierra made their way to the entrance of Sierra's den, giving a nod to the dragonesses standing watch outside. They all looked at each other smiling ear to ear, they looked as though they were ready to take on anything that comes their way. Extending their wings for flight, they flew towards the sound of the distant roars in the cave system.

—

As the three young dragons flew through the cave system, allowing Sierra to take the lead in knowing the directions. "Do you think we've waited too long by fixing up Tina?" Eren asked. Tina swatted the end of her tail at his snout, obviously a sign that his mate wasn't happy with the remark. "Ow!" He shouted.

Tina having a caring heart, couldn't help but feel sympathetic. "I'm so sorry Eren!" She said sympathetically. "I just became so defensive about myself I didn't realize you were asking about the timing being crucial when it came to the situation." Eren looked at her with understanding, but the mark she left still stung. "Tina's health was more important, and besides we'll need the both of you to damage the Crylock. My ice wouldn't do any damage, it will simply hold it in place." Sierra explained. "Let's do it!" Tina squealed in excitement.

As the roars grew louder they knew their encounter with the Crylock was soon at hand. As they rounded a corner, they stopped in horror at the display they saw as they hovered in the air. They did feel like they could intervene, they could only watch in utter shock. Two dragonesses, a fire and ice dragoness were fighting against the Crylock single handedly. By the looks of things both were growing tired as their elemental breath looked weakened. They were growing weak and would eventually no longer be able to manifest their element into reality.

The Crylock seemed to notice this weakness, the light brown creature glared at the ice dragoness with its glowing green eyes. It's scorpion like tail extending, the tip secreting a glowing light green acid. "The venom!" Tina and Eren exclaimed in unison. Sierra's eyes when wide eyed, "Look out!" She shouted at the two dragonesses. The Crylock's tail with impressive speed was closing the distance between it and the ice dragoness. Sierra reacted with quick timing. Encasing the tip of the tail in a block of ice. The tail's tip made contact with the ice dragoness, the ice block shattered into a million pieces the impact knocking the dragoness out cold. "Phew, that was close." Sierra said "At least she didn't get stung, being knocked out is much more favorable."

The fire dragoness had retreated as soon as the tail extended leaving the three dragons as the only thing in the Crylock's sight. The Crylock's eyes shifted from Sierra to Tina to Eren, sizing up the young dragons. "Let's do it, for the cave system!" Eren shouted. "For the cave system!" They shouted. As they began to get into position to attack the creature, the blur of a tail and a feminine scream was heard.

When they looked to the ground to see where the tail impacted, Eren's heart skipped a beat. Tina had been slammed out of the air by the tail and pinned down by its weight. Tina winced as the pain surged through her body. Her eyes screamed "Help me please!"as Eren looked at her with fear on his face. Eren's fear suddenly turned to hatred. "You'll pay for that you bastard!" He screamed with rage. His eyes suddenly gained a light orange aura. "Uh Eren, your eyes are glowing orange." Sierra pointed out. Just then his body began to shift, "What's happening?" He exclaimed.

His body out of nowhere lit up in a blaze, surrounding Eren in a tower of fire. "Eren!" Sierra shouted in shock. "Are you alright can you hear me Eren?" Tina's eyes wided from being pinned under the Crylock's tail, her mind was racing as she realized the greater danger Eren was in. He had lit up ablaze at random without any warning. Tina had the realization that maybe he just wasn't able to maintain his dragon form and his time being a dragon was up. Tears began to stream down her face, "Don't you die on me, Eren! Stay strong for me please!" Tina shouted in plea.

The Crylock too was mesmerized by the tower of fire, allowing for a moment of peace. Eren's two dragoness pals watched with heavy hearts as they watched their friend be in pain from a danger they didn't know was hurting him. Screams of agony could be heard from within, because of the strong bond the two dragonesses shared with Eren they could tell the young dragon was in a lot of pain. When the fire tower started to disperse, Eren was nowhere to be seen and what remained was a pile of ash with a slight red glow. "Oh no! Eren!" The two dragonesses exclaimed. They hung their heads for a moment, pitiful for Eren's supposed demise.

"No, no, this can't be." Tina said in disbelief. "My Eren can't be gone, he can't just vanish into thin air." The Crylock saw this as the perfect opportunity to strike. It thrashed its tail around wildly like a mace. Which allowed the pinned Tina to soar up to join Sierra once again. "He's got to be somewhere I know it. Eren's our friend, he wouldn't just abandon us." Sierra reassured. "W-What if he vanished back to the human world without a trace?" Tina said between tears. The two dragonesses dodged the Crylock's attacks as they kept up the heartfelt conversation.

"I'm sure that's not the case, the gods of this realm can't do such a thing, especially if Eren has truly found love here, and that is you!" Sierra exclaimed. Tina stopped her tears, realizing Sierra was right. There had to be a logical explanation. It's against the nature of the gods of this realm to do such a thing. If Eren and Tina were mates, they couldn't interfere with such a thing. Sierra turned back to face the Crylock after having nearly dodged it's poison tip.

"I think it's about time we put an end to this thing, we should do it to avenge Eren. He wanted to try and save you after all." Sierra explained. Tina looked and her with understanding. "If Eren ended up fighting this thing just to save me and met his end. It's my duty as his mate to finish his killer off." Tina said proudly. "Let's do it!" Sierra said. The two dragonesses began to giggle obviously enjoying each other's company and companionship.

"Now then," Sierra said. As they both turned toward the Crylock with a more serious demeanor. "I think you are the cause for the loss of our friend." She stated. "I will fight you, and I shall avenge Eren as a friend!" Sierra shounted "I will take you on as well, and I shall avenge Eren as his mate!" Tina shouted. The Crylock roared in retaliation to their comments. "You ready?" Sierra asked Tina. "Ready as ever girlfriend." Tina said in a flirty tone. Tina and Sierra gave each other a nod and flew towards the Crylock to begin their assault.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello one and all! Surprise! Here are chapters 19 and 20, the next two chapters of the extension. My body as of lately has been having trouble shifting from human to dragon form (suffering a fatal injury). Humans are amazing, they were able to fix my scales/skin back together. Guess your race is pretty ingenious with its technology. However, the academy won't accept me back for sometime till I've recovered. Nevertheless, it gives me more time to take it easy and keep writing this fanfic, without extra work that the academy would otherwise pile on me on a daily basis. Best Regards! -The Emyrian Dragon**

**Ch 19: Doing it for the dragoness' sake-Rating: Mostly Safe: Strong Intimate References**

Tina and Sierra circled around the Crylock trying to dodge its attacks. Tina manifested a fireball in her maw. Firing it off it an attempt to hit it based on approximation of its movements. "Darn the thing is too fast." Tina said. "Care to call in aim support?" Sierra asked. Trying to keep up with the Crylock's movements while dodging its tail retaliations. Soon enough she was in close enough range to apply her ice breath to the eight legs of the Crylock.

"This spider-scorpion demon sure is fast." Sierra said. "You're telling me." Tina said breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks for making it a clear shot." Tina said with glee. "Your welcome my friend." Sierra replied with a smile. The Crylock struggled shifting its weight from left to right, trying to pry one of its legs from out from Sierra's ice. Suddenly slight cracking could be heard as several legs of the Crylock broke free from its icy trap.

"Quick Tina, fire a shot!" Sierra said. Tina with quick reactions manifested a fireball within her maw. Releasing it and hitting the Crylock, it yelped in pain. "Right on, Bullseye!" Tina exclaimed, extending her clawed hand upward in triumph. Just then there was a flash of red light, a small portal with a red outline had appeared.

The Crylock screeched in desperation, it was unable to use its auto triggered escape mechanism. "The Crylock's portal!" Tina said in awe. "Yep that now means we have to take it down quickly, then get it into the portal before it closes." Sierra explained.

—

It wasn't long before the two dragonesses efforts were met with undesirable results. "As much as I hate to say it, I think the fire power of one dragoness isn't enough to bring this thing down alone." Tina admitted. "Agreed, we need Eren, I can't afford to waste a single ounce of my ice breath if no damage is being done." Sierra said fatigued.

It was then that the pile of ash where Eren had disappeared, had suddenly lit a blaze in a bright red glow. A small red heart, rose from the ashes emitting a strong red glow. "What in the realm is that?" Sierra asked. "I haven't got the faintest clue, but if it helps to bring Eren back to me. Oh please gods/goddesses of this realm do your deed." Tina prayed. The small red heart hovered in a stationary state in the air as the ashes began to swirl around the heart in a spiral pattern encasing it in a black cloak of soot.

As soon as the cloak was complete, the red glow of the heart moved to the top of the spiraling tower. It was the creator of this new thing, as it moved downward it created row after row of red scales, as well as a body, claws, a head, and legs. When it was fished the soot just seemed to fall to the ground, lifeless from the magical spectacle it was part of before. Where the ash was now stood a red dragon standing upright on their hind legs. "E-Eren?" Tina asked questioningly. "Is that you?" Suddenly the Crylock started to thash its tail around wildly, clearly enraged by the reappearance of the red dragon he had miraculously slaughtered of the face of the realm.

"I'll buy the both of you some time." Sierra said. Tina giggled, "Your the best Sierra." Tina squealed in delight. "That's what friends are for." Sierra said as she trailed off to keep the Crylock at bay. The young red dragon turned around at the call of the familiar voice, getting on all fours to do so of course. What he saw made his heart skip a beat, he thought he would never see them again. "Tina!" The young dragon exclaimed. "Eren? Is it really you?" Tina asked with joy. "It's really me." Eren said proudly. Tina burst into tears, "I thought I'd never see you again!" She exclaimed. "I as well, from within the fires I could hear your plea.

My soul believed in my strength it told me, "We will get through this, and I will rebuild you better than before. The protection of your mate is a noble task, allow me to aid you in performing it." Eren explained. Tina was in awe at Eren's new appearance. He was still the same noble red dragon she had come to know and love, but his noticeable upgrades made him look like he was a dragon knight of royalty. Best of all, he was there to protect the one he loved, and it was her!

Tina was overjoyed and embraced Eren. As she was in close proximity to him, she decided to look at his new features. Gold emblems were now embedded in his skin on his shoulders on all four sides, Tina upon closer inspection was both taken aback and in awe. "It's the official mark of a draconic soldier!" She thought to herself. "A mark of the actual royal guard." She continued to inspect him further, observing his chest she noticed a winged emblem with a green rhombus shaped emerald embedded in the center. "Another mark of the royal guard!" Tina thought to herself, now internally ecstatic because of Eren's amazing promotion. Tina was really interested in checking his undercarriage, but decided against it as to not arouse too much suspicion from Eren. "I'll have my moment with him." She thought to herself, delighted by the thought.

She unembraced Eren and couldn't help but raise her clawed hand toward the sky. "Woo hoo! Way to go Eren!" She shouted excitedly. "This is absolutely fantastic." Eren looked at his mate with confusion. "What's so great about this? Other than myself being more flashy." Eren asked, obviously knowing that Tina knows more about the dragon realm than he ever would. Tina laughed, but quickly regained her cool as she began to explain. "Eren, you've been promoted by the realm itself to be its official protector. That insignia on your shoulder and that emblem on your chest signifies you are the protector of the realm, it sees you have a pure heart and thus choose you be reborn into something new and wonderful. I couldn't be more happy for you Eren. Even with your new status, I love you for who you are." Tina said happily.

"I-I'm the realm's p-protector and it chose m-me?" Eren asked in worry. "Yes Eren, you're now an official royal guard of the realm. Not many are chosen and seeing one is a rare sight. They are legendary figures among dragons and might I add." Tina paused. "Many dragonesses look up to them, considering them to be a mate at a moments notice. They are truly alpha males among our species Eren!" Eren looked at her and nodded posing heroically. "I will do what I can to protect those of this realm, but it is you I truly want to protect Tina." Eren stated. "Eren, it's so amazing, a rare one of a kind alpha male is my mate. Not to mention you're a red dragon which is unheard of to begin with. I can't believe that fate chose us to be together." Tina said with excitement.

"We always have been and always will be." Eren reassured her. "I'm still the same red dragon you fell in love with from the beginning." Tina eyed his insignia with interest, "It's just amazing though, Eren you look absolutely stunning with you embroidery." Tina complemented. "Thanks Tina, I guess it is a pretty good look." Eren admitted. "Not to mention the upgrades increased firepower, upgraded scale armor, faster movement, increased abilities the list goes on." Tina explained. Eren rolled his eyes a little, the nerd side of Tina was making itself prominently known.

"What did I ever do to deserve you Tina? You're such a kind and intelligent dragoness." Eren said sweetly. "The pleasure's all mine Eren, if it weren't for you. We wouldn't be going on such grand adventures together. Yea I know dragonesses are kinda looked at as the weaker individuals of the dragon species. Mostly being used for reproduction purposes only. However, if I need to fight I can wield a fireball and help. The point is Eren, I'm your intelligent and caring dragoness mate. I'll always have your back." Tina said proudly.

Eren looked at his mate with such devotion. He couldn't take his gaze off of Tina and neither could she of him. "Eren, after all of this is done, I want the two of us to do something together." Tina said. "Anything you want Tina, I'm here for you. Whatever you need we'll do it." Eren responded. Tina blushed. "W-Well, I have been wanting to do this for a very long time now. I know we have always been interrupted and never have gotten the chance to do this." Tina said. Eren looked at her with a confused expression, obviously oblivious to what she was referring to.

"What do you want to do Tina? Just say the word and we'll do it." He said reassuringly. "Eren, I want you to…" Tina gulped in hesitation. "breed me." She said, a hard blush on her face clearly embarrassed. "I've been wanting you now for a long time Eren, and now with your status as an alpha dragon. I couldn't be prouder for you. Eren I have but one request, I want you to claim me, my dragoness self as your own. I want you to use me for what our ancestors have done for generations. I know that you feel you couldn't dream of doing such a thing to me but I want this Eren! Use me for the dragoness and mate that I am, I give you my full permission as friends, as partners in adventure, and most importantly as your mate. I want you to do whatever you want to me, to have your way with me. To make me your dragoness, please allow me to fulfill my purpose to you." Tina explained, clearly blushing a hard red.

Eren was in both shock and awe from Tina's speech that his maw just dropped. He wanted to fulfill her wishes and if this is truly what she wanted. Eren supposed he could allow his logical human mind to be at ease to allow his dragon instincts a chance to surface. However his logic as a human refused and proposed the counterargument that made Eren want to cry,"So, you've achieved a strong enough bond with Tina that she's wanting you as a serious relationship partner. Well done Eren!" His mind applauded. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with that, and I will allow your dragon instincts to take control so you can meet the task of making her senseless if that is what you wish." His thought process paused for a second then continued. "However I want you to think for a second Eren you're agreeing to Tina, your best friend and ally in the realm, that you want to breed with her. Don't you think that's a little inhuman, in a dragon way of course." His mind asked sympathetically. "You are basically agreeing to impale her both physically and mentally, ram her in the sweet spot and causing her to become senseless with ecstasy. Have you no remorse for your dragoness mate? Please consider it Eren." His mind pleaded.

Eren had never felt more torn in his life, his dragon instincts could hardly resist the temptation encouraging him. However his human consciousness, purposed otherwise and he had to agree for once. "I couldn't dream of breeding Tina, she's the most intelligent and caring dragoness I know. The thought of having myself in her, feeling her insides constricted around my...dragonhood." Eren thought to himself ashamed. This indeed sparked interest in Eren, but it's the thought of ramming Tina that scared him the most. Hearing her moan, having control as the male to give her pleasure, and most importantly the weakened state she would be in as a result of his male tool!

Despite his worries, he knew Tina had formally asked for him to breed with her. He just hoped Tina was making the right decision, not just based on heat. Eren sighed, knowing that sooner or later he'd have to regrettably put himself inside his dearest companion. "Tina, I proudly accept your proposal as all of the listed descriptions of me you described. I will gladly allow you to fulfill your purpose as a dragoness." Eren said. Tina's eyes lit up with a twinkle in them. "Really? Oh thank you, thank you thank you!" Tina squealed. "I accept you for who you are Tina and if this is what you truly want. The next time we are alone, I will allow our bond to be even close by joining us as one." He stated. Tina's mind was racing, "I've actually got Eren to come out of his shell. He's going to bond with me until I become senseless. Who could ask for more!" She thought to herself joyfully.

"Hey, lovebirds! I hate to rain on your parade but do you guys remember the reason we came out her in the first place?" Sierra shouted. Eren and Tina were suddenly snapped out of their trance and back to reality, they shook their heads and look at Sierra. "I've been keeping him busy while you guys have all been lovey dovey over there. You guys totally owe me one for stalling for this long." Sierra irritatedly said. "We're sorry Sierra!" They both said in unison. Sierra smiled, clearly amused by the two of them being caught in the act. "It's alright, just come lend me a hand." She exclaimed. The dragon couple nodded to each other.

"You ready to wield that fireball you were talking about Tina, you fragile lady-like dragoness?" Eren asked teasingly. Suddenly he was met with a bunch of smoke to the face, covering him in soot. Tina laughed, and flew away towards Sierra. "Tina, why in the realm?" He thought to himself. "Sometimes she can act so immature, but she's playful and intelligent and that's just how I like her." Eren took flight and followed behind Tina. "You get back here Tina, covering my face in soot is a cheap move." Eren said "The enemy's attack stats have been lowered." Tina said teasingly. This only irritated Eren even more "Agh, get back here you!" He shouted. Tina made her way towards Sierra as they began to get in position for their second engagement with the Crylock.


	21. Chapter 20

**Ch 20: The Final Battle against the Crylock-Rating: Safe**

"Thank goodness." Sierra said with relief. "You guys gotta help me get the Crylock back through the portal." Eren and Tina looked at the Crylock's red portal realizing it was half the size as when they had first started the fight. "There isn't a moment to lose!" Sierra said with urgency. Eren and Tina manifested fireballs in their maws, showing Sierra they were at the ready and to fire when necessary. Sierra nodded, knowing that her friends were ready to go.

Sierra dodged and weaved between the Crylock's legs topping off the trap with a new coat of ice breath. The Crylock thrashed violently about clearly enraged by the thicker sheets of ice being added to its suffering. It let out a terrifying screech as Sierra quickly flew away to rejoin the group. "That should hold him." Sierra said, fatigue in her voice. "Thanks Sierra, you deserve a good rest. We'll try and take it from here." Eren reassured. "Thanks you guys." Sierra joyfully said. She hovered down to the ground, a safe distance as to not get tail pinned to watch her friends take this thing down once and for all.

Tina fired the first shot, a blur of the Crylock could be seen and then the fireball appeared right behind him. It impacted on the face of the rock behind causing no damage, a miss. The Crylock snickered, clearly amused by the purple dragoness' shocked expressed. "He dodged the attack? How in the realm?" Tina said confusion in her voice. "Eren you fire off a shot. You'll have increased damage and accuracy." Tina explained.

Eren got the point and fired the fireball he had suspended in his maw. The blur was seen once again, but this time a small yelp was heard as the Crylock returned to its normal attack position of upright. It yelped several times after the supposed hit, a gash on the side of it signified the fireball had only scathed it. However the Crylock continued to take damage over time. "What in the realm? I thought fireballs were only impact based. They deal damage upon direct hit." Tina said, questioningly.

She then realized that Eren's powers have been boosted and they haven't exactly seen them in action yet. "It's a burn effect!" Tina exclaimed. "It does damage over time. It causes initial impact damage, then leaves damage to be done in intervals." Eren's eyes widened, "That's so awesome, that's such a great ability." Eren exclaimed. Suddenly the Crylock stopped yelping. "Guess the burn wore off." Eren said. Tina nodded in agreement. "We can't kill the thing with just burn status though. It'll take too long and the portal link is already closing!" Tina said with urgency.

"Well what do we do, the only way to stop this thing from moving is to freeze the whole thing. Sierra is tired out as it is, she can't freeze the whole thing herself and we wouldn't expect her to." Eren said, while looking at their friend down below. Sierra waved and reluctantly shook her head. "I can't freeze this whole thing alone as much as I'd like to try, I wish we had two of each element here, two ice and two fire dragons. However we can't change that now." Sierra said, sadly dipping her head.

"Oh yes you can!" A distant masculine voice said triumphantly. The two dragonesses and Eren looked towards the end of the tunnel, a purple male dragon with yellow horns followed by a black colored dragoness. Eren and Tina's eyes lit up with a twinkle. "Spyro and Cynder!" They both exclaimed. "However did you find us?" They asked in curiosity. Spyro and Cynder hovered in the air to greet them.

"Well after convincing Cynder to come along we tracked you based on the strong bond we all share. It's a thing among dragons that acts like a natural alert, it's especially more prominent of a signal when those of it are in danger." Spyro explained. Cynder nodded in agreement. "When I sensed Tina was in danger as well, I knew Eren must have been doing something wrong to allow his dragoness to be harmed." Cynder said concerned, her green eyes narrowed to slits.

Tina laughed, "If you classify being a little worse for wear and practically being slammed to the ground by a Crylock tail as being "harmed", whatever you say Cynder is valid." Tina said jokingly. Cynder's eyes went wide as her gaze turned from Tina to Eren. "You let your guard down and allowed her to get crushed by the weight of the Crylock's tail!" Cynder exclaimed, clearly astonished by Eren's unproductive motives.

"Cynder please calm down, that thing is faster than you think. I was unaware of the environment around me. It's my fault." Tina reassured. Eren was relieved that Tina could help calm down enraged dragonesses. If he tried to reassure Cynder just now, he was sure Cynder would go ballistic on him. "It's taken you this long to take this thing down?" Spyro said in shock, noticing the portal's size was about only a third of the size as normal.

"It's been hard to get it to stay still. You can thank me for that." Sierra said. Spyro and Cynder looked down as they saw an ice dragoness fly from the ground to meet them. Cynder squealed in delight. "Oh my lord, another dragoness to our cohort. Care to introduce me to your new friend Tina?" Cynder said excitedly. "This is Sierra. The ice dragoness and leader down here in this cave system. We have been trying to help her take down the Crylock but we can't hit it to no avail. She's the one you can thank for her ice breath, it holds that thing to the ground with amazing strength." Tina exclaimed.

Sierra waved her clawed hand at the duo of Spyro and Cynder. "Thank you for helping our friends Sierra. It's their first time being on a mission issued by the council." Spyro stated. "It was not a problem at all Spyro, I needed the firepower to even damage the thing. Ice won't do it on its own." Sierra replied. Spyro gave her a nod, understanding her predicament and why the three have stuck together fighting it. "Well back up is here!" Spyro said proudly. "Where do you need the most help?"

Eren, Tina and Sierra all smiled, they were glad to be in the presence of such great friends. "I'd need help in the ice department. If either of you knows how to use that elemental, I'd love the assistance. We have to freeze the whole thing so the fire brigade can take a shot." Sierra said, jokingly. "I can help you Sierra, I know that elemental." Spyro said. Sierra nodded, "Alright we got our teams. Spyro and myself will be the ice brigade, we will fly in and freeze the entire thing. Eren and Tina will be the fire brigade, when we give the word. Give it all you got!" Sierra said, cheerfully.

"Wait what about me?" Cynder interjected. "Yeah, she's got a good point." Eren said. Spyro then had the greatest idea. "Cynder, can you generate electricity from you maw?" Spyro asked. "Of course, I can but of what use is it to us?" Cynder asked clearly confused. "We'll use it to stun the Crylock as a safety measure from the beginning. This allows an insurance for us to work moving forward." Spyro explained. "Oh, I get it now. Let's do this!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Oh, one more thing." Eren exclaimed as he stopped everyone who had started to move into position. "What is it Eren?" Tina asked with curiosity. "We need a resource from this thing for our mission to be complete. We need the venom from the tip. Can you guys help me to get some?" He asked the group. "Done and done." Spyro said with a smile. "Leave it to us." Eren grinned from ear to ear. "Let's do it!" Sierra shouted.

Cynder was the first to engage expelling a burst of electricity from her maw. The Crylock yelped from the minor damage. It wiggled from side to side but was no longer in a blurred motion. "It's stunned!" Cynder shouted. "Everyone do your worst." Spyro and Sierra each took a side encasing the Crylock in an ice block. The Crylock thrashed it's tail around but didn't have the strength to do much damage. In no time, they had the Crylock fully encased.

"Alright Eren and Tina. Fire in the hole!" Sierra shouted jokingly. Eren and Tina laughed as they manifested fireballs within their maw. "Permission to open fire Captain?" Eren asked jokingly to Sierra. Sierra laughed, Spyro and Cynder joined in and couldn't help but laugh. Sierra regained her cool. "Permission granted, fire at will." Tina and Eren fired one fireball after another. They created a small hole in the ice which now directly allowed them to hit the Crylock continuously.

Yelping could be heard every time a hit was delivered until suddenly the Crylock didn't yelp after being hit by one of their fireballs. "Suppose it's dead?" Sierra asked. "Only one way to find out, let's thaw it out guys." Spyro suggested. The four fire dragons of Spyro, Cynder, Tina and Eren worked to thaw out the creature. It fell to the ground with a flop, lifeless and unmoving. "Yes! We did it!" They all exclaimed, each doing their own celebratory victory pose.

"Can we extract the venom now?" Eren and Tina asked excitedly. "We sure can!" Spyro replied. Everyone watched in fascination as Spyro sliced the stinger tip right off the creature. He located the resource Eren and Tina were looking for the glowing green ooze, the Crylock's venom. He reached in without a second of hesitation, and scooped the glowing green contents into the hollow interior of the tip. Spyro slipped a cork on top of the tip's opening. "Ta dah! One vial of Crylock venom as promised." He exclaimed as he handed the vial over to Eren. "Woah, thanks Spyro." He exclaimed clearly impressed by his resourcefulness.

"Can I interest you all in a stay at my place for the night?" Sierra purposed. "My mate can't stand being cramped in a cave during the night and leaves to sleep elsewhere." Tina's eyes gained a twinkle in them, "A sleepover at Sierra's? Count me in!" Tina shounted with excitement. "I agree it sounds like fun, I'd take you up on your offer Sierra." Eren stated. "Count us in too!" Spyro and Cynder said excitedly. "We can't possibly think of leaving Eren and Tina after having just reunited."

Sierra looked at her friends with glee. "Alright then, it's a sleepover then." She exclaimed giddiness in her voice. The dragonesses all squealed clearly giddy about the whole concept of a sleepover. Eren and Spyro and just looked at each other with confusion. "You have any idea what this squealing is all about?" Eren whispered. "I haven't got the faintest clue, I'm not a dragoness and neither are you. So I wouldn't know what's going on." He whispered back. Spyro and Eren both laughed. "Who's ready to get going?" Sierra asked the group. They all nodded in agreement. The dragon cohort extended their wings as Sierra, Eren and Tina lead the way, followed by Spyro and Cynder. They all couldn't wait to see what Sierra had planned.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello one and all! I wanted to take a quick moment to shine the spotlight on a character, and that is Sierra! I wanted to provide some clarification, because I felt as though the subtle details I left aren't as obvious. Sierra is an an adult ice dragoness and is fully grown, however she's still young. In human years she'd be just barley an adult (About 18 yrs). Sierra is larger in size than most of the dragons in the group, double the size of the young dragons, but obviously smaller than Mal (Malefor). She bears the egg of Mal (Malefor) and is now a natural mother because of this burden. Sierra is a soldier and well adept fighter first and foremost. She had to fight all the dragonesses in the cave system in a tournament to claim her title of leadership. However after having become a mother herself, her rigid and aggressive demeanor required of a soldier, has become one of understanding. She has learned to be caring towards everyone else, trying to be a mother-like figure for the good of the group. I hope this offers some background considering the following chapter is going to depict the events of her slumber party. Best Regards! - The Emyrian Dragon **

**Ch 21: Dinner Time/ Eren and Tina's Big Decision-Rating: Mostly Safe: Strong Intimate References**

The squad of five dragons landed on the ledge in front of Sierra's cave. Spyro and Cynder were amazed that Sierra managed to make a living down here. They couldn't dream of living down here all their lives but had only spent one day down here, who were they to judge. "Well here we are" Sierra said. "welcome to my humble abode, come on in."

Sierra started to walk in with the others behind. Tina raced in excitedly sprinting past Sierra. "What are we doing first?" Tina said with excitement, posing herself in a play bow towards the group. "Woah Tina, you're acting kinda childish, I thought you were the intellectual dragoness of this group." Cynder teased. "Hey, back off Cynder she's only excited." Sierra responded. Cynder rolled her eyes, clearly not amused by Tina's antics.

The dragons had made themselves at home in the space. Eren and Tina had claimed a spot on the large pillow while Spyro and Cynder laid on ground, feeling the cool rock surface of the cave. Just then a knock on the cave wall was heard outside. All the dragons' heads and ears in the cave perked up. "Don't worry everyone, I got it." Sierra said. Sierra stepped out to greet whoever was there.

A young green dragoness, a forest dragon, stood at the ledge with a basket. "Hello Sierra, I've brought you a large portion of the hunt from this morning. I heard you had some guests in the cave system who were helping to fight the Crylock with you. I thought you could use some mutton to satisfy everyone's hunger. I hope you all enjoy." The green dragoness said with a bow. "Thank you very much, I'll be sure to formally come thank the hunting clan for its hospitality." Sierra replied. The green dragoness nodded and took off flying back into the cave system depths.

Sierra took the handle in her maw and carried the basket inside. "Anything exciting Sierra?" Eren asked. "Nah, just the dinner delivery." She answered. "Did you say dinner?" Spyro asked. "Yep dinner indeed, we gotta prepare it first because it's raw meat. Anyone care to help?" Sierra asked. "I will!" Tina exclaimed. "I guess count me in too." Cynder said. "You ladies have fun preparing dinner!" Spyro said with a smirk.

"Does he always do that Cynder? Make fun of you just because your a dragoness?" Sierra asked. "Sometimes I wish I were male to be on Spyro's level in terms of a fighting ally. However then again if I weren't female, I would not be able to produce his eggs when the time comes? You get where I'm coming from right, Tina, Sierra?" She asked. "Yeah I agree." Sierra said. "I agree, I want Eren and I don't mind being female." Tina replied.

"Hey Sierra, you mentioned having a mate that leaves the house at night. Have you two tied the knot?" Cynder asked in curiosity. The dragonesses started preparing the mutton as they continued their conversation. "W-Well, yes. He and I bonded quite well, actually that...I bear his eggs inside me." Sierra admitted. Cynder's eyes wided, "Sierra you didn't tell us you were a mother, and you were fighting! What were you thinking? You could have damaged the egg!" Cynder said in shock. "I know Cynder, but my people needed protection and my abilities on the front lines. I had to forsake my duty as a mother to do so." Sierra explained. Cynder breathed a sigh, "Just don't do anything else drastic." Cynder said.

Tina looked at her dragoness friends with confusion. Being the youngest dragoness of the cohort, she didn't know much about being in a serious relationship. She was eager to learn all she could about what it means to be a dragoness, in a serious way. Tina wanted to satisfy Eren, but simply didn't have the knowledge necessary to know what a male dragon would find pleasurable. It was totally different from her female self. Tina knew how she functioned as a dragoness, she had experienced ecstasy in her own dragonesshood obviously by making herself feel that way by messing at it using a single claw. However that was playing a dangerous game, one wrong move and your dragonesshood would suffer a tear that would hurt for life.

Tina shuddered at the thought and was grateful she hadn't torn hers in her early years of dealing with heat. However, with Eren's presence in her life, she was hoping he could help her take care of her heat in a more safe way, than using the dangerous alternative. Not only that but Tina wanted to make Eren feel pleasured. Only problem is she didn't know what made males "tick",

Tina realized her mind had dwelled from the conversation. Tina listened intently to Cynder and Sierra, hoping to catch some dragoness gossip that might help here. After all, her two dragoness friends have obviously been bonded with already. Tina desperately wanted to know how to get to that level with Eren! Tina's mind focused back to reality to the conversation at hand.

"Has Spyro given you his egg to bear?" Sierra asked to Cynder. "Well, Spyro and I have bonded once, he let his seed into me. However I'm not old enough of a dragoness to produce an egg yet." Cynder answered. Sierra nodded, "Yeah, it takes a more mature dragoness to lay an egg. Those who have increased fighting abilities or even increased intelligence can generally produce an egg sooner than those with average abilities. Although those dragonesses are usually

very selective because of their heightened ability." Sierra explained.

Tina did a double take clearly amazed by what she just heard. "Could I be one of those dragonesses?" She asked herself. "I definitely have increased intelligence and I know Sierra has increased fighting abilities. If Sierra was able to produce an egg with her heightened abilities, then I should be able to do the same with mine!" Tina concluded.

Tina went giddy all of the sudden laughing and snickering to herself. Sierra and Cynder looked at the youngest dragoness with looks of confusion. "Are you alright there Tina?" Cynder asked. "Oh you know me, being as childish and playful as ever." Tina responded jokingly. Cynder rolled her eyes, "Good lord Tina, your just a young dragoness at heart and can't take anything seriously!" Cynder criticized.

Tina's maw dropped at her comment, "You take that back right now!" Tina exclaimed with ferocity. "No way! My statement still stands, unless you can prove to me otherwise." Cynder retorted. "Alright then, how do you want me to prove it then?" Tina challenged. Cynder's angered face turned to a smirk. "Easy, you show me your cream filled dragonesshood, which means...you gotta do it with Eren." She teased.

"What?" Sierra and Tina said in shock. "Cynder, don't you think that's a bit excessive? Tina will find the time when it's right to bond with Eren." Sierra said as she tried to calm her friends down. "If she doesn't want me to consider her childish, she better accept the dare." Cynder said. "Well I don't consider her childish. I like her just the way she is, cream filled or not." Sierra said sweetly. Tina beamed up at Sierra with a smile of delight and Sierra couldn't help but smile back.

"That's something only a mother say." Cynder teased yet again. "H-Hey!" Sierra exclaimed. "Alright, that's it! You leave Sierra out of it. She never did anything wrong. I'll prove it to you that I'm not a kid, I'll even prove it to you tonight." Tina said enraged. "Awesome!" Cynder exclaimed. "Tina's going to get her admission into "bonded with her mate club", everyone aboard the hype train." Cynder said as she made the train whistle noise.

Tina rolled her eyes, she honestly wasn't afraid of showing Cynder the finished result. That isn't what scared her. It was the thought of Eren actually mustering up the courage to do the deed with her. In other words, she didn't think that Eren would be in agreement that bonding with her was a good idea. Eren was kinda shy, yet bold, but he had standards for crying out loud! She couldn't just ask to be bonded on the spur of the moment...an idea popped into Tina's mind.

"The favor I asked for." Tina thought to herself. "I asked him to mate with me and he agreed during the Crylock fight." Tina squealed with joy. "I may have a chance in bonding with Eren tonight after all. I hope so or I'm going to be called childish by Cynder for quite sometime now." She mused.

—

"Alright everyone dig in!" Sierra exclaimed. "Thanks, for making the meal Sierra. Sorry Cynder and I weren't of much help." Tina apologized. Sierra shook her head, "Don't be sorry, leave it to Mama Sierra to get the cooking done!" Sierra said proudly, fist bumping her chest. "Wow this looks splendid ladies!" Spyro said in awe as he looked at the spread of food drooling. "Thank you for making the food gals. I know it must have been hard work." Eren said sympathetically.

"Where have the two of you been?" Tina asked. "Spyro and I have been talking about…" Eren began to say, but was surprised to see Spyro holding his snout shut. "Don't say that in front of the dragonesses Eren, I know you're human so I can cut you some slack. However that's a bad thing to say in front of female dragons if you catch my drift." Spyro whispered to him with a wink. "Wow, good catch Spyro." Eren said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Eren and Spyro joined the dragonesses, looking forward to the splendid meal of cooked mutton Sierra had prepared. Eren went to sit by Tina and Spyro sat next to Cynder. "Almost forgot the drinks, care to help Tina?" Sierra asked. "Really? Of course!" Tina said excitedly. Sierra grabbed five wooden bowls, breathing her ice breath into each one of them forming an ice block in each one. Tina took the bowl with ice and simmered each one with her fire breath. She then placed the water bowls at everyone's spot. Everyone was quite impressed with the display. "Well, that's one way to make water." Spyro said with a chuckle. "It's not that far fetched of an idea, the solid ice turns into a liquid of water when subjected to heat." Tina explained. "Smartest of the group for sure, childish on so many levels, definitely!" Cynder thought to herself as she listened to Tina's explanation.

The dragons ate a hearty meal and couldn't ask for more. They sat around talking into the late evening hours. "Welp, I think I'm going to get some shut eye." Sierra said. "Anyone else ready to call it quits?" Cynder whispered something in Spyro's ear. To which Spyro nodded in agreement. "Yep count us in, Cynder and I will head for some sleep as well. We flew everywhere trying to find you all, I think we're beat." Spyro explained. "How about you, Eren and Tina?" Sierra asked. Eren and Tina looked at each other in the eye, they both shook their heads. "Nah, we're going to stay up a bit longer Sierra, if you don't mind." Tina said. "Alrighty then, just don't make too much of a ruckus alright. I don't want to be woken up and I am sure Spyro and Cynder don't want to either." Sierra stated. "Don't worry we will keep things quiet." Tina reassured.

Sierra nodded and headed to find a spot in the back of the cave to sleep. It's totally separate from the main living space, so the noise levels from the other room could hardly be heard. Tina was so excited, "Tonight's the night!" She thought to herself. Cynder and Spyro followed Sierra as she guided them to a place to sleep leaving Eren and Tina alone in the main space.

Eren's mind was in panic mode, if he was alone with Tina. That meant he had to face his fears and fulfill his promise to her. "Am I really up to this task?" He thought to himself. "I can't possibly think of hurting her." He looked at Tina with keen interest, Tina tilted her head in curiosity. "Is he thinking about doing it? Is he actually going to bond with me?" Tina thought squealing internally. "Tina, there's something I want to ask you." Eren said.

"Go ahead Eren, I'm all ears." Tina replied. Eren sighed, he seemed to look over every inch of Tina's dragoness form. "I must admit, I've been entranced by Tina's beauty, just by her sitting there she appears gorgeous. However, I haven't been able to see her true beauty, it's something only a dragoness will only allow their male mates to see...their dragonesshood. I know if I just give the word, Tina would let me see it without a moment of hesitation, but if I did so I may have to end up doing the thing I fear most...breeding her. I-I can't bring myself to do it. I want to see that beauty of her, my dragon instincts tell me it is right. Maybe it's time to trust in them for once." He thought to himself.

Eren took a deep breath in to try and calm his nerves. Then he began to speak from his heart, "Tina, I believe I am ready. I am ready for you to fulfill your purpose to me. This doesn't mean I don't find it unnerving in the slightest!" He laughed. "However I feel confident enough to bond with you without feeling remorse for what we are about to do. I Eren Vexx, dragon of the human race, am no longer afraid! It is all passion I feel towards you Tina. I promise I will not hold back! Tina, if you will allow me the honor to gaze upon your dragonesshood, to caress its fine curvature, part its divine lips, lap at your sweet nectar, and have its inner walls conform around my own dragonhood." Eren paused for a moment. "That being said, Tina, I think it's time to put my worries aside. You may be my partner and mate in adventure. Which is something I couldn't ask for more from. You're such a delight to be around Tina. Always throwing in a witty comment or being playful and livening up the situation, all of which are things I adore about you Tina for who you are!" Eren paused once again.

Tina could tell he was hesitant in his mind, to which she was understanding. She was a little nervous too, it being their first time and all. "As I see it moving from here, whatever we choose to do doesn't define who we are. We know who we truly are at heart." Eren said with a laugh. He quickly regained his cool. "Tina you're a dragoness and I myself a dragon, the gods of the realm have made a perfect pairing of rare dragons. As such I believe it is my duty to breed you Tina, for the dragoness that you are! I shall part your divine dragonesshood lips with the dragonhood of my own, ramming you into ecstasy and claiming you as my mate!" Eren said confidently. He breathed a sigh after he finished his speech, looking at Tina to find her maw dropped.

"Oh no, did that turn her off?" Eren thought to himself. Tina realizing her dumbfounded expression, snapped back to reality and responded to Eren's offer. "Eren, for a long time now, I have been craving this. Wanting to feel what the other dragonesses feel to have their heat satisfied. To have a strong dragon, breed them, pounding into them relentlessly. I want that feeling Eren! I want to be used for what a dragoness is supposed to be used for in the olden days, this exact purpose. I agree that some males do feel the way you felt at first and I absolutely don't blame you. It's noble and it's looking out for the best interests of your mate in a general sense." She explained. "Now's the time Eren. I need you inside me more than ever. Day by day I waited to see if you would make a serious move on me, sadly that didn't come until now. My heat has gotten worse by the day and by tonight it has become simply unbearable. Eren, I beg of you, help me to quell the fires that rage in my dragonesshood, whatever it takes!"

Eren nodded at Tina. "So then we are in agreement. The dragon has agreed and the dragoness has agreed. I believe we have each other's consent to proceed." Eren said cheerfully. "Y-Yeah, I guess we do." Tina answered. The two dragons looked at each other eye to eye, each having the same desire here in this moment. Pleasing their dragon partner.

The two dragons lips met and they kissed passionately, their forked tongues feeling one another. Eren parted the kiss for a second, "You wanna know what that kind of kissing is called in the human realm, Tina?" Eren asked. "Do tell." Tina replied. "It's called a French Kiss." Eren answered. Tina burst out laughing. "Why do the humans call it that?" Tina asked. "I don't know to be honest." Eren said "Must be something to do with the tongues involved." Tina pulled the red dragon in close again to once again partake in the "French Kiss". Their night of passion was just getting started.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello one and all! I have to be perfectly honest with you humans, the dragon race has no concept of how to describe the breeding of our species. We don't think of breeding as a bad thing, unlike you humans who can't stand the idea of it and use curse words that are derogatory relating to it. *Tina has requested I allow her time into this intro to explain draconic curses* "Thank you the Emyrian Dragon." *Reluctantly grants her access to the keyboard* Just don't say anything you shouldn't. "Don't worry, I'll just provide an explanation to the inferior humans" *Triggered human noises can be heard in the distance* "Unlike you humans who use sexualized curse words, dragons describe things as being inferior, a fool or useless. Allow me to explain. Draconic curses and swear words are relatively simple. You start out with a root, and add more words. For example: root, Vark, meaning useless Varked: means, roughly, 'being* who is useless' Varker or Varkr: means, roughly, 'useless being' Varkzet . . .: means, roughly, 'useless being because...(usually about a personality trait)'**

**Generally you would see them used like this:**

"**Yil varked krazca!," or "You useless, are!" meaning "You're useless!"**

"**Varkr zen krazca!," or "Useless being they are!" meaning "They're useless!" **

"**Varkzat krazca tudret reus lexcat!," or "Useless being because are soft and weak!" which, as you can probably guess by now, means "They're a useless being because they're soft and weak!"**

**Of course, then you can get into those stupid gender-based and age-based suffixes: **

**(using the Varked form of Vark)**

**Vark (for a female older authority): Varkardel, plural Varkardela**

**Vark (for just an older female): Varkard, plural Varkarda**

**Vark (for a male older authority): Varkarel, plural Varkarelu**

**Vark (for just an older male): Varkar, plural Varkaru**

**Vark (for a same-age male or female authority): Varkerel, plural varkereluko**

**Vark (for just a same age male or female): Varker, plural varkeruko**

**Vark (for a younger authority): Varkeil (vark-eel), plural Varkeila **

**Vark (for just a younger):Varke (vark-ay), plural Varkea**

**And you can add opinions, too:**

**Varked (with contempt, -dul): Varkedul [The d is absorbed into the word]**

**Varked (with anger, -aras): Varkedaras**

**Varked (with happiness, -usfra): Varkedusfra**

**Varked (with frustration, -ilr): Varkedilr**

**Varked (with giving up-ness, -sa): Varkedesa [the s is separated by the vowel that alters the **

**word. In Vark, the letter is E. In Yurz, the**

**letter is A.]**

**Varked (with indifference, -n): Varkeden**

**You could also, of course, use it unchanged,as Vark:**

"**Yilod vark asud, anite vin dika, anite nur reus lek, niton!", meaning, "Your useless knife, it is not balanced, it is dull and small, is!" or "Your knife is useless, it is not balanced, it is dull and it is small!"**

**Then, finally, there are the rebel insults, such as Nifrad (idiot), which is Nifradel, Nifradr and Nifraz (idiot being), (idiotic being), and (idiotic being because . . .), or Lijk (troublesome), which is Lijkeil, Lijkir, and Lijkiemi, which you can probably figure the meanings of out yourself. **

**A list of roots: **

**Vark-useless**

**Nifrad-idiot**

**Yurz-Soft**

**Lijk-Troublesome**

**Riakr-Tiresome**

***Pushes Tina away from the keyboard* She could explain it better than I ever could (Now I see how her increased intelligence has affected her maturity as a dragoness). You should probably be going Tina, Eren's most likely looking for you. *Tina gives me a salute before leaving* Sorry for the awkward and long intro, I just wanted to make the point that, it's a difficult task for a dragon to write a lemon scene when most dragons don't exactly care when it occurs. I hope you enjoy my attempt at writing my first lemon of the extension. Best Regards! -The Emyrian Dragon**

**Ch 22**: **The Lock and the Key-Rating: Explicit: Strong Intimate Themes**

Eren and Tina parted the kiss. Tina admired Eren's dragon form, mesmerized by his gold embroidery embedded in his red scales. She could hardly believe it, she was going to be bred by a newly knighted alpha male, Eren himself! Her mind was in bliss, part because of her heat and partly because of her desires for Eren. The two dragons looked at each other with a heavy heart. Both feeling sympathetic for each other, they lowered their heads.

Eren's eyes made contact with Tina's. "I'm sorry for what we are about to do." Eren said calmly. "I hope you can forgive me." Tina opened her maw to reply. "I won't hold it against you Eren. It's part of dragon biology." Tina explained. "The natural attraction of dragon to dragoness is inevitable. Eventually in sometime of their lives, a dragoness will settle down with a dragon they choose." Eren nodded slightly in agreement.

"So you think we should do this?" Eren asked with concern. Tina nodded slightly. "Yeah, I believe it is time Eren." Tina stated. "Eren, I give you full access to my dragonesshood. Do whatever you want to me, the dragon should have full control over his dragoness." Eren's heart skipped a beat, "I'm not that kind of dragon!" He thought to himself. "I'm caring and compassionate to those I love, but if it's a dominating demeanor that she wants to see out of me...so be it."

Eren tackled Tina to the ground, so that she lay on her back. Eren snarled against Tina's neck. "Oh my, it's happening!" Tina thought to herself with an internal squeal. Eren licked at her cheek, and Tina gave a slight smile. "I think it's time I finally gaze upon the most beautiful thing on your body." Eren said with a grin. "Could it be? Is he going to do what I think he's going to do." She questioned. Eren licked his way down, all the way to in between her legs.

Eren was shocked, never had Eren seen a female's part, neither dragon or human. The craziest thing was Tina, the dragoness that he had bonded so closely with here in the dragon realm, was allowing him full access to hers! He was so excited to find out how she might react to his touch, and didn't want to waste a moment in finding out. Eren inspected what he presumed to be Tina's dragonesshood, its purple swollen folds along with its dripping of Tina's juices, only helped to confirm his suspensions.

Eren had found what he had been looking for Tina's dragonesshood, and he had a full access to it from Tina herself! "What could be better? Just gotta make sure she enjoys it." Eren though to himself with a smirk. Eren gingerly pulled one of Tina's folds to the side, provoking a small whimper out of Tina. "She's quite sensitive I guess." Eren thought. He looked at the inner tunnel, at least what he could see of Tina's pink innards of her dragonesshood.

"Yes! Do whatever you want to me. I'm your dragoness and female partner, please Eren use me for my ultimate purpose." Tina thought to herself, releasing her scent into the room. "This I'll help set the mood." Tina teased at Eren with a slight laugh. Eren took in the scent her dragonesshood was emitting. "I have him now!" Tina proudly said to herself. "No male can resist the intoxicating smell of a dragoness' scent." Eren knew this smell quite well, "Tina's scent!" He thought to himself. "She's really in the mood. I can't let her down now."

Tina's scent was strong, it is one of the best tools a dragoness has for attracting males, a motivation of sorts. However, if a male has a strong enough willpower he can break free. Eren knew this scent all too well and by this point he knew what it would do to him. It would make him a senseless male who would only breed Tina for his own personal gain, he'd be a sleeper for the whole thing, and wake up oblivious to what had happened.

"Wait Tina, I don't need the extra motivation!" He exclaimed. Tina masked her scent, "I'm just trying to give you a confidence boost Reddy." Tina teased, calling him by the pet name she had given him. "No! I refuse to be under the influence of intoxication!" Eren shouted. "If we are going to breed, I only agree to do it as a loving act, where the both of us are conscious." Tina looked confused, "Eren, our ancestors have bred this way for generations. It's just something the dragonesses do to the male. You wouldn't feel a thing and I'll have my heat satisfied in no time." She reassured.

"No! I refuse to be influenced by such a thing that would make me feel lifeless, causing damage to the thing I love without me even knowing. I couldn't accept myself for doing such a thing. Even if I returned to reality as if nothing happened." Eren explained. Tina stopped releasing her scent. She had obviously gotten Eren's point, he wanted to be conscious because he had a determination of his own. He wanted to show her the love he could make to her, to express himself for who he was. Tina laughed, "I guess you're right, dragonesses mostly use this tool to help quell heats by using random males. However you Eren are no random male and definitely don't operate on normal breeding standards for dragons, that's because your originally human. You respect moral values and that's what I like about you Eren." Tina said with glee. "I think we can make an exception just for you~" Tina teased.

Eren breathed a sigh of relief as the intoxicating smell began to dissipate. He began to work on Tina's dragonesshood once again. This time, he decided to be a little more invasive. He grasped one of Tina's purple folds pulling it to the side once again, provoking a whimper of anticipation from Tina about what he was about to do to her next. Eren extended his forked tongue allowing his snout to get in as close as possible. He held one of her purple flaps aside with his clawed hand, spreading her dragonesshood apart, he lapped at her juices from within.

Tina's mind was in shock, she had always lived alone in the forest in her cave. Never once venturing into the outside world and thus never found a mate. It's not that she would've had a problem finding one, her purple color and female figure would make many a male find her desirable. Tina in this moment was glad she isolated herself from the dragon realm. It meant that she as a dragoness kept herself in pristine condition for whoever her future mate was, and that was Eren! Her dragonesshood had never been pleasured by anyone but herself, until now. Tina was glad it was Eren who was messing with her, he deserved a dragoness in his life.

"I can't believe how things have come to this, what had started as simple offering of shelter for an injured male dragon. Has evolved into an adventure across the realm, learning about each other's personal past, and finally offering myself as a mate to the male dragon. It's amazing that this has all spiraled from our first meeting!" Tina mused. "Ah, yes Eren! That's it." Tina said blissfully leaning her head back and her maw agape. Eren continued to lap at Tina's juices with his forked tongue, the innards of her dragonesshood by now had already alerted Tina of the sensation that was taking place between her legs.

Tina's body began to quiver slightly as a result. "Ahh~" Tina moaned. Tina's mind was clouded with bliss, but she managed to sit up despite the immense pleasure making her body feel weakened. She looked down at Eren who was thoroughly lapping at her dragonesshood. "Yes! Keep going Eren. Don't stop, this feels amazing." Tina said, it was then that Eren hit her in the sweet spot again. "Ahh~" Tina moaned once again. She smiled, pleased with Eren's effort to please his dragoness mate.

Tina brushed the side of her clawed hand against his face in a loving manner. It was then that she felt it, she felt a strange feeling in her dragonesshood something she hadn't felt before. Eren was helping her to deal with her heat and Tina assumed the new sensation was a part of that. "Uh Eren, I don't know what's going to happen but I wanted to tell you that my dragonesshood feels really good right now!" Tina exclaimed. "So whatever you do don't stop, I want to find out what happens."

As Eren continued, her insides gushed her juices down the innards of her dragonesshood, coating Eren's snout in the liquid from within her. Tina breathed heavily after the sensation subsided, Eren disengaged his tongue from her lower region. He looked at her with surprise at first which quickly changed to affection. "Woah! What happened there? That was quite the royal flush Tina!" Eren teased. Tina regarding her strength stood up, she gave Eren a smirk as she sashayed towards him. She tilted her, laughing slightly. "Ha! You seemed to enjoy it as well. Tasting my dragoness nectar, a perfect flower in bloom I was. I seemed to rightfully enjoyed the sensation as well. I mean what dragoness wouldn't?" Tina reasoned. Eren nodded in agreement. "You seemed to be at the epicenter of my nectar blast, get your fill much Eren?" She teased. Eren rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically. "I just happened to be near the flower in bloom when it released its pollen, I got coated in the stuff." He teased back.

Tina laughed back. "Eren you're so witty the same as me. No wonder we complement each other so well as dragon and dragoness." Tina remarked, she began to affectionately lick the remains of her climax off Eren's snout. Eren blushed, hidden breath his red scales. In no time, Eren was clean as can be. He had his affectionate mate to thank for that. Tina smiled at her mate, "So Eren, don't you think it's about time I return the favor?" She asked in a flirty manner. Eren knew he couldn't turn her down it wouldn't be right after what he had just done to her.

Just then the two dragons, heard a loud slap noise as Eren felt something hit hard against his underbelly. Eren instantly knew what it was, "No, it can't be!" He thought to himself. "I'm proper erect as a dragon." He grumbled in discomfort. Tina recognized the unusual noise as soon as it occurred and Eren's grumbling only helped to confirm her suspensions. She had aroused her male partner with her touch of her licking from earlier to the point of his dragonhood being completely raised, or so she assumed.

Tina had a sly smile on her face, "Eren, I do believe you have something to offer me. I think a certain someone wants to greet its dragoness mate. Mind if I say hello?" She asked encouragingly. Eren sighed, "Guess I don't have a choice, I fondled with hers, I guess it's my turn to let her mess with mine." He thought to himself. Eren reluctantly turned over on his back, revealing his tan underbelly to his mate. Tina noticed his dragonhood instantly, his dark red member contrasted from his tan colored underbelly and made it stand out.

"Well what do we have here? You've gotten your toy all ready for me, how thoughtful Eren!" Tina squealed. Eren looked at her worryingly, waiting to see what his mate would do. Tina positioned herself facing Eren's rear, giving herself optimal access to his lower region. Tina grasped his red member in her clawed hand. Tina opened her maw above his dragonhood, licking the tip which expelled a slight moan from Eren. She looked over from tip to base at full length,"Am I going to be able to fit this all in me?" She questioned herself. "Who am I kidding, this is Eren we are talking about! I have to fit him in me. No matter what, he's my mate. He's the one who needs to fill me." Tina reassured herself.

She began to work on Eren's dragonhood once again. Taking his length inside her maw, she coated it with her saliva. Eren was shocked, she was going to take his full length in her maw already. "This is bold, even for Tina." Eren thought, not that he was complaining. Tina started to move her maw up and down on his member, Eren was a considerable length that she ended up taking some of him down her throat. Tina gagged, not expecting his length to traverse as far as it did. Tina was in such amazement, her logical dragoness mind made the obvious conclusion at what should be done from here.

"Eren's length is incredible! He has surpassed my expectations, why haven't we bred sooner!" Tina lustfully thought. "Oh that's right he was reluctant. Nevertheless, I see no further reason to continue experimentation. Deep throating his length confirms all I need to know. He's more than capable pleasing this dragoness." Tina concluded. She took her maw off his length, lowering her head. Eren looked confused as to why she had stopped.

"Hey, Eren? Would you be offended if I invented you into my dragonesshood sooner than expected?" Eren's eyes when wide, "A-Are you sure, Tina?" He asked nervously. Tina slightly nodded, "I'm ready for you Eren." Tina reassured. She turned around on all fours exposing her dragonesshood to Eren once again. Eren smiled at the sight of seeing Tina's purple folds once again. Eren placed his front claws on his mate's back for support. Tina could tell he wasn't wasting a second in getting ready. Eren positioned his red dragonhood near the purple folds of Tina's dragonesshood. "Do I have your permission to enter?" Eren asked.

Eren cringed at the thought of himself simply entering Tina without her permission, her moans in his head only helped to amplify the guilt he felt towards the idea. Tina sighed, "Do it Eren! Ram this slutty dragoness for all she's worth!" Tina commanded. Eren shook his head, "For the record, your not slutty, your just curious. Same as how I am, we're both learning from each other." Eren reassured. "No Eren, tonight I am not the calm and logical Tina you know. Tonight, I am a lustful and needy Tina...a dragoness slut." Tina sulked her head.

Eren's expression became shocked, he didn't dare enter knowing Tina was thinking of herself this way. "Tina, from a dragon perspective your dragonesshood is heavenly. You aren't a slutty dragoness in the slightest, I know by you offering your dragonesshood to me in such an open manner and being fueled by your own desires might appear to you like the actions of a dragoness slut. Tina, by no means is this needy, you're just driven by lustful desires. As a female purple dragon once explained to me, it's biology that a dragoness would be attracted to a dragon." Eren explained.

Tina laughed at his explanation, "Eren, your amazing!" Tina squealed. "You're right in a sense, I should take my own advice." Eren smiled at her, glad that she wasn't bashing herself up any longer. Eren opened his maw to speak once again, "To be honest with you Tina, I have never seen a dragoness' dragonhood nor a human female's equivalent of a dragonesshood." Eren admitted. Tina looked at her mate with astonishment, her maw dropped.

"You've never seen one before? I'm the first one you've seen?" She asked. "Yeah you are Tina, and I thank you as a mate from the bottom of my heart." Eren said. Tina squealed, she shoved her rear towards Eren's chest, bumping into it. "Here." Tina said calmly. "If I had known you'd never seen one of those before, I'd have offered you my dragonesshood sooner. I want you to take mine Eren, as your dragoness mate and female partner. I'd like you to breed me senseless, Eren! This dragonesshood is yours for the taking." Tina exclaimed.

It was Eren's turn to maw drop, Tina was giving him the green flag on breeding her with his dragonhood! "This isn't happening! Is this a dream? Please tell me I'm dreaming. The Tina I know is logical and would at most let me mess with her a bit. Not fully let my member inside her! I really hope she's kidding." Eren sweatdropped. He had basically reassured her into putting aside her self doubts in order to have access to her dragoness self. Guilt feel upon Eren, he felt terrible for even trying to position himself in front of her rear the first time. The thought of having his dragonhood just inches away from entering her dragonesshood, made him feel awful that if he had just moved a few inches forward he would have been inside Tina! That was just moments ago when both of them were unsure.

Now it was an open invitation, Eren whether he liked it or not was in a position to perform his duty as a male dragon to this dragoness. If he refused, he felt like he might anger Tina and from what Tina had explained to him, dragonesses in heat could become extremely agitated if met with a refusal. He definitely didn't want to see that from Tina. So he was left with the only other alternative, doing the deed with his dragoness partner. The gates were down and neither of them seemed to have any objections to the idea. Tina looked at Eren with anticipation, awaiting his answer. She knew it was a difficult decision for Eren to make and she understood the reason for his delayed response.

"T-Thank you Tina." He said gratefully. "Hey, what are mates for." Tina said with a smile and Eren couldn't help but smile back. Eren took Tina's rear in his clawed hands, signifying to Tina that he had proudly accepted her offer. Tina looked back at her mate with look of helplessness and fear knowing that her dragonesshood lips would be parted and she would find herself in a weakened state of bliss, but inside she was so proud for Eren for gaining the courage. "Eren, my dragoness form is all yours. Use every inch inside me to satisfy you desires. I will not think of you any differently if you enter my dragonesshood. So put your worries aside." She reassured.

Eren found Tina's comment to help calm his nerves, his worries and the tension of the situation just seemed to fade away as the realization hit him. Tina wanted him to do it, she wouldn't think otherwise of him. It was a sensation both of them wanted to experience and Tina was inviting him with open arms. Eren readied himself once again placing his clawed hands on Tina's back. Eren grabbed below himself at his red member, as his instincts instructed him to do. He positioned his member just outside Tina's dragonesshood once again, with his new found courage, he was ready to go this time around.

"Ready when you are." Eren said. Tina supporting Eren on her back once again, made her dragoness instincts switch into overdrive. His front claws on her back once again signified to her dragoness self that a male had successfully mounted her. Tina could feel her insides begin to burn once again, the fire raging once again in anticipation of a suitable mate to quill the insides of her dragonesshood. "No wonder my heat has been so strong. I'm a virgin dragoness, never once having my folds parted by anyone but myself. Eren's teasing from earlier only left my dragonesshood yearning for more, same would happen when I messed with myself. I never had a way of dealing with it when I was alone in the forest, so I suffered many unquenchable heats. This time is different. I have Eren, a male dragon! I'm going to be entered for the first time and bred. This should finally satisfy my dragonesshood's heat." Tina explained to herself.

Tina looked behind her at Eren, her male partner had mounted her and his member she could only assume was just inches away from her dragonesshood. All she had to do was give Eren the signal and he'd begin his entry into her. Tina nodded in confirmation, "Eren, you have my permission to enter. Breed me my caring male partner." She stated clearly, so Eren would know there was no doubt in her response. Eren nodded, as he closed the gap between his dragonhood and her dragonesshood. He slowly entered Tina, her juices from earlier making it a slick entry for Eren. "Ahh~" Tina moaned slightly as she began to feel just how large Eren was. "Are you alright Tina?" Eren asked. Tina looked behind her at her mate and nodded, "I'll be alright Eren, you're my first so it'll take me a minute to adjust. Can we take it slow to start please?" She asked with a sincere smile.

Eren maw dropped, Tina's secret had made itself known. Eren was relieved that they were both very open to sharing sexual secrets with each other. Eren couldn't believe it, he was the first to enter Tina! Being a rare purple dragoness, he was sure some other male would have surely given her a first time experience. Not only that, she wouldn't have had a problem attracting a mate because of her purple pigmentation. Then the hard realization hit Eren, "Tina's a virgin!?" He thought to himself in astonishment. "Then that must mean, I'm parting her folds for the first time, making her produce her first juices, and more importantly." He gulped. "Giving her the means to make an egg." Eren shuddered at the thought.

"Mother Tina, now that's a funny thought. If that's the case that make me Father Eren." He thought. "Well it's a venture I'm ready to take, what kinda mate would I be if I denied my dragoness the means of an egg?" Eren slightly laughed. Tina looked back at him with a confused expression. "You going to do anything further Eren or are you just going to sit inside me questioning what brought you this far?" Tina asked questioningly. Eren realizing his own stupidity of being lost in thought, noticed that he was just mounted there inside Tina doing nothing. "I'm so sorry Tina! I got sidetracked in my thoughts." Eren exclaimed. Tina nodded in understanding. "It's very easy to get lost in there, being the logical dragoness that I am I totally understand." Tina reassured.

Eren began to move his member back and forth within Tina's dragonesshood. Eren could feel her expanding and contracting to accommodate for his motions. Tina was in a state of bliss, her dragonesshood conforming to his motions made her very aroused. "Ahh~" Tina exclaimed, as Eren hit the back of her dragonesshood. Tina laughed slightly, "L-Looks like s-someone hit m-my sweet s-spot." Tina sputtered out, between heavy breathing. Tina was in a complete state of ecstasy as Eren continued his thrusts. Eren continued to back his full length up so only his tip remained inside Tina, his thrusts were slow but passionate. His full length would traverse the space of her innards, hitting the back of her dragonesshood. "Ahh~" Another moan escaped from Tina's maw. Her dragoness figure starting to quiver once again, she obviously was enjoying it.

"D-Dammit Eren, y-you keep h-hitting this f-female's sweet s-spot. Tina managed to say between thrusts. Eren could feel his own dragonhood receiving pleasure. He had Tina's wonderful dragonesshood to thank for that, it tightly wrapped around his length every time it got the chance. Only ceasing when it couldn't keep up with the motion of his thrusts. Eren was in a state of ecstasy as well. His mate was the most amazing thing in his life, her figure, pigmentation and vast knowledge of the dragon realm were the things that had astonished him the most about her at first. However upon accepting Tina's thoughtful offer, he now found his new favorite thing about her, her dragonesshood. It's amazing sweet nectar and the way it conformed to his movements, made him desire this most out of her and concluded this was the best thing about Tina.

Tina felt the pain she was feeling began to dissipate, and now all she could feel was pleasure in her dragonesshood. She realized she had loosened up, where she initially only felt pleasure when Eren hit her only her sweet spot was now felt through the entirety of her dragonesshood. Tina concluded that it was time to move onto the next step in their experimentation. "C-Can we g-go faster E-Eren?" Tina managed to say. Eren broke out of his mind numbed trance of ecstasy, he nodded to his dragoness mate. Tina nodded her head and looked forward once again seeing Eren got the idea.

Eren increased his speed, a blur of red could be seen concealing and revealing itself once again from within the depths of the purple dragoness. The increased speed also meant that both dragons were experiencing more pleasure. Tina's sweet spot was hit at a more frequent her rate, slowly making her weakened state of pleasure overpowering. "Ahh~" Tina moaned at the increased speed, she was feeling pleasure in every inch of her dragonesshood. It was so immense that Tina ended up bending down with her rear in the air. This allowed for deeper penetration by Eren than normal, it also allowed her body to relax a bit. She no longer had to put any of her strength into standing upright, all her dragoness body had to worry about was pleasing the suitable mate in her dragonesshood.

Tina's body quivered at a rate faster than normal as a result of the increased speed. "W-Wow you're r-really doing a number o-on me h-huh Eren?" Tina said. Eren could feel her shudders from being mounted on her, she was really aroused. Tina's body had converted its strength to fulfill one purpose, pleasing her dragon mate. Eren felt both honored and scared at the same time, with Tina's dragonesshood in overdrive, it would be working to run him dry. Eren shrugged at Tina's comment. Tina let out a slight giggle, he was being really modest. It was then that she felt it, the same sensation that had occurred before when Eren licked at her insides. The best pleasurable sensation she had ever felt, she took a second to intake the blissful feeling. "E-Eren, the f-flower is b-blooming is y-yours ready t-to go?" Tina asked blissfully.

Eren nodded, his own climax was at the ready. Tina looked behind her and looked Eren in the eyes. "A-Aright Eren, g-give me t-the means t-to make y-your egg!" Tina shouted. She released her climax, it squirted in a larger amount, coating Eren's dragonhood in her slick nectar. Eren couldn't take it anymore, he clenched his teeth as he expelled his seed inside her, filling her to the brim. He pulled his dragonhood out of her dragonesshood, he looked at the mess he made inside of her feeling guilt surge through him.

Both dragons were panting hard, they were both out of breath and amazed at what they had just experienced. "I'm so sorry Tina!" Eren exclaimed as he lowered his head. Tina now lay completely on the ground her dragonesshood still facing him. She looked behind her at her mate. "Sorry? Whatever for Eren? You didn't do anything wrong." Tina reassured. Eren motioned with his head towards her dragonesshood, a saddened look on his face and sulked head. Tina got the message, "Eren, that's nothing to be ashamed of if I asked for it." Tina reassured.

"Now let's pretend I was a dragoness who didn't say a word about breeding during heat season and you bred me anyway. I would be pretty angry with you wouldn't I? An enraged dragoness that would be going in for the kill on you. Yes, my heat would be satisfied, but since you're the one who made the move on me, I would be angered." Tina explained. Tina looked at him with a grin on her face, "Do I look angry Eren? Have I gone enraged dragoness on you? Of course not, because your not the one who made the first move. I did that on my own. That's part of dragon tradition, if the female accepts you first, then there's no harm in doing what she asks of you." Tina stated.

Tina turned herself on her back and craned her neck to look at her filled dragonesshood. She pointed at it with a digit of her clawed hand. "This Eren isn't something to be ashamed of. We are mates and it was only a matter of time until I became a mother and bearer of an egg." Tina explained. Eren's maw dropped as he looked Tina in the eye, at her filled dragonesshood then back at her gaze. "No way! You can bear an egg at such a young age? How Tina?" Eren asked in confusion. Tina had taken a bit of the cream and was licking it off her claw, she blushed hard. Eren laughed "Someone enjoying their treat?" Eren teased. "S-Shut up!" Tina quickly blurted out. "Hey, I'm just calling what I see." Eren said in defense.

Tina rolled her eyes, "Anyway, you asked about how I am able to bear an egg at such a young age." She said. Eren looked at her with intent interest, if this was the case, he'd be a father! His mind raced a mile a minute "The traits of two rare dragons combined, red and purple, two of the rarest pigmentations in all of the dragon realm into a single offspring." He shook his head. "That will be an amazing sight." He mused. Tina began to explain, "Dragonesses with heightened traits such as strength, speed, agility or even intellect. Can have the ability to produce eggs at a younger age than most average dragonesses, most often these dragonesses are very selective of who they choose knowing that it's not just about meaningless heat satisfaction anymore. It's about producing an egg, and only the finest male can be selected to breed with her as a serious partner." Eren's eyes when wide, "So that means with your heightened intellect…" Eren was cut off by Tina. "Yes Eren, because of my heightened intellect which is above average for most dragonesses, I will in fact be able to produce an egg at this young age. Eren you are so lucky, you will be the father of this egg, and myself a proud mother." Tina explained.

Tina looked at her filled dragonesshood once again. "I think I'll sleep on my back tonight. I don't want a single drop of your seed to escape my folds." Tina said. Eren took a spot laying beside her, he affectionately looked her in the eyes. He licked her cheek (kissed her) in a loving manner. Tina blushed. "Good night, sleep well." Eren said. "You as well Eren, thank you for giving me my egg." Tina whispered. She affectionately licked Eren's cheek, kissing him back. Eren blushed a hard red, this time visible to even Tina. Tina's eyes when wide with amazement, "I didn't know you were blushing this whole time Eren." Tina teased. "S-Shut up!" Eren quickly said. "Hey, I'm just calling what I see." Tina said in defense. Both of them laughed, Eren and Tina lazily closed their eyes, allowing sleep to take them. As they both replayed the blissful moment over in their heads.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello one and all! Note to self, don't try to write chapters late at night. I honestly felt like I didn't draw all the connections I needed to regarding this chapter, I read through it again it honestly felt like chicken scratch. So it's now worth a re-read, because it has since been retitled and revised. For reference because you humans probably have no idea what dragon years looks like in human years, here's a helpful chart. (One again I have Tina to thank for her infinite wisdom) Best Regards! -The Emyrian Dragon**

**Dragon Years»Human Years**

**1»4**

**2»6**

**3»8**

**4»10**

**5»12**

**6»14**

**7»17**

**8»19**

**9»21**

**10»24**

**15»27**

**20»31**

**30»35**

**40»39**

**50»43**

**60»46**

**70»49**

**80»52**

**90»55**

**100»58**

**110»61**

**120»64**

**130»67**

**140»70**

**150»73**

**Ch 23: It's Simply Biology at Work-Rating: Mostly Safe: Minor Intimate References**

A yellow dragoness flew down the tunnel of the cave system towards Sierra's cave. The young dragoness was a dragon scout for the cave system. It was her duty to patrol the land above ground during the daytime, but this morning like every morning she started her daily route by alerting everyone that day had arrived above ground.

Since the cave was always illuminated simply by torches or oil lamps with the only source of natural light being from the entrance itself, scouts were the best way to relay the information through the cave system. As such, Leader Sierra's cave took priority, her being off authority and such, she's always the one who gets the news firsthand. The yellow dragoness landed on the ledge outside of the entrance outside of Sierra's cave entrance. The young dragoness had heard there would be company over, so she was even more pleased to do her job of alerting the inhabitants of the new day.

She made her way into the cave, a fire still cracking in the back of the main living space. The young dragoness surveyed the room. Seeing that everything seemed to be in order, until her eyes feel upon two dragons sleeping soundly on the floor. A red dragon and a purple dragoness! The dragoness looked at them with amazement. "Who knew Sierra had such rare dragons over, these dragons must be one in a million!" She thought. It was then that her amazement changed to fear. As she gazed upon the dragoness she noticed that she was sleeping on her back. "Quite a peculiar way to sleep, wouldn't that hurt her wings? Why is she choosing to do that?" The dragoness questioned. She let out a gasp in horror as she gazed upon the purple dragoness' dragonesshood. It was filled to the brim, with a seed which she could only assume came from the male red dragon laying beside her.

"T-This male has bred one of our dragonesses? This unacceptable, I must alert leader Sierra!" She exclaimed. The young dragoness ran into the sleeping quarters yelling at the top of her lungs. The three inhabitants, a purple dragon, a black dragoness and a light blue dragoness all sprang into action. The fire and ice manifesting in their maw let off an orange or blue glow that illuminated the dark space. The yellow dragoness saw the glint in their eyes, clearly they were startled by the commotion she had caused. "Guys wait, hold your fire." Sierra said. The dragoness breathed a sigh of relief. The room darkened once again and the dragons walked out into the main living space.

"Look there leader Sierra!" The yellow dragoness said, pointing towards Tina and Eren with a claw digit. The three dragons looked at where the dragoness had pointed. Spyro's eyes went wide, "Alright, I'm not looking at that display. You ladies have fun with that." Spyro said disgusted. He turned away with a small smile on his face. "Way to go Eren! He thought to himself. "Way to be the male dragon to your dragoness." Spyro walked back to the sleeping quarters, signifying he had no interest in the matter. The dragonesses just looked at each other with confusion, they thought Spyro would be the one to offer his male perspective on this matter.

"These our my guests, the purple dragoness is Tina and the red dragon is Eren. Apparently they decided to stay up and do this last night without my knowledge." Sierra explained. "D-Does that mean you are going to punish them leader Sierra? Breeding a dragoness down here is against the law is it not, shouldn't the male suffer the consequences for his actions?" The yellow dragoness asked. "Not in the slightest! Eren is my friend, a true and noble friend. If he had done this when we first met, I would have laid the law on him then and there. However after seeing his ability to surpass even death, and his impeccable battle skills. I see no reason to punish him, he's a foolish male, but he's my foolish male friend and I appreciate him for who he is." Sierra stated. The dragoness gasped at Sierra.

"B-But Sierra, that's the law of our cave system." The dragoness said. "Which I set into stone, which means there can be exceptions to the rule. Eren is an exception to this rule. He is a dragon knight, and if he so chooses to breed a dragoness, and I mean ANY dragoness down here. We must comply without hesitation. Eren is a protector of the realm and we must pay him back in any way we can. Do I make myself clear?" Sierra said. The yellow dragoness, nodded her head frantically. "Then you are dismissed! Leave my sight!" Sierra boomed. The yellow dragoness walked out of the cave with her head lowered, they waited to hear the flap of wings to resume their conversation. "Way to tell her off Sierra!" Cynder shouted in excitement.

Sierra brushed the side of her neck with a clawed hand. "It was nothing, I had to stand up for Eren. Being a powerful female voice down here, I have to tell the other dragonesses down here when something is an exception to the rules put into place." Sierra then shuddered at the thought of Eren being put on trial for illegal dragoness violation, when clearly he had done it with his own mate, and Tina accepted him! Sierra just shook the thought out of her head. "Tina did it!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Look at this Sierra." She pointed with a claw digit toward Tina's dragonesshood. Sierra and Cynder both exchanged a giggle, "The luck dragoness, Tina actually bonded with Eren!"

They both exclaimed. "Will Tina be able to produce an egg?" Cynder asked. "I haven't had much luck myself." Cynder admitted. Sierra laughed, "You both are too young, male dragons are able to produce sex cells throughout their entire lives. It's the females you have to wait on, females are able to produce egg cells as soon as they hit 18 in human years. That's 7 ½ dragon year's, it's very early in a dragon's life but just far enough out from dragon infancy that you don't have too many young dragons producing eggs." Sierra explained.

"Well on the bright side, I guess all the dragonesses in our group have our heat satisfied for the season." Cynder nodded, "It would appear so. However no eggs will be produced this season aside from myself. It's a shame, knowing Tina she has a very optimistic mindset. She'll try to find and possible explanation as to why she can't produce and egg. Sadly for her, it will all be for nothing, she hasn't met the age requirement to start producing egg cells." Sierra explained. "Guess that goes the same for me as well?" Cynder asked. Sierra nodded, "Yep no egg cells for the two of you till you hit 7 ½ dragon years. Best of luck next season!" Sierra said cheerfully. Cynder grumbled to herself, clearly not amused by dragon biology's natural safety measures. "How old are you and Tina, I never thought to ask." Sierra said abruptly. Cynder thought for a moment, "I'm 7 dragon years old, which would make Tina 6 ¾ dragon years old consider she's a year younger than me in human years." Cynder concluded. Sierra got giddy all of the sudden, "You guys are so close, you'll be able to next season and Tina in the season after that!" Sierra squealed. Sierra looked out towards the cave entrance, "How about we keep up this conversation on a little morning patrol? Stretching one's wings in the morning with a little morning flight couldn't hurt." Sierra proposed. "Alright, it would be nice to get out of the cave for once, I'm with you Sierra." Cynder responded. The two dragonesses walked out of the cave, extending their wings for flight, they began Sierra's morning patrol.

—

Tina awoke groggy as usual, she observed her dragonesshood to see that Eren's seed still filled to the brim of her dragonesshood. "What gives? Shouldn't I have started materializing Eren's egg by now? He more than anyone deserves it. Two rare dragons that will create an offspring of even greater chances at rare abilities and traits. It's so wonderful thinking that I will be a mother, I'm so excited." Tina squealed. She shook Eren trying to wake him up.

He groaned lazily in his sleep, clearly not interested in a wakeup call. Suddenly the most devilish idea snuck into Tina's mind. She smiled from ear to ear, Tina let out a slight laugh. "This is going to be so funny, but it's so mean to Eren." She giggled to herself. Tina bent over in a play bow stance in front of Eren, so she would be the first thing he saw. Tina had the most playful grin on her face, as she opened her maw to exclaim her wakeup call.

"Ahh~ Eren help! Ahh~ Spyro's raping me!" Tina moaned in a fake manner. Eren spang himself up into action his chest pumping in and out rapidly, "Spyro how could you even consider laying your hands on my mate!" Eren shounted. "Or even going to the extent of breeding her, how could you!" As Eren's eyes became unclouded from sleep, he could see Spyro wasn't around and Tina was by his side. "Morning sleepyhead~" Tina teased. Eren looked at her with questionable judgment. "Tina, why in the realm are you screaming about being raped. If nobody is even up yet?" Tina snickered, "Oh come on Eren, it's all in good fun." She reassured.

"No Tina, it's not! What if you were in real danger? Would you want me to ignore you then?" Eren said in a serious tone. Tina hung her head, tears in her eyes. "What if it doesn't happen?" Tina said meekly. "What doesn't happen Tina?" Eren asked, as his serious expression changed to one of sympathy. "The egg, doesn't materialize. What if I'm too young? What if we can't produce offspring?" Tina looked at Eren with tears in her eyes. Eren took Tina's head and let her cry against his chest. "Has anything happened yet? Any signs of an egg?" Eren asked. Tina shook her head. Eren now was getting suspicious himself, Tina looked at him with great concern. "M-Maybe you just aren't ready." Eren proposed. Tina gasped at him, "No Eren! I assure you I can do it, I'm positive!" Tina protested.

"Then where's the proof Tina? There's no evidence, if that's the case what we did was simply pleasuring each other, nothing more." Eren concluded. "Then what's this Eren?" Tina said, flipping herself over and gesturing at his seed, still in her dragonesshood. Eren sighed, "Tina, I think you're still too young. Spyro's told me how he tried producing an egg with Cynder, she's older than you and they didn't have much luck either. So what hope does that give us?" Eren said feeling hopeless. "So that's what you and Spyro were talking about before dinner." Tina said. Eren nodded, "I told him that I'd accept your offer, and let him know if we had any better luck." Eren said sadly.

Tina started to cry, "You mean, I won't be able to produce an egg?" Tina said, tears streaming down her snout. "Seems to be that way, at least not for sometime now. What we did was simply for heat satisfaction, like any other young dragon couple these days." Eren admitted. Both of them let out a sigh, "Well that's a disappointment." Tina said, hanging her head. "How many more years till your fully mature Tina?" Tina was in deep thought as she tried to convert dragon years to human years. "Let's see, I know I'm 6 ¾ dragon years old, so that would make me...16 years old in human years...Dragonesses start creating sex cells at 7 ½ dragon years. So that gives me two years till I'm fully grown." Tina replied triumphantly. "Wait a second! You knew when female dragons are able to produce egg cells?" Eren questioned. Tina giggled, "Of course Reddy! I research into all kinds of things, that's kinda part of my increased intelligence. I honestly read too much in my free time when I was alone." Tina expressed. "If you knew that, then why were you having high hopes of producing an egg?" Eren continued to question her logic. "I thought I was different Eren, the "rare" aspect of ourselves made me a tad over excited. I had high hopes for something to actually happen between us." Tina explained. Eren suddenly felt the same way, realizing his stupidity. He too was hoping for an offspring to call his own. They were so caught up in the moment of satisfying each other, that Tina forgot to mention this crucial fact sooner. Her dragoness self wasn't able to produce egg cells at this age! Eren laid on the stone floor, claws over his snout and eyes groaning. "Ugh! I thought that surely this would work. You're a dragoness, I'm a dragon...It should have worked!" He pounded his clawed hand against the cave floor. Tina had never seen this side of Eren before, he was beating himself up over her. She couldn't allow him to go through such a time alone.

"Eren, male dragons are able to produce their sex cells throughout their entire lives, which is why you were able to release your seed inside of me. However female dragonesses have a natural biological safety measure, so they don't produce eggs too early in their lives. We can't produce egg cells until we come of age, similar to that of an adult human. Dragons have evolved over time to mimic certain traits of the human lifestyle. This is just one of the examples of evolution." Tina explained. Eren maw dropped, impressed that Tina had such a detailed explanation for the anomaly that deviated from humans. "So what you're saying is, dragonesses have a natural birth control?" Eren exclaimed in astonishment. Tina blushed, but quickly regained her cool, "Yep, the do until they hit a certain age, which is considered "mature enough" to be bred." Tina rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by the biological safety measure.

"It's alright though, I'll mature as a fully grown dragoness in no time!" Tina said proudly. "As far as I'm concerned now, having my heat satisfied for the season takes a lot of stress off my mind." Tina said. "Until then, Eren, if you would help to satisfy my heat each season as it arises. That would be enough to just say between us, "Yep we bred for the season." and we can wait for next season." Tina paused. "However during the season that I turn 18 in human years, not only will be it the greatest point in my dragoness life, but I want you Eren to be my partner. It wouldn't be about satisfying heat anymore, it'll be about creating an offspring. A dragon or dragoness to call our very own. You get where I'm coming from, right Eren?" Eren nodded, "I see where you're coming from Tina. When I made the promise to be your mate, I intend on keeping it." Eren reassured. Tina looked Eren in the eyes with concern, "Eren, will you really wait for me for that long? To be a mature age to breed?" Tina said worryingly. Eren shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I could go find some dragoness Sierra's age or older to have some fun with on the side." He teased. Tina gasped, "You couldn't possibly think of doing such a thing! I won't allow it, because…" Tina began to cry, "I'm nothing without you." Tina said quietly.

Eren realized had had gone too far, "What are you even saying Tina? Of course, I'm always going to be by your side, no matter what!" Eren said triumphantly. "Tina, being mates isn't just about having offspring, it's about living a little, tackling the obstacles life throws at us together. Seeing all the wonders in the realm there is to be seen, making new friends and keeping close connections with them, both new and old friends. However, most importantly, being by each other's side and caring for each other. Look at us, we're already pros at that!" Tina laughed, "Huh, I suppose you're right." Tina's mind thought back to the times when Eren and her first met, and his promise to introduce her to the one place she dreamed of the most, The human realm. Tina let out a whimsical sigh at the thought, "Eren, will you introduce me to the customs you humans partake in while we visit the human realm?" Tina asked.

Eren was taken aback by the sudden change of topic, "A-Absolutely, what are mates for." Eren responded cheerfully. Tina began to wipe away her tears, "I'd like that Eren. I'd like that very much." Tina said, hanging her head. Eren took her front clawed hands in his hands, Tina looked up at him her maw agape by his sudden advancement upon her. "We'll get there Tina, I know we will." He said reassuringly. Eren and Tina nuzzled each other's snouts, Tina giggled wildly. Suddenly Eren and Tina's attention was drawn by the clacking of claws on the stone, someone was coming down the entryway. A light blue dragoness emerged from the shadows of the unlit entryway. "Sierra!" Tina squealed. Sierra waved at the two dragons with a clawed hand. "Hey guys, I think I might have something of yours." Sierra said.


	25. Chapter 24

**Ch 24: The Dragon Council's Ingenious Creation-Rating: Mostly Safe: Minor Intimate References**

"Sierra, just the dragoness I've been looking for!" Tina said as she beamed a smile her way. Sierra was surprised, "Oh, whatever did you need me for Tina?" She asked. Tina smirked, "I wanted to ask you if you'd be my substitute, give Eren an offspring he obviously deserves. Don't worry, I'll make up for it in a few more years~" Tina teased.

"What?!" Sierra and Eren both shouted in unison. Sierra sweatdropped, "Tina, please tell me you're kidding. It's not funny, you know I don't think of Eren that way." Sierra stated calmly. "That's right, I'm YOUR mate Tina! I'm going to end up breeding with you when you come of age. I'm not taking shortcuts just because we have such a close and understanding friend group." Eren added. Sierra breathed a sigh of relief, thankful Eren had the same view as her on the matter.

Tina's logical mind couldn't comprehend why Eren wouldn't seize such a golden opportunity. "Eren, Sierra's of age, when she's done producing her mate's egg. She could help you to produce your first offspring. Don't Sierra and you share a strong bond too?" Tina reasoned. Sierra and Eren looked at each other awkwardly blushing, "Tina, I like Sierra as a friend and ally. I don't like her…" Eren began to hesitate. "S-Sexually." He stuttered.

Tina sighed and looked to Sierra, once again getting a similar response. "Eren's a noble dragon Tina, but I don't want to interfere with either of your affairs. He's your mate Tina, you'll be able to produce offspring in due time. Have a little faith." Sierra said cheerfully. The three of them sat in silence, none of them daring to speak after the awkward atmosphere had been created, they had Tina's efficient mindset to thank for that.

Eren mustered the courage to break the awkward tension, "So...you said you had something of ours? What did you mean by that Sierra?" Eren asked, trying to change the subject. Sierra met Eren's gaze and they both nodded, nonverbally telling each other that they wouldn't take Tina's comments to heart. "W-Well I came to mention that I did a favor for you this morning Eren." Sierra said meekly. Eren looked at her with interest, "Really Sierra? That's thoughtful of you. What did you do for me?" Eren asked. "You know that vial of Crylock venom you had laying by your side." Sierra said.

Eren had set the vial aside, as to not interfere with Tina and his moment of passion. However, when he looked to see where he had left it, the vial was nowhere to be seen. Eren's eyes when wide, "Sierra? What did you do with the vial? That's the only way Tina and I are going to see the human realm. If anything ever happened to it...I don't know what I'd do to make it up to her." Eren said worryingly.

Tina's heart fluttered, "You care about doing this favor for me that much?" Tina asked in awe at her mate's dedication. Eren shrugged his shoulders, "Of course, isn't that what you asked of me from the start. You said you'd be my guide around the dragon realm, helping me to understand it and to overcome my insecurities of being a dragon. I think it's my turn to return the favor Tina, and guide you through the human realm." Eren explained. Tina squealed with joy, prancing about in a playful manner. She could hardly contain her excitement, she returned to sitting but not before planting a lick on the side of Eren's cheek. He blushed by his mate's affection, hidden beneath his red scales.

Eren snapped himself back to reality, there wouldn't be a hope of going to the human world if he didn't find out what Sierra did with the vial. "I'm sorry Sierra, please continue." Eren said reassuringly. Sierra nodded, "I noticed that you had etched or engraved into the side of it, with what I could only assume to be your claw…" Eren interjected. "You'd be correct, I wanted to remind myself of where I needed to turn it in. You know like with any important homework assignment!" Eren said proudly."

The two dragonesses looked at him confused. "Important Homework assignment? What's that Eren?" Sierra and Tina both asked confused, but obviously clearly interested. Eren let out a sigh, "I forgot dragons and dragonesses don't go to school. You don't receive homework, all knowledge is gained through reading." Eren said. Tina squealed, "Phew, is it getting hot in here because my mate Eren's on fire! Knowledge is power my friend." Tina exclaimed, held her clawed hand up for a high five which Eren quickly returned.

"Anyways, what I assumed you saw engraved on there was "To Dragon City". I was planning on taking it there to personally deliver myself, along with Tina by my side, of course." Eren stated. Tina looked around for the vial seeing no sign of it, "So then where did it go?" Tina asked. Eren shrugged, he was just as confused as Tina was.

Sierra then realized she hadn't mentioned the favor she had done for him. "Eren, I decided to do you a favor. You know to pay you back for all you've done. Cynder and I were up really early, and I happened to notice the engraving on the vial. So I assigned one of my scouts to make the journey to the dragon city as requested by the inscription. They set out at about the same time, you and Tina were probably waking up for the morning. They returned with this note and this...strange contraption. I thought we'd all be curious in seeing what it was." Sierra explained.

Eren didn't know why he didn't realize this sooner, strapped to Sierra's back was the strange contraption. "Here let me help you with that! Was it heavy to haul in Sierra?" Tina asked curiously. "Yea with all the liquid in it, it has some weight to it." Sierra replied. "Liquid?" Eren and Tina said in unison. They helped to take the canister off Sierra's back, setting it upright on the stone floor.

"Maybe we should read the note before we do anything with this." Eren proposed as he sweatdropped. "Yeah, good point. That'd be the most logical thing to do." Tina said, sweat dropping as well. Eren held one side of the note while Tina held the other, they were anxious to see what it read. Tina sliced the seal that bound it shut, and the two dragons folded it open to view the contents. Tina began to read it aloud for the good of the group.

—

Note reads as follows, as Tina reads aloud.

Dear Eren and Tina,

Greetings and Salutations from the Dragon Council here in the Dragon City! We are pleased to announce that we have received your verification of your mission completion. The vial of Crylock venom we received, signifies that the two of you were successful in taking down a Crylock and harvesting the versatile resource. This is astounding news and we must personally commend you on a job well done. Attached with this note is a device constructed by Volteer himself. An exquisite piece of technology, dragons and dragonesses we wish to introduce you to the Portal Pack. This creation has an unlimited supply of energy, given you have the resource it needs to operate, Crylock venom. The button atop the machine should emit a red glow, if it has the resources to adequately make a portal. Volteer has gone ahead and preprogrammed the destinations from the human realm and the dragon realm, there's also a keypad to manually enter dimensions, however keep in mind that claws aren't ideal for using keypads. They'll also scratch up your LCD display, so it's best to use that feature in your human form young dragons. The Portal Pack is capable of manifesting a portal into reality and closing it, upon closing said portal, it will return the amount of resource it used back into a liquid state in the tank. It has been given leather straps to holster on your back in both dragon and human form, just be sure not to let it fall. If the glass tank breaks and the liquid drains, it's game over for the two of you. Just remember that no liquid means no return, a portal can't be created. You'll be stuck in whatever dimension you are currently in. However don't hang your head young dragons, this is the opportunity you have been waiting for, so take it by the horns. We all hope you have a safe journey both there and back.

Sincerely,

The Dragon Council

P.S. Don't forget about access to your dragon forms/powers even while human, you both will be able to do what the humans call "shifting". However keep in mind dragons or dragonesses aren't a common sight in the human world so use with caution.

—

"Woah! They sent us a formal letter wishing us the best of luck!" Eren said in awe. "I know, it's exciting! I get to see your realm Eren, it's going to be fantastic." Tina squealed. Eren and Tina turned their attention back to the canister, their newly acquired Portal Pack.

Tina's attention was quickly drawn by the keypad and the small illuminated display. "No way! It's human tech. How it the realm does Volteer even get this stuff?" Tina said baffled. "He probably hoards the stuff, an electric dragon with the knowledge of dimension hopping has probably visited the human realm on more than one occasion." Eren concluded. Tina laughed, "Huh, I guess you're right." Tina responded.

She continued to look at the keypad and display with intent interest. "What are all these weird symbols?" Tina asked. Eren walked over to look at the keypad as well, he saw letters, normal letters of the English alphabet. It was a human based keypad and the LCD on the pack read "Human Realm". "You can't read this Tina?" Eren asked confused.

"It's a calligraphy that I've never seen here in the dragon realm. Can you read it Eren?" Tina asked. "Tina, the reason you've never seen this type of writing before is because it doesn't come from the dragon realm. It's from the human realm, more specifically the English language. There are many different languages spoken by humans, each with a different language and writing style. I wouldn't go too much into that, all you need to know is that the keypad and LCD have characteristics from the English alphabet." Eren explained.

Tina went wide eyed, "English? I've never heard of such a language and the symbols, I can't comprehend. I'm interested in learning more." Tina said. Eren laughed, "That's the spirit Tina, you'll get there eventually." Eren encouraged. Tina rolled her eyes at him, "It's because you're originally human, that's how you're able to read this." Tina concluded. Eren nodded, "Yea, that's kinda how I'm able to read English. I'm thankful for that I guess." Eren admitted.

"Great, because I only know how to read draconic. Can you tell me what it says?" Tina asked. "It says Human Realm Tina, that's the selected destination." Eren replied. Tina embraced Eren, "Eren, we must depart as soon as possible, I can't wait another minute to see what you're realm is like." Tina replied sweetly. Eren along with Tina's help holstered the Portal Pack on his back with the leather straps.

"You opposed to sleeping in the rest of the day?" Eren asked towards Sierra and Tina. "I wouldn't mind, got an egg to foster anyways." Sierra responded. "You guys have any luck with yours?" Sierra asked, looking towards Tina. Tina gave her a shocked look, "H-Hey, you don't have to rub it in Sierra, I know I'm not old enough yet." Tina quickly protested.

"I know, but that comment serves you right for assuming I had feelings for Eren earlier." Sierra said, as she gave Tina a sly look. Tina's maw dropped. "I...I…" Tina stuttered. "Ouch, she's got you there Tina. Sick burn Mama Sierra!" Eren commented. "Hah, now look who's the one being childish. Maybe Cynder should give the title to Eren." Tina said.

"Ouch, she's got you there Eren, and Tina returns with a burn of her own." Sierra said, further continuing the commentary. The three of them were laughing wildly, as the three of them walked towards the sleeping quarters looking to sleep the day away. As they settled down, laying on the stone floor trying to get settled in, Tina's mind was racing about what it would be like to become human, "Eren, what will happen when I become human?" Tina asked worryingly.

Eren thought about this for a moment, his mate as a human. "Let's see, what would be the most startling thing that Tina might find odd about being a human female?" He was in deep thought. "Definitely the mammary glands, since dragons are a reptilian species we our females don't naturally have those. It's something only mammals have." Eren thought. "Also depending on the size she receives her reaction, her interest might become even more integrated as to how she received her newly acquired chestal features." Eren thought of how he should phrase this, because he wanted her to take interest in her new form.

"Tina, I think you'll still remain the purple dragoness you at heart. It's your outer appearance that will change, and if it makes you feel any better the dragon council said we could "shift". Human males and females have the exact same sexual organs as dragon's do, however since we are both dragons at heart, you'll retain your dragonesshood and likewise I'll retain my dragonhood. It's like growing a whole new set of scales." He said reassuringly. Tina met his gaze, both looking at each other with understanding. "Will I be able to "shift" to my dragoness self?" Tina whispered.

Eren nodded slightly, "Provided it's safe and no humans are around to witness. Besides myself." He said with a slight laugh. Tina giggled slightly at the remark, realizing Eren's funny use of himself being originally human. "Guess I can't "shift" even with you around, a certain human might see me~" Tina teased, licking at Eren's neck affectionately. "H-Hey, I see you in your dragoness form on a daily basis in the dragon realm. What makes this any different?" Eren quickly replied. Tina laughed slightly, "Oh Eren, I'm just poking fun at you. Of course we're going to have to rely on each other in the human realm." Tina said sweetly.

Eren nodded in agreement, "You are absolutely right, under no circumstances can we reveal who we truly are. To be perfectly honest with you Tina...humans fear anything that is different than themselves, if we were to "shift" at the wrong time in the presence of humans. Most humans fears would sink in by then, they would be driven by anger to cause harm to us or flee in an attempt to escape the danger." Eren said reflectively.

The two dragons lowered their heads as the mood became saddened, they couldn't bear to think of the other being in serious danger. Their mental bond they shared alerting them that their mate was in danger, their instincts telling them to transform and offer aid. However they had to make the choice of transforming and being seen by humans as well, or helping their mate in human form and having the humans question their reason for defense of the dragon. Either way they thought of it, they felt unsafe and cornered, ultimately they wanted their mate to be safe and sound. "Let's just hope things don't come to that." Eren said.

Tina nodded still saddened by the thought. She shook the thought from her mind, as she did so Eren grasped Tina's front clawed hands in his, "You absolutely won't be doing this alone!" Eren exclaimed. Tina looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes, "Oh thank you Eren!" Tina squealed, shaking his front claws in a hand shake. "As a purple dragoness once told me, what are mates for?" Eren stated. Tina embraced Eren once again, tears streaming down her face. "I-I love you Eren, with all my heart!" Tina expressed.

Eren returned the embrace, "I-I love you to Tina, what ever did I do to deserve a dragoness like you." Eren expressed. The two dragons sat there embracing one another, tears streaming down their faces. In this moment, both were happy to be together. As they basked in the body heat one another was giving off, they allowed themselves to succumb to sleep, as they both drifted off in each other's arms.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello one and all! A new chapter is finally out. Huzzah! Hope you all are having as much fun reading this as I am creating it for you all. Without further adieu, I'd like to let you all just dive into this chapter, as it introduces a new character. I hope you enjoy. Best Regards! - The Emyrian Dragon**

**Ch 25: A Newfound Friend-Rating: Mostly Safe: Minor Intimate References**

Cynder flew down the tunnel landing on the ledge in front of Sierra's cave, she was completely out of breath. "D-Damit Sierra. You owe me big time, having to fill in for you while you ran off to god knows where." Cynder said in irritation. She winced as pain surged through her wing, "Ow! I'm not used to having to fly the ENTIRE cave system." Cynder said, shaking off the discomfort.

She rolled her shoulders, trying to ease the pain, after all she was an independent dragoness. "I can easily walk this off, no problem." Cynder thought. As she made her way down the entryway towards the light in the main space, she didn't hear the usual banter of the group. "Odd, why's everyone quiet this time of the afternoon?" Cynder questioned. As she stepped into the main living space, the only thing that could be heard was her own claws clacking against the stone floor. "Nobody's here? This is rather odd, did Spyro go with them?" Cynder questioned.

She continued forward to peer into the sleeping quarters. Cynder eyes turned to slits, she was clearly not impressed with what she saw. "Sierra! You abandoned me, to sleep?! You selfish little…" Cynder roared, she clenched her clawed hand tightly. Everyone was awake in a matter of seconds, their eyes searching wildly for the source of stimuli that had roared in such an enraged manner. It made natural fear skin into any dragon's mind. "W-Why Cynder, you made it back." Sierra greeted cheerfully.

Spyro glided over to his mate's side, concerned as to why she had a deadly stare on her face. "Cynder is everything alright?" Spyro asked. Cynder continued to stare and Sierra, she snarled at her. Eren, Tina, and Spyro were used to Cynder being demanding, but never acting just plain nasty. "Cynder, you gotta tell me what's wrong, please!" Spyro pleaded, trying to gain her attention.

Cynder however paid him no mind, her eyes remained slits her gaze hyper focused on Sierra. "Eren, I'm sorry in advance for what you are about to witness." Tina whispered in his ear. "What do you mean Tina?" Eren replied quietly. "This is what happens when you get on a dragoness' bad side. Not by the means of heat, but truly get on their bad side." Tina whispered back. Eren looked at her with a horrified expression, his gaze looking from Sierra to Cynder. "I don't want either of them to do anything rash to each other." Eren expressed. "Can't I intervene in this?" Eren asked.

Tina shook her head, "I wouldn't recommend intervening in this, especially because you're a male." Tina said. "What? How does gender have anything to do with it?" Eren asked. Tina giggled slightly at him, "The two dragonesses will just have to sort out their differences. They won't listen to outside influence at this point, however, if I were to speak up. I might have a better chance of discouraging them. Females have a louder voice when it comes to dragoness fights." Tina explained.

Eren looked frantically between Tina and the two dragonesses. "Well? What are you waiting for? Tell them to call it quits before they end up hurting each other." Eren said worryingly. Tina remained silent, observing her two older dragoness friends. "I-I can't, I'm not strong enough to help my friends." Tina said hopelessly. Eren sighed, settling himself to observe, he couldn't do much to help intervene at this point. Spyro seemed to know what was happening as well, he nodded to Eren as he stepped back from Cynder's side.

"You know we could just call a truce, I'm sure we're both aware of each other's abilities in battle. I mean we fought alongside one another after all." Sierra stated. Before Sierra could react, Cynder tackled Sierra to the ground, pinning her at the neck. Sierra was both amazed and horrified at the same time. Cynder snarled at her, "It appears I'm faster than you, your reaction must be slow." She criticized.

Cynder then felt something push against her chest, next thing she knew she was in the air. The upward motion was so forceful, she ended up hitting the ceiling. Cynder shakily got to her feet, after having hit the stone floor chest first. Sierra laughed, "Hah, you might be fast Cynder, but you lack strength." Sierra stated. Cynder clenched her teeth, "Y-You launched me into the air!" Cynder said astounded. "Just an old soldier technique." Sierra said with a shrug.

The two dragonesses looked at each other with slits for eyes. "Stop it!" A feminine voice shouted. Sierra and Cynder's enraged expressions, turned to confusion as the looked to the source. Tina had mustered the courage to speak up, tears streaming down her snout. "Why do you guys have to fight each other? Can't we just talk it out?" Tina said between tears. "But she started it!" Sierra and Cynder both said in unison, pointing a clawed digit toward one another.

"D-Doesn't mean you have to try and slit each other's throats." Tina stuttered. Sierra and Cynder hung their heads, understanding Tina's reasoning. "I-I felt the need to speak up, to give our male friends a chance to speak." Tina said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't listen to anything anyone says. You're both blinded by anger, and the only way to get it through your thick skulls is to let out a plea for your surrender." Tina explained. "So please, just listen to what your male friends have to say." Tina held her clawed hands to her eyes, crying into them.

Eren and Spyro were both in shock, Tina had spoken up and stopped the blind dragoness' rage that Sierra and Cynder were both experiencing. She had made them see reason, as Sierra and Cynder reluctantly exchanged sympathetic looks, clearly reflecting on what they had done. Spyro was the first to speak, breaking the awkward tension, "I have no idea, what drove the of you over the edge to even think of harming each other...but if you can try to explain yourselves. I'd like to her from the both of you." Spyro said calmly. Eren nodded at Spyro, in agreement with his method.

"Well, Sierra abandoned me to fill in for her. Leaving with no explanation, just a simple "I must be going. Think you can manage?" Cynder looked over Sierra, surprised to not see the canister on her back. "W-What? Where's your excuse you had for leaving me? The canister you had on you back." Cynder asked. Sierra scratched at the side of her neck with a clawed hand, "W-Well, I came back here to deliver that canister to its rightful owner, Eren." Sierra stuttered. Cynder looked to Eren observing the canister on his back, Eren gave a slight wave to Cynder which out of kindness she returned with one of her own.

"What in the world was so important about that thing that you had to abandon me?" Cynder asked. "If you'd allow me to interrupt." Eren interjected. Sierra and Cynder nodded at him, nonverbally telling him he had their attention. "This Cynder is a Portal Pack, an ingenious device that allows you to jump dimensions. Tina and I are going to use it to enter the human realm." Eren explained. Cynder eyes wided, "You mean it's a world gate device?" Cynder said in awe. Spyro went wide eyed as well, "Cynder and I know all too well about the concept of world gates. Scattered around the dragon realm are gates that lead to a specified dimension, never can it ever be changed. That's how Cynder and I have been able to travel to other lands on such grand adventures." Spyro stated.

Everyone seemed to nod, knowing exactly what Spyro meant. "However unlike world gates, these are portals, the span across dimensions. Not just linking worlds together like a world gate does. Portals allow you traverse from one main world to another, so you can experience another set of chained together similar worlds." Tina explained. "Well what are we waiting for, let's give it a test!" Spyro said excitedly. "Yes! Let's try out." Sierra added. Cynder nodded a slight smile on her face. "Well Eren, would you like help getting that off your back?" Tina asked. Eren looked at Tina sweat dropping, "If you would, that would be great." Eren said.

Tina removing the straps set the canister upright on the ground. "Let's hope things go well with this first test." Tina said, breathing a sigh. She looked at the red button atop the machine, the red flicker of the light in the button signifying it was ready. Tina pressed her clawed palm on the button as it locked into place with a small click. The Portal Pack made a small whirring noise as it raises the button upward, revealing a glowing blue ring of light.

It spun around the pack is a saw blade like fashion, before gaining enough momentum to launch itself off the pack. There was a slight flash of blue light as the portal opened vertically in the air from which it had landed. The dragon squad let out a cheer, excited that the new creation was a success. However, that moment of enthusiasm didn't last, as they noticed the creature they had let in as a result of their foolish actions.

—

They had tampered with the Portal Pack to early, not having the adequate knowledge they had let in something from the human realm. However what surprised them the most was that this was a magical creature, a dragoness in fact! The dragoness was adorned in dark green scales, sported large black wings, yellow eyes with black pupils, and a tan underbelly with horns of similar color. The dragoness' eyes went wide as she scanned her surroundings, "Strange, I'm sure I opened up a portal above ground." The dragoness thought in confusion. "Not that I'm complaining, I can just fly around until I find a way to the surface." The dragoness thought.

She extended her large black wings, the dragon cohort let out a gasp. The dragoness' attention was drawn to the group of young dragons, her gaze shifting from one to another. "D-Dragons?" The dragoness said in confusion. "How can this be, and you're all so...tiny." Everyone sweatdropped, realizing that the dragoness they were speaking to was fully grown, and was enormous in size compared to them. "H-Hello, we seem to be one in the same. I'm sorry if we interfered with your intended destination, could you at least tell us your name?" Tina asked, beaming a smile at the green dragoness.

The green dragoness just cringed, "Y-You expect me to converse with dragons, whom of which I don't even know what faction are from?" She said in alarm. "I'm sorry, it's rude of me to assume you'd be open to conversation first hand. I was just trying to optimistic." Tina said, scratching the side of her neck with a clawed hand. She smiled nervously. The green dragoness looked at the purple dragoness with an irritated look, "What faction are you from young dragon?" She asked.

"Faction?" Tina questioned, she looked around at her friends seeing if any of them knew anything about what the dragoness was talking about. The dragoness was shocked, "A-Are you serious, you don't know what faction your from?" She said astonished. The cohort just shook their heads. "Maybe I'll just give them the benefit of the doubt, they seem to be very young dragons after all." The dragoness thought sympathetically. She gave a grin towards Tina and nodded. "I apologize for my doubtfulness from earlier, I disregarded your question young one, my name...is Tohru." The dragoness stated.

"Tohru, that's a lovely name!" Tina exclaimed. "T-Thanks" Tohru stuttered. Tohru scanned the room one again looking from one dragon to the next, she was looking at soul purity how pure ones soul is, until her gaze fell upon Eren. His soul was not only pure, but it was also not draconic, it was human! She snarled, "Be weary everyone, there's someone among our group whose not what they say they are." Tohru said with concern. Tina followed her gaze to Eren, "Oh, you mean Eren? We already know he's human, or rather he was originally human before becoming a dragon." Tina expressed.

Tohru's eyes when wide, "T-Then he's the one that might be able to help me with this." Tohru said, as shifted herself, revealing a side view of her to the group. Everyone let out a gasp, and hung their heads in sympathy. Tohru had been wounded, a large hilt of a sword protruded out from her. They all drew the same conclusion, Tohru had gotten in a fight. She hoped to escape through a portal with her life just barely hanging by a thread. "I-It's a Holy Sword!" Tina said im awe.

Tohru nodded, "The dragon species' most deadly weakness, it can slice through any scale armor and as you can see...has sunk itself deep into my inner flesh." She said, lowering her head. Tohru clenched her teeth as pain surged through her body. Cynder gave her a look of sympathy, "I might not be in as much pain as her, but from the fight with Sierra earlier, I still feel the pain surging through me." Cynder thought. "Sadly none of you would be able to help me, we're all dragons here. Even touching the blade to remove it would leave a gash in your clawed hand." Tohru stated.

They all shuddered at the thought, "Wait a minute, Eren's not 100% dragon! He could try pulling it out." Tina said with a squeal. Eren looked at Tina in shock, "W-What? Tina what are you doing? I hardly know this dragoness." Eren asked concerned. "Come on Eren, if I were to get hurt would you offer your help to me?" Tina asked. "In a heartbeat!" Eren quickly responded. "So have a little sympathy towards Tohru here, she's been internally wounded. We gotta help her pull that Holy Sword out, no individuals who are a pure dragon can touch it, otherwise we'll receive an internal cut all the same as Tohru." Tina explained. "She needs some who's not purely a dragon…" "As well as pure of heart!" Tohru interjected, smiling at the red male.

"She needs you to try Eren, please give it a go." Tina pleaded. Eren let out a sigh, "Alright, I got this." He said, trying to be confident. He flew up landing on Tohru's side, she winced at the pain of the male simply landing. Tohru looked back at Eren, "So you process the soul of a human, yet you appear to be a dragon. You're neither a dragon nor a human, and have a pure heart. How can that be?" Tohru said reflectively. "I like to consider myself a dragon, I've ended up finding true love in this world. Something of which I never thought I could find in the human world, it seems only destiny that I was brought here. I may hail from the human realm, but I've found sanctuary here. My friends keep me supported and I couldn't ask for more." Eren said calmly.

Tohru smiled at Eren, "I get what you mean Eren, I once hailed from a realm of dragons. Like you, I met my true love in another realm, the human realm to be exact. Taking the form of a human, I got in close relation to them." Tohru reminisced. "Might I ask, who here is your dragon mate?" Tohru asked, looking around the group. Eren pointed towards Tina, she smiled giving a slight wave. Tohru's expression was shocked, "She's you're mate?! The kind purple dragoness? Eren you're so lucky! A dragoness of rare pigmentation and kindness in her heart." Tohru exclaimed.

"He knows, he just hates to admit he got this far~" Tina teased. "T-Tina!" Eren exclaimed. Tohru giggled, "It's nice to know the two of you share a similar connection as I do. I too am one for embracing the humans in our lives." She said gleefully. "Now then, you want to try giving that Holy Sword a tug Eren?" Tohru asked. "Won't that hurt you Tohru?" Eren asked. "Not as much as when it first impaled through my scale armor." Tohru said. "Besides, not much can hurt a fully grown dragoness such as myself, I'm 16 in dragon years."

Everyone went wide eyed, "16 dragon years?!" Everyone said in unison, clearly in awe. Tohru, sweatdropped, "Yeah 16 dragon years old, however I'm not that old compared to the dragons in my realm. There are those who are far much older." Tohru stated. "Still you're like 28 in human years, well into adulthood." Tina said. "Yeah, which is why I'm in a serious relationship with a human." Tohru said. "But that's besides the point." Tohru turned her head behind to look at Eren, "Eren, if you would."

He nodded, planting his hind legs on her side and pulling upward with his front legs, he used his wings to generate the draft. "Hopefully I have enough strength to pull this out myself, no one's able to aid me in this. They'd simply get hurt themselves trying." Eren thought. Suddenly, the sword began to loosen, Eren pushed upward on the hilt with all his might. "Ahh!" Tohru shounted, she clenched her teeth as pain coursed through her body. "H-Hang it there, i-it's almost out. I-I can feel it." Eren said wearily. Everyone watched in awe, at Eren's display of strength.

Sierra couldn't be prouder of Eren's determination, she was smiling from ear to ear. "Maybe I do find this foolish male friend of mine attractive, has this display...turned me on?" She thought to herself in denial. "Then why's my dragonesshood yearning in this way? What is it that I'm desiring?" Sierra thought. Just then her thoughts were snapped back to reality by a loud clang, as the Holy Sword made contact with the stone floor. "I-It's out?" Tohru said in shock. The metal of the sword upon dislodging it just seemed to evaporate into thin air, soon the sword that lay on the ground just seemed to vanish without a trace.

"T-Thank You Eren" Tohru said. "Y-You're welcome." Eren replied. "Will you be fine with that open wound in your scale armor?" Eren asked concerned. "It'll heal up over time, one of my abilities is regeneration after all." Tohru said with a wink. Eren breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good, knowing it won't take long for you to recover." Eren stated. "Indeed, I am forever in your debt Eren. I am a dragoness of tradition, as such I have made the decision to stay with you and your friends. I owe you more than ever." Tohru expressed.

"Is that wise Tohru? What about your human back in the human realm?" Eren asked. Tohru turned to look behind her towards where the blue portal once was. She was having such a grand time conversing with these young dragons, she hadn't noticed that the portal back to the human realm has dissipated. It had since returned to the Portal Pack, "Well, looks like I'm staying here for a while. Even if we opened up the portal once again, it wouldn't open in the same place unless you manually typed in the coordinates...I don't mind staying here actually, you guys are starting to grow on me. It feels comforting knowing I have such kind hearted dragons around me that I can rely on." Tohru expressed.

"Then it's settled, Tohru's staying with us!" Tina squealed in excitement. "Yes! Yet another dragoness to add our cohort." Cynder exclaimed. The dragonesses all started to giggle, forming a social circle. "Come on Tohru, even you can join in our discussion. You're a female dragon too, we couldn't possibly leave you out." Cynder said reassuringly. Tohru nodded reluctantly towards the black dragoness, "I'll get to know all of them the more time I spend here." Tohru thought as she looked at Tina, the purple dragoness. "Tina offered me kindness when I needed it most, she was the first to offer her sympathy. Something of which takes a lot of trust, especially if you don't know the dragon or dragoness. I'm truly grateful to both her and her mate Eren." She thought to herself. "I feel as though, there's a strong connection I have to the both of them. I just feel sympathetic, I feel as though I can relate to them all too well. Besides, I'm a dragoness that stands by the tried and true draconic code of paying back old favors. So if Tina and Eren are truly as kind as they appear to be, I wish to support them and be at their side. I don't mind living among these dragons, even if it means abandoning my human home for the time being." Tohru thought reflectively. Tina, Sierra, Cynder and even Tohru began to converse, giggling and laughing wildly.

Meanwhile, Eren sat from a far side guarding his prized possession, the Portal Pack. Sitting on his haunches, he watched the dragonesses' conversation. Spyro realizing his lonesomeness flew over to join Eren. "Kinda left out yet again Eren?" Spyro asked. "Yea, sometimes you ever wish we were female just to join in their conversations?" Eren replied with a question of his own. "What? No way! If we were all female we wouldn't have as diverse a group. Besides I wouldn't want to deal with the effects of heat, that'd be awful! I gotta hand it to our dragoness friends though, being able to tolerate the effects of heat and all the desires that come with it." Spyro commented.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Eren said. Spyro looked at Eren with a smirk, "Alright, let's have a real male dragon chat. Eren, do ever get the desire to violate all the dragonesses in our group? I mean, all of them are just so magnificent it's hard to choose just one!" Spyro said lustfully. Eren looked at him with a shocked expression, "H-How could you even think in such a perverted way towards our dragoness friends? In an ideal world, where there are no rules or serious bonds to be broken, and most importantly no consequences. I would have to agree with you Spyro, it would be pretty great to interbreed with our species. However, this is reality, I wouldn't want to sacrifice the strong bond I have with my female friends just to...get in their dragonesshood." Eren expressed.

Spyro nodded in agreement, "Just imagine if we got the green flag from all of them, I'd be a dream come true." He said. "O-Only two of them would be able to provide you offspring, the rest are two young at this point, either Tohru or Sierra if that's what you're goal is." Eren stated logically. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. It's only worth getting the green flag if your mate's actually able to produce offspring." Spyro replied. The two males sat in silence, observing the dragoness' conversation. "Just you wait Tina, you'll be able to produce offspring soon enough. I'm not taking any shortcuts. I'm waiting on you!" Eren thought to himself. Eren looked at the young purple dragoness with lustful eyes, "Oh yea, she's definitely the one for me." Eren thought, his maw agape in awe as he licked his lips. Once again, his dragon instincts had gotten the best of him, he was now craving Tina more than ever.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello one and all! Surprise, another chapter is complete! I hope you all enjoy. Best Regards! - The Emyrian Dragon**

**Ch 26: Tohru's Dubious Dish / The Golden Eyed Dragoness's Golden Opportunity **

Tohru had no interest in such banter, she was an adult dragoness and as such didn't care for such meaningless conversation. At one point in her life she was a young dragoness, and thought that dragoness social circles were the best thing ever. However maturity had gotten the best of her, and she just didn't see eye to eye with the other dragonesses of the group, "What's so exciting about this?" Tohru thought to herself. "It's simply just talking about dragon dating among female dragons. I will admit my kind did this as well, so I can't blame them. I probably even participated as well when I was young. However time has moved on, maturity has hardened me for better and for worse. I just can't see the point anymore."

Tohru's attention was snapped back to reality, as giggling was heard around the circle as a black dragoness called her name. "Tohru! Can you hear me?" Cynder shouted as the giggling continued. Tohru was in shock as her consciousness from her deep thoughts had made her feel dazed, she was completely oblivious to her body and heart being elsewhere than her mind. Tohru was horrified, she had let out a side of her unknowingly that she thought her dragoness friends would never see. Tohru had a lustful expression on her face. Her maw was agape, tongue hanging out and dripping, and her gaze focused on the red dragon from a far.

Tohru let out a gasp, quickly blushing hiding her face in her clawed hands. "Oh boy! Does Tohru have the hots for Eren~" Cynder teased. Tohru's expression turned to one of surprise, "W-What? No way! I'm simply excited to be serving Eren, he's just so...so…" Tohru said, but then fell silent. "Attractive?" Tina suggested. Tohru nodded slightly, ashamed of the vulgar way she was thinking, of Tina's mate nonetheless! Tina gave her a nod of understanding, "Eren's a very dependable dragon after all, he's very shy and has his moments, but he has a determination of his own." Tina expressed.

"He's also versatile in combat, I've never seen such abilities wielded in a dragon's fire. He's wonderful and will contribute to the strategy, always looking out for the good of the group." Sierra added. "What kinda abilities?" Tohru asked. "Well from what we've seen we know Eren's fire has a burn effect. Normally fire is impact based, only dealing damage upon impact with nothing further. However Eren's fire is just a bit different, his will impact dealing damage then leave damage to be done in intervals after the initial impact." Tina explained. Tohru's eyes went wide, "That's amazing! How hasn't he been blessed with offspring sooner?" Tohru exclaimed.

Everyone sweat dropped, "Eren hasn't been a dragon for as long as he's been a human. He's only found sanctuary in this world because of me, I've been there by his side. Obviously not since the very beginning, but at times it feels as though we've been inseparable. As such, I've offered myself and my dragonesshood to him. When I am of age, I shall allow him to produce his offspring within me. A burden which I will gladly accept. I am his female partner and companion, we've been together for so long and have done so much. So it's my duty to him to accept the role of motherhood to his offspring." Tina explained.

Tohru was speechless, the purple dragoness knew exactly what destiny lie ahead of her. "You're very kind, Tina. Allowing Eren to have such a kind dragoness as his mate. If you would allow me, you wouldn't take offense to allowing me to repay the favor to Eren?" Tohru's looked at the red male once again, a feeling of admiration coming whimsically. "Please Tina, I wish to repay Eren for what he has done for me. I wish to use my whole body to repay him!" Tohru exclaimed. Tina sighed, "Just try not to make things weird, I really don't want to have to explain to Eren why I let you do such things if they go in...that direction." Tina said. "Don't worry, you don't have a thing to worry about. I'll do anything to repay Master Eren. If things do go that way, I'm sure he wouldn't mind~" Tohru said with a giggle.

Tina looked at Tohru with understanding. "Alright, you have me in agreement. I wouldn't stop you, I can see that we both desire something out of Eren, the likes of which we could never get out of any other male...Tohru, however you want to go about repaying him I'm fine with. However promise me one thing, under no circumstances are you allowed to take Eren's first offspring from me. Do I make myself clear?" Tina expressed with a deadly stare. Tohru had sweat running down her snout, "Crystal Clear Tina!" Tohru replied. "Alright, I'm cool with it if you are." Tina said, beaming a smile up at Tohru.

"Let's shake on it." Tohru and Tina grasped each other's clawed hands in a handshake, sealing their deal. "It's a deal, no backing out now. Promises are to be kept to each other." Tina stated. "Don't worry, I can assume you Eren will receive as much satisfaction as she did!" Tohru said proudly. "She?!" Everyone said in awe. Tohru sweatdropped, "Did I forget to mention that my human master was female?" Tohru said lowered her head, feeling ashamed. "Tohru, can't you not do much with another female, wouldn't it be as pleasurable." Sierra asked. "That's true, but we never truly got that far, even though I wanted to get there. It strictly remained professional, she had standards and I abided by them. She wouldn't eat my meals I especially prepared for her and definitely wasn't open to do anything other than being close." Tohru explained. Sierra nodded, realizing Tohru and the female human were seeing if things would work out between them.

"That's besides the point, I got Eren to serve under now. I'm going to start things off right and prepare him and all of you a fabulous dinner." Tohru said gleefully. "Sierra, might I have access to your kitchen space?" Tohru asked. Sierra shrugged, "Be my guest." Sierra said, gesturing toward the kitchen. "Oh thank you!" Tohru took Sierra's front clawed hands shaking them frantically. "I'll be sure to give you an extra big helping for your generosity." Tohru exclaimed. Raising herself to all fours, Tohru manifested a glowing red pentagram in front of her maw, encasing herself in a glow of orange. The dragoness cohort and Spyro and Eren watched in awe. "That's some advanced evil magic." Tina commented.

When the glow subsided, Tohru jumped into the air in celebration a grin spread across her face. The green dragoness that was once there was no more, a two legged creature stood before them, it wore a black dress with white embroidery. The creature itself had orange eyes with black pupils, long light orange hair extended downwards which faded to a light pink at the tips. The same tan horns extending from its head, "What it the realm is that?" Spyro asked alarmed. Rushing over to the dragoness cohort, Eren following just behind him.

"It's me, Tohru, playing a tick on your minds by changing my appearance." Tohru said, waving her arms around in a spooky manner. The group looked at her with fearful expressions all except Eren who comforted by seeing a human once again. "Oh come on, you're really not that scared of me are you? In this form?" Tohru asked questioningly. "A-Absolutely! I mean, you look different. What makes you think we can trust you?" Cynder said alarmed. Tohru giggled, "Lucky for you, I've still got some tricks up my sleeve." Tohru said with a wink. Just then her same green tail the dragoness had extended from the back of the two legged creature, on Tohru's back a black wingspan unfolded. She flapped them slightly, fluttering them in a gleeful manner. "It's still Tohru, but on two legs!" Sierra said. "Yet you still look like a dragon, yet you're not at the same time?"

Tohru laughed, "That's because this is my human form! It's what Eren and many other humans look like. However, Eren would have some different features considering he's a human male. Human males and females from my understanding have different features in terms of structure of their body. Which is quite different from dragons who only differ from each other by possessing a dragonhood or dragonesshood from birth." Tohru explained. "However I've never seen the other part because I was female in the human realm, and really only observed my own parts, obviously when I was alone." Tohru said with a blush. The dragonesses were in awe, especially Tina, a twinkle in her eyes. "Well I best be getting our meal ready, if you'll excuse me." Tohru said as she made her way towards the kitchen. "Look at the way she walks on two legs! There are no claws to stand upon just a flat surface, what's that encasing her foot?" Sierra asked to the group.

"Those would be called shoes." Eren clarified. "Shoes?" Everyone said questioningly. Eren sighed, "Humans wear them on their feet because their skin is very brittle. They would get blisters on their feet walking around otherwise." Eren explained. "Tohru loses her scale armor while in this form?!" Cynder asked horrified. "I'm afraid so, on the bright side, it makes her more maneuverable. Your appendages definitely become lighter while in human form, they bend and flex with more relative ease." Eren explained. The group seemed to nod in understanding. "Definitely would help in making it easier for Tohru to make dinner, let's see if she's faster than Sierra." Tina said excitedly. The group sat around conversing about Tohru's magic and what they thought it might be like to be human.

—

Tohru was in Sierra's kitchen feeling puzzled about what to prepare. "I forgot, I don't know what Eren likes to eat. I only just met him, it's hard to tell what he'd like. Much less prepare a meal for the others. I gotta make something everyone will enjoy." Tohru thought. She snapped her fingers, "Oh I got an idea, a traditional delicacy, I gotta try and see if Master Eren will appreciate such a thoughtful gesture." Tohru said. Tohru began to get busy, manifesting a fire ball within her human mouth, she lit the fire under an iron pan. It crackled to life. "Perfect! Good thing I can still use dragon powers even while in human form. Now I need to get the main meat of this meal roasting." Tohru said proudly.

Tohru looked behind her and grasped her own tail, "Let's see if Eren likes my tail meat as much as I do~" Tohru thought lovingly. She cut off large sections of her own tail, using her magic once again, a red pentagram was manifested into reality. "Got to make sure to remove the poison." Tohru said. "The purple droplets of poison within Tohru's tail meat evaporated from it, because of her magic. Tohru set the sections of her tail on the iron pan to simmer. After sometime, they turned brown in color, signifying to Tohru they had cooked long enough. She gathered them up on a small wooden platter Sierra had laying around.

"Everyone dinner is ready!" Tohru said excitedly. Everyone looked at her with a wide grin, eager to see what she had whipped up. As she set the wooden platter down in the dining area, the dragons became rather weary. Several pieces of roasted meat sat on the platter. Although it looked very appetizing, something about it just didn't make sense. "Tohru, where did you get this meat? Last I checked, the last thing I got that was livestock meat was mutton." Sierra asked. "That's right, Sierra prepared it and we ate it not leaving a trace of it." Cynder added. Everyone looked to Tohru for an answer, "Why it's my own specialty of course! It's made especially with Eren in mind." Tohru exclaimed. Eren blushed, hidden beneath his red scales.

"Where exactly did this meat come from Tohru?" Tina asked. "I want an actual answer this time, I don't want Eren, myself, or even any one else to ingest this meat without knowing its origin." Tina stated. Tohru had sweat running down her snout, "I-It's my own tail meat. Roasted tail!" Tohru said proudly. Everyone went wide eyed, "Your own tail?! Why in the realm would you serve us this?" Cynder asked astonished. "It's a delicacy, don't you know dragon meat is so creamy and sweet when cooked!" Tohru informed. Everyone looked away from the platter, Tina looked around the group. "I'm sorry Tohru. I don't think anyone is going to eat this." Tina said calmly.

"What? Are you sure you all don't want to try it?" Tohru asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Have you ever tried dragon meat?" Tohru asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Then I'm positive you'll enjoy it!" Tohru exclaimed, making the double finger gun symbol towards the group. Everyone once again shook their heads. Tohru made a pouty face, "Aww, you all are no fun. I guess more for me!" She said gleefully. Tohru's eyes glowed white, and her appearance became shrouded in a dark red. As she ripped and tore at the meat, devouring every last piece. The group maw dropped at her fearful appearance, as she stood up once again.

Her appearance turning back to her normal human form, seconds later her tail reappeared where it had once been. "I-It grows back?!" Everyone asked in shock. "Took a bit longer because I had to remove the poison." Tohru added. "And it's poisonous?!" Everyone said in alarm. Everyone quickly looked at Sierra in a pleading manner. Sierra got up from where she was sitting, "Say no more, I'm on it!" Sierra said. "Way to go, Mama Sierra!" The dragonesses shouted, all except Tohru. She had reverted back to her dragoness form, sinking her head with a saddened expression upon her face.

Eren met her gaze, giving her a warm smile which Tohru quickly returned. Eren got up from his seat. "Woah Eren, where are you going?" Tina asked. "Uh...to use the little dragons' room." Eren explained with an awkward smile. "Alright, don't take too long. Sierra will be out with dinner soon and I want you to be here to enjoy it with me." Tina expressed. "Don't worry, I'll be back by then." Eren reassured. He made his way over to Tohru who had retreated to a corner, looking pretty down. "How are you feeling Tohru?" Eren asked sympathetically. Tohru looked at him with a surprised expression, "M-Master Eren! I'm so sorry for my awkward display of myself earlier. You'll have to forgive me." Tohru said.

Eren laughed, "I already have, though I must say it was a rather strange idea to serve your own tail meat." He said. "W-Well, I used to try and serve it in every dish to my human master. It's such a delicacy that I tried to prepare it for them in anyway I could, to get them to experience the taste of dragon meat just once." Tohru explained. Eren scratched a clawed hand at his neck in reluctance, "Sadly you wouldn't get a positive reaction out of me either. I'm opposed to eating dragon meat as well. It's like…" Eren's eyes began to fill with tears. "Eating one of your beloved friends, something I couldn't muster the courage to even attempt to enjoy. You get where I'm coming from right Tohru?" Eren expressed. Tohru nodded in understanding. "Then we're in agreement, you won't try to serve me your tail again?" Eren asked, saddened by the thought.

Tohru nodded once again, "Yeah, but there must be some other way to please you Master Eren." Tohru said as she looked at Eren with dedication. "Calling me Master isn't necessary Tohru, just call me Eren. We're all friends here, you are valid and as equal a dragon as I am. I wouldn't want to refer to you as anything less." Eren expressed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." Tohru said reflectively. Tohru looked deep into Eren's eyes and he couldn't help but look deep into hers. "Your dark green is such an exquisite color. It's not very rare, but still it's very fitting of a dragoness such as yourself." Eren said in a flattering manner. Tohru giggled, "So what is it that I could to please you Eren. I'd do anything to make it up to you. For all you have done for me." Tohru said.

Eren nodded, "I think I know of a way." Eren said sweetly. Tohru looked at him with confusion, "Oh really how?" She asked. "I think it's time we unlock your true potential~" Eren said in a teasing manner. "Y-You mean...placing the key in the lock?" Tohru asked in shock. Eren nodded, "If you're up for it and Tina doesn't have any objections, I'm alright with it. This is how I'll pay you back and we'll call it even." Eren stated. Tohru's eyes lit up, she was in awe by the red male's statement. "Eren, I don't know what to say. Thank you." Tohru replied. "It's like a dream come true, a male dragon having to repay a favor to me. He didn't choose this, fate decided for him. Tina and Eren must have a strong enough bond that she communicated this to him telepathically. That takes a great amount of trust between dragons, no wonder they're mates! Thank you Tina for making this possible, I'll keep my end of our deal." Tohru thought, thinking fondly of the purple dragoness. Eren embraced Tohru, "You're welcome Tohru." He said calmly. The green dragoness looked into the red male's eyes, meeting his gaze. They both felt at ease, trusting in one another for what they were about to partake in. Placing Eren's key in Tohru's lock. The closeness and heat each other was giving off was driving them mad, as they allowed their dragon instincts to take hold.


	28. Chapter 27

**Hello one and all! I've gotten the time to write the next chapter after a much needed hiatus. (FYI: Uploads will be slow moving forward for a while. I'm still by all means interested in continuing the story! The academy has accepted me back and to be frank, I'm behind. That being said I have to keep my priorities straight. I'll upload a chapter as I get the time. It'll be a nice surprise every now and then.) Regardless I hope you enjoy this chapter. Best Regards! - The Emyrian Dragon**

**Ch 27: The Green Dragoness' Request-Rating: Explicit: Strong Intimate Themes**

Tohru had never heard her dragon instincts in this manner before, its desire to satisfy the fires that raged in her lower region only grew louder and louder. It yearned to have her desires satisfied. Tohru however was reluctant, she had never truly experienced the effects of heat before. It's true that when she was younger when heat season came around, she too would be affected by heat as well, such is the biological nature of a dragoness.

However, Tohru like many dragonesses at a young age, don't normally have a male dragon by their side. During Tohru's time in her dragoness form, she would often deal with the effects of dragoness heat much like any other dragoness would. Dragonesses by nature are the more sociable breed of the species. Male dragons tend to often live alone, and are drawn out from hiding by the arousing aroma of dragoness' scent in the air.

Males during this time are often very selective, choosing only a dragoness with the best traits to call his own. Which leaves many dragonesses with their heat unsatisfied. There are two common methods that dragonesses use to deal with heat. The first option is finding a willing female dragon to use their tongue within your insides. This however wasn't a common method, most couldn't dream of intruding on another dragoness' private space, two dragonesses liking each other was the exception. The second more common method was trying to deal with it yourself.

What's the only thing long enough on a dragoness' body to fit inside her dragonesshood? A claw of course! This however was a very dangerous method, one wrong move within and your dragonesshood was torn for life. Tohru was thankful that she didn't have to live in her dragoness form very long during heat season. Upon entering the human world, the effects of heat just seemed to vanish. She remained in her human form most of the time while living there. The only time she felt the effects of heat and biologically being a dragoness, was when she fully transformed into her true dragoness form. Just simply expressing traits of being a dragoness in her human form, such as wings, tail, horns or clawed hand had no affect on her, in terms of heat, and she never felt heat while in human form.

Once again she was back in the realm of dragons, not her own, but a realm inhabited by dragons nonetheless. At least she felt at home being among others of the same species as her. Tohru looked at the young red male dragon in front of her, he beamed up at her with a smile. Tohru couldn't help but smile back, as sweat dropped down her snout. "What have I gotten myself into?" She thought. "I assumed my dragoness form to fly through the portal to my world, however the dragons of this world must have intercepted me...somehow." She shook her head in disbelief, "For the first time in forever, I feel safe being among those of my own kind. Not having to constantly watch my back for that cursed harmony dragon...Elma." Tohru closed her eyes in irritation, a vivid image of the blue hydra-like dragoness forming in her mind.

Eren looked at Tohru with concern, "You feeling alright Tohru?" He asked sympathetically. Tohru nodded, "Yea I'm alright, just thinking about a dragon who is a sultus." Tohru said. "Eren looked at her with confusion, "A dragon who is a what?" Eren asked. Tohru shook her head. "Nevermind, I shouldn't be saying such things in front of a young dragon." She said, looking ashamed. "I-I just feel comforted by this group of dragons, it feels foreign, yet it feels so right." Tohru expressed.

Eren looked at her with confusion, "How so Tohru?" He asked. "I know Tina, Sierra, Cynder and myself wouldn't find it foreign to be in a social group such as this. Dragonesses by nature are the type that stick together and form groups to support each other. However, what I can't shake is the fact that males exist within this group, It's totally unheard of! Male dragons, at least from what I know, tend to isolate themselves. They only ever truly come out during heat season, to select a dragoness they believe they can prosper with." Tohru explained. "So why are Spyro and you stick around? Doesn't it go against male dragon instincts?" Tohru asked.

Eren was a little taken aback by the question, "W-Well, Spyro and I have decided to stick around because it's our duty to protect our mates. We have made the decision that the dragonesses we have chosen to be our mates are in fact the ones we wish to have for the long term. To bear our potential eggs, and share a truly loving bond as dragon and dragoness." Eren expressed. Tohru nodded, "I see, well this is truly a devoted group. I can see that everyone cares for each other. I wouldn't want it any other way!" She said gleefully. "So...that brings us to now. I understand how you feel Eren, and Tina as well. I know you two want to convince an egg when the time comes. It's very honorable to wait for her Eren!" Tohru exclaimed. Eren blushed, hidden beneath his red scales.

"However, I have a debt to repay to you. Since you didn't accept my tail meat as a token of my gratitude, I guess there's really only one other thing I can offer you...my dragoness self." Eren gulped, "A-Are you sure about that Tohru?" He asked, concern in his voice. "Of course I am!" Tohru said excitedly. "To be honest with you, I have been in human form for so long. My dragoness heat had been suppressed, I never truly felt it until I shifted into my true dragoness form as you see me now." Tohru admitted. "I know it's quite a selfish thing to openly ask for, just for my mere self indulgence. However, I feel it necessary...I never had any luck with her, and upon returning to my original form, I'm reminded of my biological burdens I have as a dragoness."

Tohru began to lower her head, "I'm terribly sorry for asking something so idiotic, it was rude of me to even mention such a thing." Tohru said. Eren looked at her with understanding, "Tohru, I'll do it...I'll accept you for the dragoness you are. If only to satisfy your heat, if this is your way of paying back the favor, so be it." Eren said calmly. Tohru maw dropped, but quickly regained her cool, "Eren, you have my gratitude. Subsiding my heat should be all the same as what you did for Tina. However I should warn you up front, I'm an adult dragoness, as such I will already be producing egg cells for this season. So if you don't want your first offspring to be within me, I strongly suggest you release your seed outside my dragonesshood." Tohru explained. "That's not to say I wouldn't be open to the idea of having your offspring within me Master Eren...it's just that, Tina would kill me if I accepted such a responsibility."

Eren nodded in agreement, "Very well then Tohru, this shall simply be done to repay debt between friends." Eren said. "Alright then follow me!" Tohru said excitedly. The two dragons got up from the corner of the main living space, where they had been discussing this matter discreetly. Eren followed behind Tohru into the sleeping quarters, lucky for them their movements when unnoticed by the others.

—

Tohru and Eren were both blushing, "So you mentioned before not getting very far with her. Are you more attracted to females?" Eren asked. This only made Tohru blush harder, "Y-Yes, I'm more attracted to dragonesses, or human females. T-That doesn't mean I don't feel anything for males, I just haven't found the right one...until now." Tohru said flustered. Eren's expression turned to one of shock, he maw dropped. "Don't tell me, even at this age, the adult dragoness that you are. You're still a virgin?!" Eren asked astonished.

Tohru nodded slightly, "As I said before, I was never truly interested in males, of either species for that matter. So my virginity had never been taken from me." Tohru admitted. "Y-You trust m-me enough t-to take s-such an i-important thing f-from you?" Eren stuttered. "Absolutely!" Tohru said excitedly. "You're the first male to truly offer me your kindness, most male dragons I know are pent up and not as accepting of interacting with females, or at least the ones I know of are." Tohru explained. "However you're different Eren! You offered your strength to me when I needed it most. I'd do anything to repay you for such thoughtful actions." She expressed. "That being said, I'd like to offer you something I thought I'd never considered offering a male...my dragonesshood. Eren, will you accept such an honorable gift from this dragoness?" Tohru asked.

Eren beamed a smile at smile, and nodded. "T-Thank you Master Eren." Tohru stuttered. "I-If you'll allow me a moment to change my position, I'll grant you the ease of access." Tohru turned herself over onto her back, her tan underbelly facing upright. She sat herself upright looking down at her underbelly and further behind to her lower regions. Tohru gulped, "Well, I've never truly had a male satisfy my desires before. Neither when I human nor a dragoness, guess there's a first time for everything." Tohru thought to herself. Tohru returned her thoughts to reality, she pointed with a clawed digit towards her dragonesshood.

"There it is! I hope you'll put me to good use Master Eren~" Tohru said teasingly. Eren sweat dropped, "Please don't call me Master, I don't think of you as anything less than me. Tohru, you are as equal a dragon to me, so don't degrade yourself, please." Eren expressed. Tohru nodded, "Alright, you got it!" She said gleefully, a smile spread across her face. "Eren, you have the green flag from me. Please allow me to repay you for your kind deed." Tohru said. Eren snorted out mass amounts of smoke (dragon equivalent of a nose bleed). He looked up at Tohru, who gave him a reassuring look.

She nodded grinning from ear to ear, Eren reluctantly smiled back. Eren turned his attention to Tohru's dragoness form, she yearned to be pleased, and he wasn't about to let her down now. Eren's eyes trailed downward observing her tan underbelly, watching as the tan color continued downward into her lower regions, and even the underside of her tail. Eren's eyes went wide, this was so unusual for a dragon's underbelly color to continue onward into their lower regions. However what did he know, Tohru was an unknown dragoness species from who knows where.

"There must be similar traits between us, but some differing ones as well." Eren thought to himself. Using the back of his clawed hand, he caressed around her dragonesshood opening, not daring to touch her folds just yet. Looking at the back of his clawed hand, he inspected the fluid that had slathered on it. "Tohru's nectar?" Eren questioned. He raised his clawed hand up to his maw and gave the substance a lick with his tongue. This only helped to confirm his suspensions. Tohru blushed after seeing Eren's discovery. "S-Seems my dragoness self can't hide it any longer. I-I have feelings for you Eren, even if you don't think of me as lovingly as you do Tina. I still think highly of you...I'd like you to be my first male Eren." Tohru expressed.

Eren's mind was in utter shock, they had only just met Tohru, yet he felt like he could relate to her. She sounded just like he did when he first came to this world. Finding those who would accept him, making friends with them, finding true love, and conversing with both dragons and dragonesses alike. Eren looked at Tohru sympathetically, Tohru was looking very flustered. She was very embarrassed that Eren had found herself dripping, caving heat satisfaction more than ever. Tohru noticed his understanding look, her flustered expression was very evident, she closed her eyes briefly trying to regain control of her emotions.

Eren took this as a sign of readiness, "Guess she's bracing herself for what's to come. I can tell that Tohru's embarrassed, hopefully starting something will put her mind at ease." Eren assured himself. He focused his attention on Tohru's dragonesshood once again, this time playfully nuzzling his snout against it. Tohru let out a gasp at his sudden advancement. She then found that the only thing that could escape her maw were slight whimpers, as she felt Eren move the outer folds of her dragonesshood with his snout.

Tohru couldn't help but succumb to the feeling. Eren breathed in and out taking in her heavenly scent, when he exhaled his cool breath made contact with Tohru's inflamed dragonesshood. Tohru's mind was already in shock, as to how Master Eren was treating her. "It's a clash of hot and cold colliding, this is already so arousing. Master Eren hasn't even entered me yet, he's so skillful!" Tohru thought. Eren's instinctively opened his maw extending his forked tongue, allowing it to extend and protrude into the inner depths of Tohru's dragonesshood. He allowed himself to lick at the innards of her dragonesshood, licking the remnants of Tohru's nectar. Tohru shuddered, as the sensation in her dragonesshood surged through her entire body.

Even though she is an adult dragoness, she lacked experience. The slightest sensations sent her into a state of bliss. Tohru flopped back on the stone floor with a thump, her maw agape and eyes closed. She was allowing herself to take in the amazing sensation in her lower regions. "Y-Yes! That's it!" Tohru said excitedly, in a quiet manner, as to not make it evident to the others what they were truly doing. Eren continued vigorously lapping at her insides, swallowing her nectar down his maw, enjoying her taste. "I-I can't take it anymore Eren! I-I won't allow myself to be influenced by an inferior human so easily! " Tohru exclaimed. Eren sweat dropped, disengage his tongue from her dragonesshood.

Tohru breathed a slight sigh, knowing her mind could be at ease for the time being, the sensation had driven her mad with desire. "I-I'm not a human, at least not anymore. I'm a dragon, and proud to be one!" Eren exclaimed. Tohru giggled, "You're still a foolish inferior human within, just because you became a dragon by chance doesn't mean you're still a human at heart." She said. Eren shook his head, "Tohru, you out of all the dragons in our group should know what it's like to be human. Becoming a dragon was always my dream in the human realm, and actually becoming one, it's everything I could have imagined it would be." Eren explained.

Tohru nodded, "But I was originally a dragoness and became a female human." Tohru pointed out. "That's still the same concept Tohru!" Eren exclaimed. "We both dreamt for a new world to be part of, both of which required our forms to be changed to encounter the beings that resided there." Tohru went wide eyed and squealed, and before Eren knew it, she was embracing him in a hug. He wanted to try and return it, but knew he could never wrap his dragon arms around an adult dragoness her size. "You're right Eren...we both did something incredibly risky. We interfered in another realm's affairs...we should be punished dearly for the natural occurrences we might have altered because of our presence." Tohru said reflectively.

Eren and Tohru both lowered their head slightly, signaling to the other that they felt kinda bad not only about what Tohru had just stated, but what they had done to each other as well. Eren broke the awkward tension with his response to Tohru's statement, "I don't think either of us having a presence in another realm is a bad thing. As long as the beings there accept you, and genuinely enjoy your companionship." Eren expressed. "Isn't that what happened between you and your female human?" Eren asked. "Y-Yes!" Tohru stuttered. "We had such a grand time together...even if times were difficult." She said.

Eren gave Tohru a slight smile, "Then that's all that matters! If you have the memories to remember fondly and you left a positive impact on the realm, you have nothing to be ashamed of!" Eren said excitedly. Tohru smile back, letting out a slight laugh, "I suppose you're right." Tohru said letting out a sigh. Her eyes went wide and lit up with a twinkle in them, staring deeply into Eren's. The green dragoness let out a gasp, followed by a squeal of delight. "Are you alright Tohru?" Eren asked, staring deeply into the dragoness' golden eyes.

"More than alright!" Tohru exclaimed. Tohru leaned in to whisper in his ear, totally aware that they should keep their self indulgences to a quiet manner. "Please me Eren...with your dragonhood that is~" Tohru said teasingly. Eren did a double take at what he was hearing, if anything he thought he was going to have to ask Tohru for permission himself, not the other way around! Eren regained his cool, rebounding from his shocked expression. "Are you sure Tohru? You're an adult dragoness, you told me yourself that you've never experienced heat, not to mention never having a first time with a male dragon! So why now? Why me? Are you sure you want me to part your divine dragonesshood?" Eren expressed worryingly.

Tohru nodded, a reassuring smile crossing her face. "Eren, ever since you pulled that Holy Sword from me, I saw your true strength and determination. Something that is a very rare trait among male dragons, or at least to my knowledge…" Tohru pondered that for a second, then shook her head and continued. "Sorry for my digression. The point is I feel as though it was fate that altered my destination. It was planned that I would meet you all...you in particular Eren!" Tohru stated, but stopped noticing sweat run down Eren's snout. "I'm sorry, let me cut to the chase." Tohru said apologetically. "I wanted it to be you from the start, since you're...male, I saw it as the perfect opportunity to have my heat satisfied by someone I trust. I could have Tina help me do it, but I thought that'd be weird and unconventional. Besides a dragonhood could provide me more satisfaction or so I hear…" Tohru expressed.

Eren maw dropped, "You had this planned from the start?!" He said astonished. "That's right!" Tohru said in a sing-song manner. Eren grumbled to himself, "How didn't I notice her advancements sooner. It's too late to back out now, she's practically pleading for it at this point." Eren thought. "Alright, you got me right where you want me. I'm all yours." Eren said, admitting defeat. Tohru squealed with delight, "T-Thank you Master Eren, f-for being my first male." Tohru stuttered. "You're welcome Tohru." Eren said, starting to flip himself over, but was quickly stopped by Tohru. "Wait! Isn't it customary for the dragoness to flip herself over during the mating process?" Tohru asked in confusion.

"W-Well technically you're correct, but a dragoness can also be on top of the male dragon. If you'd prefer the traditional method we can do that Tohru. I was just trying to be accommodating and give you control." Eren explained. Tohru's heart fluttered, "T-Thank you for the kind gesture, but I'd prefer to do the mating process as intended." Tohru said. Tohru flipped herself over so she lay on her back belly up, she spread her hind legs as much as she could. "That should give you enough space Eren, I've never allowed a human nor a dragon to see this side of me. That being said my dragonesshood is completely pristine, aside from you messing with it earlier. I allow you to be my first, have at it Eren." Tohru stated.

Eren was blushing hard, as he felt his dragonhood was proper erect against his underbelly. His mind and heart knew a strong female was present, and it was preparing him to meet the task. Eren's dragon instincts with no hesitation drove him forward. He slid his dragonhood within Tohru's dragonhood. Tohru winced as pain surged through her body. "Are you alright Tohru?" Eren asked concerned. "Don't you worry bout a thing, I'll be alright." Tohru said reassuringly. Eren continued his thrusts into Tohru, they were slow but passionate, each more impactful than the last.

Tohru let out moans of ecstasy, intaking the blissing feeling. In no time, Tohru felt something, a warm and wonderful sensation building in her dragonesshood. She couldn't contain such a feeling, "Y-Yes! That's it Eren!" Tohru exclaimed. Tohru's fluids gushed down her dragonesshood coating Eren's dragonhood and dripping out of her dragonesshood to the floor below. Eren continued his thrusts empowered by his new degree of motion within Tohru. "Ahh~" Tohru exclaimed. Even though she was feeling breathless after her climax, her dragonesshood alerted her of the wonderful pleasure it was still partaking in.

Tohru's dragoness self was feeling weakened and feeble, it converted all its energy into pleasing whatever had entered her dragonesshood. Tohru found that the only things that could escape her maw at this point were her moans of ecstasy, her body felt powerless and had succumb to Eren's dragonhood. She was addicted, it was a feeling like none other. "Eren! That's it, you're just as amazing as I thought you'd be! Rendering a dragoness such as myself into a blissful state of powerlessness, this is what I wanted to feel!" Tohru exclaimed. Eren sweat dropped at the comment, just then he felt his own dragonhood experiencing a sensation of his own.

Just like Tohru had instructed he pulled out just in time, coating her tan underbelly in his seed. The green dragoness' golden eyes went wide. Both were breathless from the experience. Tohru giggled, "Wow, I'm glazed from top to bottom just like an eclair!" Tohru said excitedly. Eren looked at her with confusion, "How does that have anything to do with what just happened?" Eren asked confused. "Did you know that the world eclair translates to "flash of lightning"!" Tohru exclaimed. "Heh, I guess you're right Tohru, I guess the experience was over pretty quickly." Eren said calmly.

Just like that, the experience was over. Like Tohru had described a flash of lightning, one second it's there, the next it's gone. Tohru had gotten to all fours once again, gravity pulling drops of Eren's seed to the stone floor from her tan underbelly. They both looked into each other's eyes, lowering their heads, "No hard feelings Eren? Still friends?" Tohru asked in an ashamed. Eren nodded, "No harm was done right? There's no burden you will have to carry." Eren reassured. "No hard feelings." Tohru smiled to which Eren returned.

"It was simply for the sensation!" They both said in unison. Both taken aback that they were thinking the same thought, they giggled historically. "Would you like help getting cleaned up?" Eren asked, looking a Tohru's sopping underbelly. Tohru sweat dropped, "Yeah, I would." Eren humbly obliged, licking the tan underbelly of the green dragoness clean with his forked tongue. "What in the realm are you doing Master Eren?" Tohru asked. "Licking you clean, I picked it up as a simple trick from Tina. Seems to get the job done." Eren explained. Tohru nodded, thinking fondly of the purple dragoness, as she let Eren attend to her underside.


	29. Chapter 28

**Ch 28: Portal Stowaways-Rating: Mostly Safe: Minor Intimate References (At least at the beginning) **

Tohru's underside was spotless, her tan underbelly glistened not leaving a trace of Eren's seed. "Wow Eren, you made quick work of that!" Tohru exclaimed. "How in the realm did you get my underside so clean that it's sparkling?" She asked. "All dragons produce a saliva that naturally removes dirt and stains." Eren stated. Tohru nodded, "Why didn't I think of that sooner, I'm always telling my human master of that fact. Is it because I've been around humans for a long time, since they're a primitive species and lack such abilities dragons have or am I just forgetful?" Tohru mused, she allowed her thoughts to return back to reality.

"Thank you Eren, for being my friend, sharing this experience, and looking out for me. I've never met a male dragon with such kindness in his heart, you have my gratitude." Tohru said calmly. Eren smiled, "What are friends for? Sometimes we are put into strange circumstances because of those we care about. Doesn't change how we feel towards them, am I right?" Eren said. Tohru nodded a gleeful smile on her face, "Yes! I couldn't be more thankful, you're amazing Master Eren!" She exclaimed. Eren shook his head returning a smile of his own, "Tohru it's you I should be thanking, it's a difficult choice both mentally and physically for a dragoness to allow a dragon within her dragonesshood. Considering it's your first time with a male, of either species for that matter, you performed excellently." Eren expressed. "I know you aren't into males, neither dragon or human. I find that understandable Tohru, each of us has our own unique interests...What I'm trying to say Tohru is I wish you the best of luck finding a female partner, be it a dragoness or a human female."

Tohru nodded, "Thank you for your kind words Master Eren, but there's something I must express to you." She said. "Oh? Do tell." Eren said, as he looked at her with intent interest. "I can't believe I did it with a male dragon!" Tohru said with a squeal. "Seriously, I thought something like this would never happen, with either a dragon or a human male. I always acted more flustered around females than I ever did males. So the males I suppose just assumed that was my interest and never approached me in a loving type manner." Tohru expressed. Eren was able to quickly put two and two together, "Wait a minute, if you acted flustered around females both dragonesses and humans alike. That must mean you had serious feelings for your human master, she was female too if I remember you mentioning correctly." Eren concluded.

Tohru blushed hard, "Y-Yea, she's really something. She saved me, and owe her anything for her kindness. I ended up waging war with the gods not once but twice. The first time by the means of my own determination, the second by pure desperation. Both times proved to leave me with a fatal injury, impaled by god's sword, the Holy Sword." Tohru said reflectively. "The first time I retreated to the human world, I encountered my human master. They were the one to remove the Holy Sword from my first encounter. The second time I attempted a retreat to another dimension from the human world, apparently I ended up here, which in all honesty is quite fortunate. I met you master Eren! You offered me your kindness and removed the Holy Sword from my second encounter." Tohru explained.

Eren lowered his head sympathetically, "You've been stabbed through your scale armor twice? That sounds painful." Eren said calmly. "Yea I suppose so, but I have you and my human master to thank for such efforts. Without either of yours help, I don't know what I would've done. In both cases I was on the verge of death." Tohru said. "Please don't say that Tohru, you're such an amazing dragoness! I've gotten to know you better and...I thought of you being dead would leave me with so much guilt." Eren expressed. Tohru shook her head in a frantic manner, "Eren, I wasn't trying to make you think of such a thing! I was simply trying to express my gratitude and explain the situation I was in." Tohru said apologetically. "It's alright Tohru, I understand. Shall we rejoin the others?" Eren asked. Tohru smiled, "Absolutely!" Tohru said cheerfully. The two dragons then began to walk out of the sleeping quarters.

—

Upon exiting the two dragons heard their friends in an uproar, there was a lot of shouting and commotion. It was hard to make out what everyone was saying. Eren and Tohru looked at each other, the red male just shrugged. Tohru motioned with her head towards the group, nonverbally telling him they should join in. Eren nodded and they continued towards the cohort at the cave entrance, from what they could tell the group seemed to be crowded around something, they couldn't see a thing. Tohru and Eren stood behind their friends to listen in, "We're terribly sorry for the intrusion. Believe me, I know how dragons are with their suspicions of human beings. However if you'll lend me your ears, I'll explain myself…"

A feminine voice began to say before being quickly cut off by Cynder. "You think you can just barge in here, claiming to be "friends" with a dragon? Humans and dragons aren't equals! That childish pet you have behind you is merely a ruse. That dragoness isn't really your "friend" now are they?" Cynder remarked. "Don't you dare speak to Kobayashi that way!" A young femaine voice shouted. "K-Kobayashi?! She's here? My human master?" Tohru thought with excitement. She quickly listened back into the conversation. "She doesn't look like any of the dragonesses of the cave system. I haven't seen fur on a dragon before, and the color white is quite unusual indeed." Sierra said. "Not to mention those wonderful blue eyes!" Tina added.

"See? If Sierra hasn't seen this dragoness before it only helps to arouse suspension. How do you suppose a human even got into this world?" Cynder questioned. "Hmm...the only possible ways would be through a portal, or possibly a world gate. However the only portal opened was the one we tested out, and if it was a world gate, it could be any that are in the dragon realm!" Tina explained logically. Cynder rolled her eyes, "That's reassuring, really helps to narrow down how they got into realm, much less navigate and ENTIRE cave system." Cynder said in irritation. Spyro put a clawed hand on Cynder's shoulder. He looked at her with a calm expression on his face, Cynder seemed to calm down as well.

"Let's hear what she has to say. I'm sure Eren would want to have a voice if he were a human speaking to dragons." Spyro said calmly. "Great Job Spyro, couldn't have said it better myself!" Eren exclaimed. The group turned around as Eren approached them, seeing this as the opportune time to join in himself. Tohru quickly followed the red male's lead, hoping to take advantage of the opening in the banter. Everyone then turn back to face the human female and the white furred dragoness. Tohru's eyes lit up with a twinkle in them, a human female with stood before them. She had red/ginger colored hair, hazel colored eyes, and round rimmed glasses, she wore tan colored shoes, a green colored pants, and a brown shirt with a white one underneath. Tohru's attention then turned to the white dragoness by the human's side. The dragoness adored white colored horns on her head, blue colored eyes, white fur covering her entire body, and her snout extended out in a beak like manner.

—

The female human's mind was racing, she was so confused about how the dragons were at first not listening to her, and now somehow they had backed down and were giving her their full attention. "I guess I have the purple dragon with the yellow horns to thank for the break in the impasse." She thought. The female human breathed out a sigh, "Allow me to introduce myself, I go by Kobayashi." She said. The blue eyed dragoness looked around the dragon cohort to see the large green dragoness standing next to a red male dragon. Her eyes went wide, "What in the realm are you looking at?" Cynder asked confused.

Everyone followed the white dragoness' gaze to Tohru. "Lady Tohru! We found you!" The white dragoness exclaimed. "K-Kanna?" Tohru stuttered. "You know this dragoness Tohru?" Tina asked. "Of course! Everyone, this is Kanna Kamui, she's an acquaintance of mine." Tohru exclaimed. "Let me guess, you know who this inferior human is too?" Cynder asked in irritation. "Dragon logic, always referring to humans as inferior. Guess Tohru's not the only one to use the term." Kobayashi thought. "Right again Cynder! She's my human master, my mate if you will." Tohru said sweetly. "We are not mates!" Kobayashi shouted in in protest. "Aww, you can't deny it Kobayashi, we're just really close though." Tohru said.

Kobayashi nodded, approving of that response better. Everyone was a little in shock after Kobayashi's sudden outburst, "Wow, she has quite the dragon roar behind her voice. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was a dragon in human disguise." Tina said with amazement. "I know right, Miss Kobayashi is just the greatest!" Tohru exclaimed. "Still that doesn't explain how she got here. It's not entirely safe for a human to live in a realm of dragons." Eren stated. Spyro nodded in agreement, "You're absolutely right about that Eren, I believe we have a new problem. How in the realm are we going to keep a human being safe from the dangers of this realm?" Spyro asked concerned.

"You could offer to be her personal bodyguard, dragons don't work for free though, she'd have to pay you in some way." Cynder said jokingly. Everyone gave Cynder slits for eyes, "What?" Cynder said in confusion. "Are you volunteering yourself for the position Cynder? Also, more importantly, where is she going to get the currency of our realm, is she going to receive an allowance? There seems to be a flaw in your plan Cynder." Tina concluded. Cynder was astonished, she hung her head in shame walking away from the group. "Cynder, What's wrong? Where are you going?" Spyro asked concerned, looking behind him watching his mate leave. "I'm out! You all have fun figuring this out." Cynder said in irritation.

Everyone sweatdropped, aside from Kanna and Kobayashi who were just plain confused. "Yes! I got the authoritarian dragoness to leave the discussion. Our questioning can now run more smoothly, logic and contradiction rules!" Tina thought to herself excitedly. Everyone looked to Tina giving a nod, they wanted answers, and they knew Tina or even Eren would ask the most logical questions. "Firstly I want to ask, how did you even get here?" Tina asked curiously. "We followed behind Lady Tohru, we notice she had been gone for sometime and we saw a portal appear in the sky. The only one capable of creating portals on her own is Lady Tohru! However, she rarely does it, so we knew something was up. I brought Kobayashi along because she couldn't possibly be left behind not knowing what happened." Kanna explained. (A/N: They appear through the portal at a later time from which Tohru first enters it. Similar to the very last episode. Kobayashi rides on Kanna's back. I wouldn't say more than that to keep it spoiler free.)

Kobayashi nodded a slight smile on her face to which she nodded in Tohru's direction. "Kanna's right, we snuck through the portal the same as you, when we arrived we hid behind Tohru as we heard unfamiliar voices. I now know it must have been all of you." Kobayashi said looking around the group. "Since you all seemed to be eyeing Tohru and fixated on admiring her, we snuck out the cave entrance from behind her…" Tina interjected. "Hold on a second." Kobayashi nodded, understanding of the purple dragoness. "She seems kind enough, I wish I knew her name...I'll have to ask Tohru for it later." Kobayashi thought, she brought her thoughts back to reality.

"If you were able to sneak out the cave entrance how, why weren't you stopped by the dragonesses standing guard outside?" Tina questioned. "Tina you make a very good point, but those dragonesses will only stop male dragons or those who entering my cave, not exiting. Since this white dragoness is in fact female, I think they paid it little mind." Sierra explained. "Alright I guess that clears up the misconception, so what did you do after you left the cave? There are thousands of tunnels!" Tina questioned further. "Kobayashi rode on my back, as we flew around the inhabitants down here seemed to think nothing strange of me. They just seemed to think that my pigmentation, fur, and eye color was weird for a dragoness. I got a few awkward stares, but we didn't seem to arouse any serious suspicion. Kobayashi remained on my back, nestled in with my fur, so she was hardly seen!" Kanna exclaimed.

"Nicely done Kanna! Way to look out for Miss Kobayashi!" Tohru said excitedly. "Yeah!" Kanna shouted, raising her front clawed hands in the air. Kobayashi continued, "Anyways, I stayed hidden as to not arouse any suspicion. Kanna and I slept in an uninhabited cave tunnel for the night. When Kanna awoke, she woke me from my slumber as well. She seemed to follow Tohru's scent. Am I right about that Kanna?" Kobayashi asked. Kanna nodded, Tohru squealed and blushed a bit, she was losing her calm composure just a bit. No one had seen her act this way before, was it truly because of the Tohru called Kobayashi her mate?

"Anyways, Kanna followed the scent back to the cave here, I guess Tohru hasn't left." Kobayashi said. Kanna then approached the green dragoness, her nose sniffing her underbelly wildly. "Uh K-Kanna? W-What are you doing?" Tohru stuttered. Kobayashi looked away, "Oh god, I don't want to see this if I think this is what it is." She said disgusted. "You have the scent of another on you Lady Tohru! Who have you been busy with?" Kanna asked. Tohru blushed. Kobayashi looked back after hearing Kanna's question. "Tohru are you cheating on me?!" Kobayashi shouted in an enraged manner similar to that of how Tohru first reacted.

Tohru laughed slightly, "You don't pull it off as well Miss Kobayashi, you need a dragon roar to emphasize your point." Tohru said teasingly. Kobayashi lowered her head, "That was my best dragon roar." Kobayashi said disappointed. "Don't worry Miss Kobayashi, it's nothing to worry about." Tohru reassured. Kobayashi looked at Tohru with a questionable look, "Oh really? Kanna what do you smell on her?" She asked. "H-Hey! That's cheating!" Tohru whined. "Since I don't have dragon powers, I have to rely on my close friends who have them. Find anything Kanna?" Kobayashi asked. "The smell of another dragon, specifically a male, I smell a male fluid on her underbelly." Kanna stated.

Kobayashi looked around the room, "Well we're sunk, I can't tell whose male and whose female. They all look the same." Kobayashi said losing hope, lowering her head. Kanna joined her, nuzzling her head against Kobayashi. "It's alright Kobayashi, don't worry. We'll find out who Lady Tohru's pervert is." Kanna said reassuringly. Tohru shook her head frantically, "Miss Kobayashi you don't have to do that, and neither do you Kanna." Tohru said. "Yes we do Lady Tohru! Someone here violated you, we have to figure out who it is." Kanna explained, Kobayashi nodded as well. Tohru laughed slightly, "Kanna, I let them do such a thing to me." Tohru said. Kobayashi and Kanna both went wide eyed, "B-But Lady Tohru, you don't like male dragons." Kanna said alarmed. "I haven't seen you show any interest in human males either." Kobayashi added.

Tohru smiled, "That's where the two of you are both wrong." The white dragoness and the human female were taken aback once again. Tohru looked affectionately toward Eren, he gave her a nod taking a step forward. "This is Eren, he's the first male dragon to offer me kindness. Not only that, but he originally hails from the human world." Tohru explained. "No way! You're originally human? Then how did you become a dragon?" Kobayashi asked amazed. "Well, I went to sleep and woke up in a dragon's body. It was a wish that came true." Eren said. "Lady Tohru, he's both a human and a dragon?" Kanna asked. "That's right Kanna, he possesses a pure human soul and on top of that he's a dragon." Tohru said excitedly. "Does Kobayashi have a pure human soul?" Kanna asked.

Tohru grinned, "Yes!" She exclaimed. Kobayashi blushed slightly, clearly unworthy of such praise. "Is Eren the male you trusted in Lady Tohru?" Kanna asked. Tohru blushed, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I never thought I'd find a male dragon that was pure of heart. Eren is my dragon master, like Kobayashi, he saved me as well." Tohru said reflectively. Kobayashi nodded, "Tohru, if you feel that this is a better match I could…" She began to say before Tohru interjected. "Oh heavens no, you're still my master Miss Kobayashi! Besides a certain dragoness would kill me if I took Eren away from her." Tohru pointed with a clawed digit towards the female purple dragoness.

Kobayashi recognized her from earlier, the dragoness who had been questioning Kanna and her. She looked at the group of Kanna, Kobayashi, Tohru, and Eren and snarled, the dragoness clearly wasn't amused with what Kobayashi had just said, her slits for eyes glaring at her. Kobayashi got a chill down her spine, "What's her problem?" Kobayashi asked. "That's Tina, Eren's mate, she's the smartest of the bunch that's for sure!" Tohru said gleefully. Tina seemed to take the compliment to heart, her gaze returned to normal and her composure overall seemed to calm. "Phew you had me worried for a second there I thought you had actually taken a liking to Eren." Tina said relieved.

Tohru blushed, "I told you this before Tina, I was repaying him for the favor and nothing more." Tohru stated. "What about our deal? You didn't forget it did you?" Tina asked. "Of course, how could I forget. Eren's first offspring is all yours." Tohru replied. "Thank you Tohru, it means a lot. Only thing preventing me from having egg with him is maturity, I'll get there eventually I know I will!" Tina said proudly. Tina eyed the human female with interest, "So, this is Kobayashi your human master? Why don't we make it official and just call you mates. Tohru's admitted to being into females anyway." Tina said teasingly. "T-Tina!" Tohru said in shock, covering the young dragoness' snout. "Terribly sorry Miss Kobayashi, young dragons can often be over excited about these kinda things." Tohru said in defense.

Tina struggled and removed Tohru's clawed hand from her snout. "That's not true...I just want to see the two of you happy together. Kobayashi, Tohru, if you truly enjoy each other's company. Will you not try to embrace the moments you have together? Is it not right to call you mates in that regard?" Tina asked. Kobayashi and Tohru started at each other, and then to Kanna who looked confused as to why she was receiving such loving stares. "Well Tohru, I guess while we are in this realm, you and I are considered mates." Kobayashi said reluctantly. "Miss Kobayashi…" Tohru said, allowing the thought of closeness to her sink into the green dragoness' mind.

"You aren't going to do anything serious while you're here right, perverts?" Kanna asked in a serious manner, looking from Tohru to Kobayashi and back again. "No way!" Kobayashi exclaimed, waving her hands in self defense. Tohru shook her head frantically. Kanna nodded, knowing she could trust Kobayashi and Tohru to be on their best behavior. "Eren, don't you think we should discuss with the others of our group on how we're going to keep a human safe among our group? There such fragile creatures!" Tina said worryingly. Eren nodded, "If I were human in this situation, I'd most definitely want dragons on my side protecting me. We can't allow Kobayashi to wander this realm unescorted." Eren stated.

"Worry not Eren! If anything were to happen to Miss Kobayashi, I'd incinerate her attackers to ash!" Tohru said proudly. "So pretty." Kobayashi said. "With all due respect Tohru, not all problems such as this can be solved with brute force alone. You're human companion is living amongst dragons now, it's a scary realm to say the least. We have to have a strategy." Eren explained. Tohru nodded, "Alright Eren, Tina, I agree with you. Protecting Miss Kobayashi is of the utmost importance to me." Tohru said, Kanna nodding in agreement. "I'd do anything to protect her, so what's your plan?" Tohru asked curiously.


	30. Chapter 29

**Hello one and all! It's been quite a while hasn't it? My apologies for not uploading sooner. This was a longer scene and complications with Warfang Academy assignments just had me backed up. So I couldn't touch this on a daily basis. However my persistence and free-time has paid off. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**As requested by BrandonBGamer, a follower of the extension, the following chapter will be a chapter between Spyro and Cynder specifically. Their request seemed to fit most canonically after Cynder storms out of the cave. I was considering putting it later at first, but they happened to put in the request at the perfect time to segway from the previous chapter. It made sense to put it here. Thank you BrandonBGamer for the spark of inspiration! Thank you to everyone as well who has supported and read the extension thus far! You have my gratitude, and I look forward to hearing from the masses about what you all think, about any chapter of the extension for that matter. I thank you all for the continued support and if you have any requests I'll take them into high consideration and figure out where they'll best fit in the story. You'll also get a mention in the header just like Brandon did here. Alright, I guess that's enough of me rambling. I'll let you all get into it. If I don't write another chapter before the holidays, an early Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah to you all (or whatever holiday you humans choose to celebrate during this time, I don't assume, but I wish you the best)! Best Regards!-The Emyrian Dragon **

**Ch 29: A cure for the mentally wounded-Rating: Explicit: Strong Intimate Themes**

Eren looked at Spyro, gesturing with head towards the cave entrance. Spyro looked at him with a confused expression. "You want me to leave?!" He asked in befuddlement. His confused expression then turned to a smirk. "Oh, I see how it is Eren...You want to be left alone with these three lovely dragonesses." He said glancing from Kanna to Tohru to Tina. "Heh, who am I to stop you then." He said with a chuckle. The three dragonesses blushed, which Eren noticed being very evident on each of their faces.

"No you stultus! I want you to find Cynder, you're the only one she'll listen to with reason." Eren retorted. Tohru grinned, proud to see Eren was catching on quickly to her habits. "Maybe he's part of the chaos faction after all, but then again he retains a calm composure and a sense of order among the group. So is he maybe...part of the harmony faction?! I couldn't forgive myself if someone as nice as him could ally himself with such a faction." Tohru thought to herself.

Kobayashi took notice of Tohru's disturbed look, even in dragon form, she could tell she was worried about something. "You doing alright there Tohru?" Kobayashi asked. Tohru turned to Kobayashi and smiled, "I'm alright, don't worry about me." Tohru said reassuringly. She then turned her gaze back to Eren with the same look of dread on her face. "If you say so." Kobayashi said worryingly. Eren and Tina both sweat dropped, wondering what Tohru was judging Eren on. Kanna and Kobayashi desperately tried to get Tohru to stop, "Cut it out Lady Tohru!" Kanna exclaimed. "Your dead fish eyes are scaring them." Kobayashi added.

—

Meanwhile, Spyro had since exited the cave, he let out a sigh. "I hope she's doing alright." He thought to himself. "I didn't go after her initially, I hope she's calmed down by now." Spyro then saw the black dragoness he was looking for, her front legs dangling over the ledge and her underbelly flush with the stone floor beneath it. She was breathing calmly in and out, and was silent all the while. Spyro could clearly tell something was on her mind. He took a seat on his haunches beside her. "Cynder, are you alright? You stormed out of there in a huff, what gives?" Spyro asked.

The black dragoness looked Spyro in the eye, suddenly her calmed contemplative expression turned to one of irritation. Cynder looked away from her mate, clenching her clawed hand. "I hate her." Cynder muttered. "Who Cynder? Surely you can't be referring to one of our friends." Spyro said doubtful. "I hate her!" Cynder shouted. Spyro was alarmed, Cynder hadn't expressed this must frustration before about her dragoness friends, he thought they all got along. "Who could you possibly express such anger towards Cynder?" Spyro asked. Cynder gave Spyro a deadly stare, the purple male dragon took a step back.

He clearly wasn't expecting such a reaction from her. "Tina" Cynder said. "How could you say such a thing about Tina? Isn't she one of your friends?" Spyro asked worryingly. Cynder irritated expression remained, she grumbled. " I just want that snarky dragoness to apologize to me!" She exclaimed. Spyro looked confused, "What did Tina do to you Cynder? I don't exactly follow." He said regrettably. "She said my plan was terrible! She criticized me!" Cynder exclaimed. Spyro shook his head, "I didn't see her do anything of the sort, she was just pointing out a very valid point." He stated.

Cynder slammed her clawed hand against the stone edge, sounding a large thud. "No! I know what I heard, it was criticism. Just because she's smarter than everyone and more knowledgeable than the rest of us. Doesn't mean she can use her natural gift to harass her friends!" She said. "I don't think it's harassment Cynder, Tina just notices details that normal dragons such as ourselves overlook. She was just trying to prove a point." Spyro said, trying to provide a possible explanation. Cynder didn't believe that for a second, "Exactly! I'm trying to prove a point now. Just like that entitled dragoness does! She commands attention to herself…" Cynder began to say before being interrupted by Spyro. "Ahem, look who's talking. The black dragoness who constantly demand attention. Does that ring a bell? It's not like you're any worse than she is in asking for it." He said with a smirk.

Cynder was surprised by Spyro's statement, "S-Shut up!" She stuttered. "I'm just throwing the point out there, she has as much a desire for her mate Eren as you do me." Spyro added. Cynder's irritated expression returned, "Tina might be childish, but she knows all the tricks, she probably has them even memorized! I bet she knows just how to contort her dragonesshood, to provide her mate the most pleasure. Tina has me beat once again." She said admittedly. Spyro put a clawed hand on her back in a comforting manner. Cynder looked up at him, as she made eye contact, looking into Spyro's eyes. For once, she seemed to be calmed simply by Spyro's presence.

Cynder nodded slightly, "Thank you Spyro, I needed that." She said calmly. Spyro noticed the saddened expression that suddenly spread across his mate's face. "What's wrong now Cynder?" He asked sympathetically. "It's just that…" Cynder paused. Does everyone really think that I'm incompetent and annoying to have around?" She asked. Spyro looked shocked, "Oh heavens no! What gave you that idea?" He replied. "Everyone gave me a deadly stare when I proposed my plan, everyone seemed to hate me…You even looked at me with the same stare as everyone else! Do you really hate me that much?" Cynder said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Spyro lowered his head, looking at Cynder with a concerned expression, "Cynder...I...I...don't know what to do to help you." He said drawing a blank. Cynder looked at Spyro sobbing, he couldn't help but feel guilt towards his dragoness mate. There was nothing he could do to help her, and it hurt himself inside to know she was hating herself this much! Just then a flash of genius slipped through Spyro's mind, his heart was saddened even more by the idea. However, his hope was that it would give Cynder something she wanted, giving her some confidence. "H-Hey C-Cynder." Spyro stuttered. She looked up at him with the same saddened expression. Cynder was silent, she just looked into her mate's eyes with a hopeful gaze, curious as to what he would say.

Suddenly Cynder felt Spyro's clawed hands firmly grasp her shoulder joints of her front legs. She found herself being lifted from her front legs, tittering on her hind legs, and found herself tipping backwards flopping on to her back. Cynder continued to sob, her crying only worsened. "Spyro, what in the realm was that?" She said between tears. Spyro met her gaze looking at Cynder with compassion for his mate. "It was simply the first step in trying to cheer you up. Just close your eyes, and take a moment to calm yourself." He said calmly. Cynder did as instructed, allowing herself to be alone with her thoughts for the time being. Meanwhile, Spyro had other plans in mind. He was feeling ready to execute the next step in his plan.

Turning himself on his back, he began to rub his clawed hand against his genital area. Spyro clenched his maw shut, suppressing the pleasure he was feeling by doing this to himself. "I just have to coax it out, just like Cynder would. It only comes out when I'm aroused, since Cynder isn't doing me any favors with that, I guess I have to do it manually." He thought to himself. He definitely didn't want his mate to catch onto his intentions, so he tried to keep his noise and movements to a minimal. After rubbing the area for sometime, a natural flap between Spyro's legs parted revealing the purple tip of his dragonhood. "Finally! About time." He thought. Spyro took the matter into his own hands, literally.

He grasped his dragonhood firmly in his clawed hand. Spyro looked up to see Cynder across from him, the black dragoness still remained the same as he last saw her. She was calmly breathing in and out, her eyes closed, and obviously deep in thought. Spyro looked at her with a smile on his face, shaking his head. "After coming this far as mates, how could I stoop so low to doing this, or even thinking this was a good idea? Granted if Cynder had her eyes open right now and saw me gazing at her figure, with my clawed hand on my dragonhood. Let's just say it wouldn't end well for me. Cynder's the one to initiate things, she'd take high offense to this. However since she's lost in thoughts, I guess there's no consequences for such a thing." He thought contemplatively.

Spyro with his new found confidence, decided to continue. He allowed his gaze to tail down Cynder's underbelly towards the region in between her legs. Spyro gased upon the black folds he knew all to well as Cynder's dragonesshood. Since the black dragoness was so calm, he watched as her underbelly expanded and contracted with each breath. Spyro looked back towards his mate's dragonesshood once again. This time however his clawed hand was in motion on his member and his maw clenched even more tightly, allowing his heavy breathing to escape through his nostrils. "J-Just g-got t-to g-get i-it h-harder." He thought to himself, the sensation impairing his thought process. In no time, Spyro had worked himself up simply looking at Cynder's dragonesshood.

"I don't know wether to feel ashamed, or even more aroused." He thought to himself. "Sadly, I can't have the luxury of doing any foreplay, Cynder would catch on to my intentions pretty quick. I got to go in for one quick strike if I am going to intiate this properly." Suddenly Spyro internally laughed to himself, "I guess Eren and Tina are rubbing off on me a bit. They do some fine explanations, always coming up with the perfect plan." He thought, thinking fondly of his friends. Spyro shook his head, returning his thoughts back to reality. He looked at the black dragoness he called his mate, his compassion for her well-being was immeasurable. Spyro cared for Cynder both physically and mentally, he could tell this is something she had been wanting for quite some time, it was just a matter of gathering the courage to ask him for a second time.

He positioned his dragonhood just outside of Cynder's folds, not daring to part them with his purple tip just yet. "Well Cynder, if your body language tells me anything, you've been craving to feel this sensation once again. I know you usually prefer to initiate these encounters, but based on what you expressed before and your body language. I think I'll have to be the one to take the lead from here. I hope you can forgive me." Spyro thought reflectively. With his new motivation, he moved his dragonhood forward, parting the black folds of his dragoness mate. Cynder's eyes shot wide open, a startled gasp escaping her maw. She felt a new sensation in her lower regions and the pleasure was immense.

By the time Cynder had looked down, the purple dragon was already in the rythem of his coordinationed thrusts. "Oh Spyro!~" Cynder exclaimed. "What gave you this idea to try this?" She asked. "Ahh~" Cynder moaned. "I think it was going to happen one way or another, a certain needy dragoness I know probably would've asked me sooner or later." Spyro said with a wink. This seemed to raise Cynder's spirits, she giggled slightly. "You know it's rude for the dragon to enter a dragoness without permission, shame on you Spyro~" She said teasingly. Spyro just smirked at her, continuing his thrusts. "You really want me to stop?" He asked rhetorically. "Ahh~" Cynder moaned again out of pure ecstasy.

She shook her head frantically, waving her clawed hands in denial. "Exactly as a thought!" Spyro said with a laugh. Cynder blushed, her face turning a putrid red. "I-I've been wanting this for a while. W-With all that has been going on, and the massive size of our friend group. I-It has been difficult to ask for such a thing without eavesdropping from others." She stuttered. Cynder let out a series of whimpers as she felt the sensation of Spyro's dragonhood within her. "So you admit to wanting this after all?" Spyro said continuing his rythemic motion within.

The sensation Cynder was feeling made it very difficult to get a thought in edgewise, her dragonesshood was constantly trying to cloud her mind with lust. It to get her mind to perform more lustful actions, "Stick your tounge out!", "Quiver more!" "Allow more exclamations to escape her maw!". Those were just a few of the ideas that crossed her mind as a result of the sensation. However Cynder's mind was strong willed, it wasn't having any of this. It urged her to maintain as much self control as possible, even if the pleasure was immense. Cynder seemed to find this plan fitting for a dragoness such as herself, she tried to resist the temptation.

"I wouldn't stoop so low to admit defeat so easily to this sensation. I'll show Tina that I have more tolerance for any situation, that'll prove that she's childish and a dragoness slut. I bet she can't even resist Eren! She may be smart, but she's still childish, and I bet has ZERO tolerance to resist when it comes to being bred. As I suspected, a dragoness slut." She thought, thinking of how disgraceful the purple dragoness was. "Ahh~" Cynder exclaimed, her thoughts were quickly snapped back to reality as she felt a wonderful sensation. Spyro's pace had quickened, his dragonhood entering her more frequently and with more force.

"Ahh~" Cynder exclaimed once again, allowing a series of whimpers to follow. "H-He's going in for the kill already?! Giving it everything he has got? Why so sudden?" Cynder questioned herself. Meanwhile Spyro knew exactly what he was going for, "Cynder, your black dragonesshood, is any male dragon's dream come true. Even allowing me to part it's divine folds is an honor. Your black pigmentation and your even darker black of your folds is simply astounding! I hate to do such a disrespectful action to it such as this to it." Spyro said reflectively. Then a smirk spread across his face, "So take this!" He shouted.

Just then Spyro's rhythmic thrusting ceased, and a warm feeling filled the confines of Cynder's dragonesshood. "Your seed?!" Cynder asked questioningly. "I'm not old enough yet Spyro." He nodded, I know but in one year you will be. We gotta be ready for that moment, making sure we can still reproduce." Spyro explained. Cynder's eyes lit up with a twinkle in them, she was happy to have such a caring mate such as Spyro. Even if she acted like an authoritarian female most of the time, he could see past it, to the goodnesses in Cynder's heart.


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello one and all! Happy (what you humans call) New Year! Congratulations we all made it to...2020 is it now? A full decade?! That's quite an accomplishment. I don't operate on the human's 12-month calendar, so it took a moment. The reason for this a draconic year is divided differently.**

**The year is divided into five months;**

**Ixen**

**Shochraos**

**Tober**

**Marfedelom**

**Gulsult**

**Ixen is marked by a period of extreme heat and drought in Okarthel, Shochraos is marked by heavy storms that wrack the coast, Tober is marked by perfect conditions for both farming and sailing, Marfedelom is marked by the harvest of both the land and the sea and finally Gulsult is marked by cold winds and low temperatures.**

**Ch 30: What now?-Rating: Mostly Safe: Minor Intimate References**

Tohru could already tell Kanna was bored with this adult conversation they were having. The white dragoness fidgeted with the pom-pom on the end of her tail. "Lady Tohru, I want to play with Kobayashi!" Kanna whined. "Not right now Kanna, we have to figure this out. Kobayashi and I will play with you later though." Tohru said reassuringly. Kanna's saddened expression only helped to make the situation at hand all the more difficult.

The group had gathered to discuss what should be done to protect Tohru's mate, her human master Kobayashi. Spyro had since calmed Cynder down enough to rejoin their group and contribute to the conversation. Spyro sat himself down next to Eren who gave him a friendly smile, he couldn't help but smile back. Cynder rejoined her dragoness friends, all of whom seemed relieved to see her bad temper subsided. "Alright, I want to get everyone on board with this!" Tina exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "As you already know by now, we have a human living in a realm alongside us dragons! This is both a welcome yet unexpected circumstance." Tina said, nodding towards Eren to continue.

"It's not going to be easy, but we have to alter our lifestyles ever so slightly in order to protect Tohru's mate. We have to find out what she likes, and what she'd like us to do to best protect her." Eren explained. Tohru shook her head frantically, "No, that's bad luck. We can't ask her about what she likes." Tohru said. Everyone looked at here with a confused expression, at least the dragons native to this realm. "We can't ask her about her likes it's bad luck, I had many a friend killed over the very things they love most. You know, gold, liquor, women, jewels and such." Tohru stated.

"Alright…so how do you suppose we inquire about her preferences?" Eren questioned. "You can't ask about preferences it's the same thing as asking about her likes!" Tohru protested. "Then how are we going to know how to best protect her?!" Eren asked, clearly not understanding how the green dragoness was thinking, he was irritated with her at this point. "Tohru, that's enough. I care about your concern, but now is not the time to dwell on your dragon PTSD. This conversation could very well determine the safety of myself in this realm."

Kobyashi paused, taking a moment to look around the room at the dragon cohort. "I am already thankful that these dragons haven't shown any aggression toward me. However we can't assume all creatures in this realm would be as accepting of humans as this group is. If you truly care about the moments you spend with me, you'll let me speak! This could very well decide if I make it out of here alive or not." Kobayashi explained. "M-Miss Kobayashi!" Tohru exclaimed, maw dropping at her forwardness.

She quickly regained her cool, "We don't even know what faction these dragons are with, sure I let it slide when we first met because I wasn't exactly in a position to argue. However, now that we're discussing of forming an alliance with these dragons, I can't help but be weary." Tohru said fearfully. "Do we even know if factions exist in this realm?" Kobayashi asked. "Absolutely!" Tohru responded. "How else would dragons ally themselves with each other? There needs to be a form of structure within any dragon society."

Tina laughed slightly at Tohru's theory, "What are you finding so humorous Tina?" Tohru asked, changing to her evil tone of voice. Tina smiled slightly in Tohru's direction, "I don't believe there are specific factions here, dragons simply form groups based on the personality of others." Tina stated. Tohru maw dropped once again, "S-So you're telling me that the chaos, harmony, and spectator factions were never established in this realm?!" Tohru said astonished. Tina shrugged her shoulders, "At least not to my knowledge, and you know me. I should know about this, being the smartest of the group, if the research and the vast knowledge I have doesn't doesn't give me a hint about the topic. It most likely doesn't exist within this realm." Tina explained.

Tohru was at a loss for words, "B-But I thought Eren was part of a faction for sure! Just look at that embroidery, is that embedded in his scales?! Does it hurt?" Tohru asked curiously. Eren sweat dropped, "First of all, I don't belong to any faction to my knowledge. Secondly, this embroidery signifies I am a protector of the realm…" He paused. "If anything, Spyro should have been blessed with such a gift not myself. To answer your question of hurting, it's a part of me now and the gold and emerald in my emblem are all real." Eren said reluctance in his voice. Tohru was taken aback, "Does that mean...you're a savior?" Tohru asked excitedly. "Eren laughed slightly, "Yea, I guess you could say that, but technically everyone in this group has done a heroic feat of some kind." Eren said looking around the group flashing a smile in everyone's direction. He received warm smiles back all around.

—

Kobayashi looked around at the group scratching at her head in nervousness. She adjusted her glasses, "Well I don't know whether to feel scared or at ease. Dragons are such amazing creatures, all of which I know too well thanks to these two." She said, gesturing to Tohru and Kanna respectively. Tohru's eyes lit up with a twinkle, allowing a slight squeal to escape her maw. Kobayashi continued, "I believe all of you have your own unique powers as well. All of which I can't fathom the destructive power of. What I do know for certain is that you all seem to have kindness in your hearts, a sense of remorse. I know you will all do your best to make me feel at ease here. So I guess you can ask me anything." Kobayashi said in a hesitant manner.

Tohru was in utter shock, "Miss Kobayashi!" Tohru exclaimed. "How can you be so open?!" She asked appalled by her human master's behavior. "Well considering our circumstances, I think it'd be in our best interests to share how you all can best support me." Kobayashi reasoned. Tohru nodded, "Alright, if you trust them I guess I can as well." Tohru said, backing down and looking more at ease. "I trust them as well, Lady Tohru." Kanna added, still looking kinda bored. Sierra moved over towards Kanna, stroking the head of the white dragoness. "You doing alright little one?" Sierra whispered to Kanna. "I-I l-like t-the p-pats." Kanna stuttered back. Sierra smiled at her sweetly, "If that is what you wish little one, it shall be done." Sierra said quietly. Kanna nuzzled Sierra's underbelly playfully. "T-Thank you." Kanna replied. Sierra continued to stroke the young dragoness' head as the conversation continued.

Tohru looked at this scene of caring with such admiration, "Even though we're from totally different worlds, we find companionship in one another. Even Kanna's taken a liking to the idea. I guess...I can put my worries aside." Tohru thought reflectively. Eren and Tina looked at each other breathing a sigh of relief, they were both thankful the situation with Tohru hadn't escalated further. "Now then, how can we best support you Kobayashi?" Spyro chimed in, continuing the discussion. "Any food preferences?" Sierra asked. "That's right, Sierra's an excellent cook. We can be accommodating if we know what you'd be interested in eating." Tina added.

Tohru looked at her tail then back at Kobayashi, "Please say dragon tail, please say dragon tail!" Tohru thought, having high hopes. "Well…I'm ethically against dragon tail. I'll consume basically anything else. Assuming it's something a human being would normally eat. However if it comes down to it, I may have to eat dragon tail." Kobayashi said sweat dropping at the thought of dragontail. "I'm with you on that." Sierra said. "Tohru tried to serve us dragon tail before you even got here." Kobayashi looked at Tohru in surprise, "Tohru?" Kobayashi said, her eyes now slits. Tohru sweat dropped, "Yes Miss Kobayashi?" She responded. "You tried to serve them dragon tail?!" Kobayashi said appalled. "I removed the poison!" Tohru said in defense. "That doesn't make it any more disgusting!" Kobayashi shouted. Tohru lowered her head sadly, "I hope you try it one day." She said quietly.

Kobayashi nodded, "That day might come sooner than you think." Kobayashi said nervously. Tohru's head shot up in excitement, "When?" She exclaimed. "Probably if I can't find anything around here. It'll be easy for Kanna and you being of the same species. However for myself, it'll be difficult I assume." Kobayashi stated. "Don't you worry bout a thing!" Eren said happily. "Being human once, I get where you are coming from. I'll help you pick out safe things to eat, and I'm sure everyone will be looking out for your best interests as well." Kobayashi nodded, "Thank you everyone for your acceptance. I know I will be on my best behavior and I'm these two will as well, right? Kanna? Tohru?" Kobayashi asked, looking at the green and white dragoness respectively. "O-Of course." Tohru stuttered. "Yea!" Kanna said in her loli voice.

Kobayashi smiled slightly, "Alright then, what else do you want to ask me?" She said towards the group. "How interested are you in flying?" Tina asked. Eren nodded in agreement, "Indeed a fine question, either that or we're going to have to walk around most of the time." Eren said with a laugh. Tohru's eyes went wide with a twinkle in them, "Miss Kobayashi, you're going to ride me aren't you?~" Tohru said in a seductive manner. "Please don't say it like that." Kobayashi said sweat dropping. "Besides you're too loud and too fast when you fly." She added. Tohru maw dropped in shock, astonished at her mate's statement.

"B-But, how else are you going to fly? Don't you want to fly on the back of the one who loves you most?" Tohru asked. "I'd honestly feel better riding on Kanna's back." Kobayashi said. Everyone burst out into laughter besides Tohru. As the laughter slowly subsided, it was Cynder opened her maw to speak, "Wow, that was a burn! Well done Miss Kobayashi!" Cynder said still dying from laughter. "Please don't encourage her." Tohru said in irritation. "In all seriousness, are you alright flying? I'm sure anyone of us would be willing to carry you, aside from myself." Eren said scratching his head in nervousness.

"You can't carry her? Why not master Eren?" Tohru asked. Eren lowered his head, "I-I'd rather not say." He stuttered. "He's not very experienced with his flying abilities." Tina said without hesitation. "T-Tina!" Eren exclaimed. "He can barely fly himself, I couldn't imagine him carrying a load on his back." Tina continued. Eren give his mate a deadly stare, mouthing "Shut up! Please". Tina looked at Eren confused, "What? It's true though." Tina said. "Doesn't mean that it needs to be said aloud." Eren said in protest. Tohru chuckled, Tina turned her gaze in her direction. "What are you finding so humorous Tohru?" Tina said, trying to imitate Tohru's evil tone of voice.

"It looks like I have Eren beat once again, I can carry Kobayashi on my back." Tohru said proudly. "Also a fine job at the imitation of my evil tone of voice, maybe you're a chaos dragon at heart Tina." Tohru added. "You should be a little more grateful, if it weren't for Eren, you wouldn't even be here!" Tina said concerned. Tina's mind then drew a blank as she stood staring into space. "Tina are you alright?" Tohru asked. Tohru breathed a sigh of relief when the purple dragoness opened her maw to speak once again, "Tohru, I must ask, what's a chaos dragon?" Tina asked curiously.

Tohru initially had a confused expression upon her face which then turned to one of understanding, "What?! She has never heard of a chaos dragon?! Well I guess I can't blame her, Tina said she has never heard of the chaos, harmony and spectator factions. So I'm guessing she would have no idea what a dragon allying themselves to a faction would imply." Tohru thought deeply to herself. "It's a dragon or dragoness that belongs to the chaos faction. We seek to wreak havoc upon the world. A faction I am proud to be a part of." Tohru explained. "Does that mean you're a villain?" Tina said fearfully. Tohru shook her front clawed hands in defense.

"Oh heavens no! I am a good dragon and I am on my best behavior in this world." Tohru remarked. Tina eyed Tohru wearily, "If you say so." Tina replied. Kobayashi sighed, "If you promise to be on your best behavior like you say...I guess I'll ride you around. Are you alright with that, Tohru?" Kobayashi stated, having heard Tohru's statement from before. The green dragoness' eyes lit up with a twinkle, "Really?! Y-You haven't done that in so long! Why suddenly now? What made you change your mind?" Tohu asked, bursting with excitement. "Well, you seem to be the oldest one here Tohru. I also have a lot of trust I feel I can put in you, you're reliable and I feel as though you won't let me down even in these dire times." Kobayashi expressed.

Tohru let out a squeal of delight, "T-Thank you." Tohru stuttered. Tina looked from Kobayashi to Tohru and back again, a squeal all the same as Tohru's escaping her maw. "Hooray! I'm so glad that worked out." Tina said excitedly. "Indeed, you both seem to be the perfect pair." Eren added. Tohru blushed and Kobayashi just rolled her eyes. "Oh please. We may be close, but we're not that close. Besides I'm not into women or dragons." Kobayashi stated. "Speaking of which." She adjusted her glasses. "When we first came here, Kanna smelled the essence of a male on you when we first arrived. This is rather odd considering you never expressed any interest in males, both human and dragon alike. So why have you given up pursuit of a female so easily Tohru?" Kobayashi asked. Sweat ran down Tohru's snout rampantly, "I-I n-never gave u-up m-my search, I just…" Tohru looked Kobayashi in the eyes with a saddened expression. Kobayashi saw this and gave Tohru a nod, encouraging her to continue. "I-It's j-just that E-Eren w-was so n-nice t-to me a-and I-I thought h-he w-would be a-able t-to put m-my d-desires at e-ease f-for the t-time b-being." Tohru stuttered.

Kanna had perked her head up at Tohru's statement which made Sierra jump back in surprise. "Lady Tohru?" Kanna asked. Tohru's gaze turned from Kobayashi to Kanna. "Yes ma'am?" Tohru replied. "Do you actually trust a male dragon that much?" Kanna asked. Tohru was taken aback by the question. "W-Well I never anticipated a male dragon's crisma within a female to be so everlasting. It was a sensation I've never experienced before, and I couldn't be more thankful." She expressed. "To be honest with you, I don't see myself with a male dragon. It was…" Tohru paused. "It was a sensation that was too rough on my dragoness insides. I yearn more for a fellow dragoness' touch, or even…" Tohru said, glancing at Kobayashi with lustful eyes.

Kobayashi took notice to this. "You'd better not be thinking anything along those lines." She said. Tohru shook her head, trying to shake off her lustful expression. "What?! Me, thinking of you in such a way? I'd never!" Tohru said in retaliation. Kobayashi rolled her eyes, "Sure you would." Kanna added sarcastically. This caught everyone by surprise, they knew Kobayashi wouldn't say such a foul thing towards Tohru. Yet somehow Kanna had said what was needed to be said. A saddened expression began to form on Tohru's face, "Let's change the subject." Tina quickly interjected. "It's true." The green dragoness said meekly as Tina's gaze turned to Tohru. "It's true that I am looking for a female's gentle touch...yet I don't feel like any of the females here would be open to that." Tohru expressed. Everyone at first exchanged awkward expressions of confusion with one another.

"I know it doesn't seem normal, but I think…" Tohru began to say before being cut off by Kobayashi. "Tohru, I understand how you feel...attracted to." Kobayashi said looking nervous, as she continued. "I feel we need to discuss this at a later time, just us females. This doesn't seem like something we can solve here and now. It involves a lot of complex feelings." Kobayashi explained. Tohru nodded her head in agreement. "Well I for one am famished!" Cynder said abruptly. Everyone seemed to gage their own hunger levels, Cynder was met with warm smiles all around. The group seemed to have the consensus that getting out of the cave for a while seemed like a solid plan.

"Excellent idea Cynder! A chance to stretch one's wings is just what this group needs." Spyro chimed in. Kanna extended her wingspan excitedly, once again surprising Sierra who was standing beside her, toppling her over. "Yea! I want to go play!" Kanna said excitedly. Sierra sweat dropped. "You could at least give me a warning." Sierra said. The white dragoness looked toward Sierra with understanding and nodded slightly. Sierra got to her feet and approached Kanna once again, patting her head. The white dragoness purred in a content manner. "She's so cute, and her fur is so soft!" Sierra thought to herself. "Kanna's still young, she craves physical activity to the fullest!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Kobayashi and Tohru can mount up, let's get ready to go!" Tina said with a squeal. Everyone was absolutely giddy, it was hard to contain their excitement. If they didn't have to wait for Kobayashi and Tohru, one of them would have surely tried to race out of the cave system before the rest. They all were stretching their wings, they have all been dormant dragons for so long, the idea of flight had everyone thrilled. "There's just one problem." Sierra said. "What's wrong Sierra?" Tina asked concerned. "It's just who's going to watch this place if I leave with all of you?" Sierra asked. "Yikes, that's quite the predicament." Spyro said. Everyone seemed unsure, but one thing was for certain. They didn't want to leave Sierra behind.


	32. Chapter 31

**Hello one and all! I've awakened, apologies from having been dormant for so long. Dragons often go into long periods of hibernation to recuperate their systems. That's exactly what I needed to get my thoughts straight. Regardless, I'm back, active, and feeling energized. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I get back into the swing of things. Best Regards! -The Emyrian Dragon **

**Ch 31: Drawing Connections-Rating: Mostly Safe: Minor Intimate References**

Kanna rushed towards Sierra, nuzzling at her underbelly. The dragon cohort watched the heartfelt scene with compassion for their dragoness friend. "Don't leave us, Lady Sierra!" Kanna exclaimed. Sierra looked down at the white dragoness with a friendly smile, "Don't worry little one, I'll figure something out." She said reassuringly. "What are you even saying right now?! You're an adult dragon, you have responsibilities. It's not exactly easy to leave, especially a dragon in my position of leadership such as myself." Sierra thought, drawing a blank. "Kanna, you only just met Sierra, how can you already have such a strong bond already?" Tohru asked, flabbergasted.

"She's like a guardian, just like Kobayashi is. She seems to be looking out for me. I trust her." Kanna replied. The white dragoness looked from Tohru to Sierra to meet her gaze. "Oh my, she's such a cutie. Can I really take on this responsibility of looking after Kanna? She seems to have taken a liking to me but…" Sierra thought, realization suddenly hit her. Sweat began to run down her snout as worry settled in her mind. Everyone could tell Sierra was having a hard time coping with the situation, Kanna nuzzled up even closer against Sierra. "I don't know what to do, everyone, this is a huge burden I carry on my shoulders. I can't just leave, that would throw everything into havoc here." Sierra explained.

"Seems power comes at a price in any world." Kanna added. Sierra chuckled, "I suppose you're right Kanna." She said calmly, seeming to enjoy the comfort of the white dragoness. Everyone seemed stumped, their friend wasn't exactly in a position to leave. Yet everyone knew Sierra would be a valuable asset in protecting Kobayashi, she was a soldier after all, and most likely has more fighting experience than all the others combined! "W-We can't just leave you here, Sierra!" Tina exclaimed. "That's right!" Cynder shouted cutting Tina off. "I'm not leaving any of my dragoness pals behind, especially an adult dragoness~" She said teasingly.

Sierra laughed at this statement, "What exactly does that imply?" She asked. Cynder gestured with her head in Tohru's direction. "You know." Cynder said, gesturing several more times. Kanna, Sierra and Tohru all exchanged confused expressions, Cynder rolled her eyes. "Really? You don't get it? Then maybe this will make it crystal clear." She stated. Cynder made two of her clawed digits touch, forming the "Ok" symbol. She extended her forked tongue licking the "Ok" symbol from bottom to top. Spyro and Eren seemed to be shocked, as they looked at each other, not saying a word but flailing their wings and clawed hands around in confusion about what they had just witnessed.

"Kobayashi could even be a part of that, if you know what I mean~" Cynder added. The dragonesses suddenly realizing what Cynder meant all blushed. "That's highly inappropriate Cynder! Suggesting such things, while little ones are present." Sierra protested. She looked at Kanna who beamed a smile up at her, "She's so cute, I can't resist wanting to protect something so precious." Sierra thought. She continued, "What are you Cynder? An attention whore?" Sierra asked suggestively. "You think I'm that selfish? Trying to do this for attention?" Cynder asked surprised. "I'd believe it." Sierra replied. Cynder looked at Sierra with slits for eyes, and Sierra looked at her with a similar gaze. "Oh no, here we go again. Please don't fight." Tina pleaded.

"What? They fought before?! I thought you were all on good terms." Tohru reasoned. Tina shook her head, "Even before you got here, Sierra and Tina got into a fight with one another. The reason, Sierra had finished her morning patrol and had returned to the cave to rest. When Cynder returned, because she went along, she thought Sierra was self-indulging herself. An argument and fight stemmed from there, all you need to know is they're on bad terms with each 're…" Tina explained, as Kanna jumped in. "They're like cats and dogs." A wide grin spread across Tina's face. "Exactly!" Tina exclaimed with admiration. "They sound just like Lady Tohru and Lady Elma." Kanna added.

Tina looked at the white dragoness with a confused expression, "Tohru's on bad terms with another dragon? Why didn't you tell us about this Tohru?" Tina asked, shifting her gaze to the green dragoness. Tohru had a look of disgust on her face, "Our encounters have been rather...destructive." She said reflectively. "They destroyed three islands during their last encounter." Kanna chimed in. Tohru quickly turned to face Kanna with a deadly stare, the white dragoness lowered her head. "Well." Kobayashi began to say, scratching her head. "I guess all dragons can't simply settle their disputes in a civilized manner. It always has to be a test of strength, huh?"

Tohru's irritated expression dissipated as she heard Kobayashi's statement. "Miss Kobayashi, we're not that berserk! It's how we assert ourselves to prove our point. It's a standoff." Tohru explained. Tina laughed shaking her head, "So what started this rivalry between you and this...Elma character anyways?" Tohru shuttered at hearing the name of her rival being voiced once again "She's from a different faction, not all dragons ally themselves with the same faction. I'm with Chaos obviously, Elma is with the Harmony faction—They seek time bring peace and order to the world. Since we're from different conflicting factions, we oppose each other." Tohru explained.

Tina nodded, "I don't think there's anything to worry about, besides you're the only ones who came through that portal. I don't see any conflict arising among this group anytime soon." She said cheerfully. Tohru face lit up, a large grin spreading across her face. "T-Thank you T-Tina." Tohru stuttered, lightly blushing. Tina smiled slightly, taking notice to Tohru's admiration. "Alright, let's try to help Sierra everyone!" Tina said proudly. A gleeful expression crossed Sierra's face. "Is there anyone you can think of who you'd trust to fill your position?" Eren questioned. Everyone nodded seeming to reach the same consensus.

Sierra looked lost in thought, after a moment she opened her maw to speak once again. "I could put Eon in charge I suppose." Sierra said calmly. "Well what are you waiting for, go get her girl!" Cynder said abruptly. Sierra exchanged a warm smile with Cynder, knowing that the tension between them for the time being had subsided. "Don't worry guys, I'll be back before you know it." Sierra said cheerfully, and with that Sierra was gone in a light blue blur. "So where do you all wish to go once we get out of the cave system?" Spyro asked, breaking the silence. "Anywhere besides this dreadful cave system, nothing but stone, stone, and more stone." Cynder whined. "Don't forget the occasional patch of dirt." Tina added. "And stalagmites and stalactites protruding from the floor!"

Cynder looked at Tina with dagger for eyes, "Seriously Tina, don't you have sort of grace as a female dragoness? You're a female of the species after all, have some dignity!" Cynder criticized. Tina raised her snout proudly, "I'll have you know that not all dragonesses are going to meet your expectations Cynder. Not all of us are as "lady like" of a dragoness such as yourself, however those who take the time can still see our true colors and beauty within." Tina expressed. Eren blushed, looking at her with admiration. "That's right, I wouldn't have you any other way." Eren said, wrapping his wings around Tina in a loving embrace.

Both dragons were blushing profusely. Cynder looked confused, "What's the deal with this sudden affection?" Cynder asked. Suddenly a pair of wings embraced her from behind, she was caught off guard. Cynder looked behind her to see Spyro, embracing her in a manner similar to how Eren was embracing Tina. "What? What is the meaning of this?" Cynder asked confused. Spyro and Eren both let out a sigh, "I think it's just our way of saying, we want to protect you." Eren said soothingly. Spyro nodded in agreement.

Tina looked up at Eren beaming a smile, she couldn't be prouder of her male counterpart. Cynder looked up at Spyro then quickly averted her gaze, letting out a sigh. "You always know I got you back right?" Spyro asked. "Yea I know." Cynder replied gloomily. Tohru and Kobayashi watched the heartfelt scene as Kanna retired to a corner out of boredom, playing with her pom-pom tail. "They're really not all that different if you think about it." Kobayashi said. "Yea, I think they've all found the one they love most, the one worth protecting. Their true treasure." Tohru said reflectively.

Tohru's face then lit up with realization, "Miss Kobayashi, you must be my treasure, you're the one I want to protect most!" Tohru blurted out loudly. "Isn't that what you've been doing for me already?" Kobayashi asked. "Yea, I suppose so but I want to do...more." Tohru expressed. Kobyashi went wide eyed as to what she was implying, she looked nervously around the room. "Well I suppose we'll just have to start somewhere." Kobayashi said reluctantly. Slowly, Kobayashi made her move closing the distance between her and Tohru.

Her lips made contact with Tohru's snout as she gave it a passionate kiss. Tohru's dragon pupils went wide, her black wings fluttering ever so slightly. Tohru couldn't believe it, Kobayashi was never this open about her feelings. Yet she had just kissed her, on the snout nonetheless! With Kobayashi and an excited Tohru blushing profusely, Tohru knew that a spark had ignited within Kobayashi. She felt as though she should offer something more than her than just her tail, her full dragoness form.


End file.
